


Тёплый снег

by Bronach



Series: Снежный цикл [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Drama & Romance, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: У него не было ничего, только снег позади и впереди, только холодное декабрьское небо и маленький источник тепла глубоко внутри, который согревал истерзанное тело. Помощи было ждать неоткуда, но она пришла. От того, кто сам замерзал в своём одиночестве, того, кто забыл, что такое забота и любовь.
Series: Снежный цикл [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648546
Kudos: 4





	Тёплый снег

**-1-**

Снег падал крупными хлопьями, оседал на уличных фонарях и протянутых между ними нитях разноцветных огоньков. Стена медленно опускающихся пушистых клочков приглушала звуки оживлённого городского вечера. Широкие пешеходные зоны были полны закончивших трудовой день людей. Приближался праздник смены года, город сверкал и переливался, сам будто игрушка в ладонях зимы.

Бурный поток человеческой массы вливался в огромный торговый центр, замедляясь в дверях, остановленный выливающейся уже толпой. Никто не обращал на неудобство и толкотню никакого внимания, времени у всех было мало, а списки подарков большие. Глаза блестели и разбегались, в них отражались ярко освещённые, украшенные витрины.

Пройдя сквозь двери, поток разделялся на ручейки, один из которых тянулся в большой подземный продуктовый супермаркет.

Молоденький омега, в не по погоде тонкой, припорошенной снегом серой куртке, подталкиваемый особенно нетерпеливыми гражданами, оказался на эскалаторе, уходящем под землю, на нулевой ярус.

Мимо него, расталкивая всех локтями, пронёсся низкорослый бета в дорогом костюме. Парнишка едва успел прикрыть руками большой, округлый живот, и острый локоть угодил ему в предплечье. Он даже не поморщился, тело было таким одеревеневшим, что потеряло чувствительность.

Спустившись вниз, парень тут же шагнул в сторону, чтобы снова не толкнули и не сбили с ног, как на входе. На его плечах ещё таял снег, куртка промокала насквозь, волосы, цвета гречишного мёда, неровными мокрыми спутанными прядками облепили лоб и щёки, на которых пылал морозный румянец.

Люди перед ним расхватывали тележки и металлические корзинки, он наблюдал за ними из своего угла. Тело ощущалось вялым и тяжёлым, кожу начинало покалывать, она медленно отогревалась. Откуда-то потоком тёплого воздуха принесло божественный, сладкий аромат свежей выпечки, от которого закружилась голова, и привычно забурлило в животе.

Омега отлепился от стены, о которую опирался спиной, едва держась на ватных ногах, и побрёл вслед за теми, кто катил впереди себя пустые тележки.

Охранник, мимо которого он проходил, бросил на него короткий, подозрительный взгляд, но тут же отвернулся. Миновав металлическое ограждение основного зала, увитое лохматой, красной мишурой, парнишка оказался в раю. Он распахнул глаза и даже приоткрыл рот, издалека это выглядело не так внушительно. Гигантские стеллажи, заполненные продуктами, уходили ввысь, к подпираемому колоннами, сияюще-белому потолку. Взирая на всё это великолепие чужого рая, в котором он был явно лишним, юноша медленным шагом направился вдоль рядов. Он втягивал носом воздух, пытаясь определить направление, откуда иногда доносился столь манящий аромат хлеба, но тот мешался с другими запахами, поэтому омега просто бродил между стеллажами, иногда останавливаясь и рассматривая незнакомые ему продукты.

Его рот то и дело наполняла обильная, голодная слюна, он часто сглатывал, иногда незаметно поглаживая живот, где периодически возникала режущая боль. Он не помнил, когда последний раз что-то ел, а уж когда ел нормально, до насыщения, казалось, что и вообще в прошлой жизни.

Внутри снова заурчало, голова кружилась. Вокруг столько еды и ничего нельзя взять. Воровать он так и не научился. Пробовал несколько раз, ловили тут же, и нескольких шагов не успевал сделать. Обычно, замечая его большой живот, сразу отпускали, а один раз даже сжалились и покормили в тесной подсобке. Пару раз вызывали полицию, но что те могли сделать с беременным омегой без документов. Отвозили в приют или ночлежку. Однажды, пришлось провести в участке ночь, обслужил задержанных, а потом и дежурного сержанта и на утро отпустили. Но все неудавшиеся кражи происходили в небольших магазинчиках на окраине, до центра города юноша добрался впервые и будто попал в другой мир. Здесь и ночью было светло, как днём, и кипела жизнь, не прерываясь ни на минуту.

Укрыться было практически негде, всюду камеры, кодовые замки. До чердаков и подвалов не добраться. Одну ночь он провёл в тёмном углу на подземной парковке, где страшно замёрз и решил, что лучше будет вернуться обратно, в удалённые от центра районы. Там можно было спать в заброшенных, полуразрушенных домах, присоединяться иногда к бездомным или найти уголок в вечно переполненных ночлежках. Но к людям он подходил всё реже, раньше и кусок хлеба, и постель можно было получить, отдав своё тело. Бездомные молодые омеги, как он понял, большая редкость, поэтому даже его живот никого особо не смущал. Но теперь он стал совсем большим и омега начал бояться за ребёнка. Он не мог его потерять, это было единственное, ради чего он вообще продолжал жить. Но и ему, и малышу надо было чем-то питаться.

Парень подумал, что в таком большом магазине и при таком количестве народа, возможно, никто и не заметит его кражи, и удастся выскользнуть отсюда незамеченным. Тогда бы он сразу вернулся на окраину, в облюбованный две недели назад сухой и относительно тёплый подвал покинутого здания. Обычно такие подвалы уже кому-то принадлежали и несколько раз он уже нарвался на довольно неприятных личностей, от которых с трудом удалось сбежать. Но это место было пустым, может быть из-за аварийности самого дома, в котором всё сыпалось от малейшего прикосновения.

Омега завернул за очередной стеллаж и прямо перед собой увидел заваленные душистым хлебом полки. Он тяжело сглотнул и подошёл к ним вплотную, его тут же накрыло восхитительными ароматами и исходящим от свежайшего хлеба теплом.

Юноша воровато осмотрелся. Продавцов рядом не было видно, только покупатели, которые не обращали на него совершенно никакого внимания, подъезжали со своими тележками, закидывали туда то, что им нравилось, и спешили дальше. Он положил глаз на небольшие, круглые булочки, которые легко было распихать по внутренним и внешним карманам, в его куртке они были такими глубокими, что и заметно не будет, по крайней мере, так ему самому казалось. Парень ещё раз бросил взгляд в одну и другую сторону, схватил несколько горячих булочек и быстро рассовал их по карманам. Развернулся и нырнул в заполненный людьми проход между стеллажами со спиртным.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что всё получилось. Столько людей, такой огромный зал, гигантские очереди на кассах, уставшие продавцы и охранники с кислыми, сонными лицами, которые и не следили ни за чем.

Скоро, совсем скоро ему наконец-то удастся поесть, и его малыш будет в порядке. Больше он не приедет в этот шумный центр. С чего он вообще взял, что здесь может быть лучше? Здесь было хорошо только тем, у кого были деньги и своё жильё.

Да, он вернётся обратно, а там подумает, что делать дальше. Может, стоило совершить более крупное преступление, тогда его отправили бы в тюрьму или какое-нибудь исправительное учреждение для омег. Он не знал, какие существуют, папа ему о таком не рассказывал, но стоило попытаться. Наверняка же в таких местах есть врачи, и он сможет там родить. Сыночка, скорее всего, заберут, но, по крайней мере, тот будет жив. Отдадут в приют, там малыш будет в тепле и накормлен, ему даже дадут этот пресловутый регистрационный номер, без которого тут и шагу ступить нельзя. А сам он уж как-нибудь, как был до этого, а когда отпустят, он опять что-нибудь сделает, и заберут обратно.

На улице зимой было тяжело, а надо было уже думать о ребёнке, а не просто выживать. Вдвоём с таким крохой он не сможет, они просто умрут, от голода или замёрзнут в каком-нибудь мусорном контейнере. Смерти своего маленького парень допустить не мог, всё, что угодно, только не это. Лучше уж быть далеко от сына, но знать, что тот жив, чем увидеть его мёртвое тельце на своих руках.

Размышляя о своём будущем и грея руки о тёплые булочки в своих карманах, омега почти добрался до выхода. Он уже видел его перед собой, а охранник в это время что-то объяснял пожилому альфе с двумя детьми, которых тот держал за руки. Ещё несколько шагов и он проскользнёт мимо него, а там и до выхода из торгового центра недалеко.

Внезапно его схватили за локоть и резко развернули. Полный, раскрасневшийся бета, в белом балахоне и длинных перчатках, буравил его злым взглядом, а высокий, широкоплечий альфа в форме охранника крепко стиснул плечо.

— Молодой человек, кассы в другой стороне, — вкрадчиво сообщил охранник вжавшему голову в плечи омеге.

**-2-**

День выдался совершенно обычным, как и многие дни до этого. Он проснулся и с чашкой кофе добрёл до своего рабочего места, где пялился в светящийся монитор и на мигающую полоску курсора пока не стало резать глаза. Опять забыл надеть очки, как вчера забыл закапать глаза каплями, что так настойчиво рекомендовал его врач.

Кофе давно закончился, глаза нещадно болели, и Дэвид заставил себя, наконец, оторваться от компьютера. Сегодня он выжал из себя два абзаца, с вчерашними четырьмя у него вышла целая страница, что можно было уже назвать успехом, потому как, к примеру, за всю прошлую неделю он разродился только половиной страницы, а работу сдавать уже в феврале.

То, что когда-то было удовольствием и забавой, а сейчас превратилось в практически единственный источник дохода, в последний год шло совсем со скрипом.

Дэвиду не хватало новых впечатлений, какого-то интересного жизненного опыта. Пыльные архивы, библиотечные хранилища давали массу идей, которые соединяясь с его личными знаниями, составляли неплохой в целом текст, но он был мёртвым и сухим, такое никто не станет читать.

Раньше старые университетские приятели ещё пытались вытащить его куда-нибудь с собой. Очередной поход к каким-то древним руинам или новые раскопки, организованные общим знакомым. Но он всё время отказывал им и постепенно все связи оборвались. Теперь он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы кто-то из них как когда-то давно тормошил его непрерывными звонками и уговорами, а он позволил бы себе сдаться и отправиться навстречу этому маленькому приключению, из которого обязательно бы привёз новый сюжет для книги.

Но всё это в прошлом, вся его жизнь канула в прошлое, а то, что осталось, было нелепым, пустым существованием. Он был таким же мёртвым и картонным, как и герои его книги, которая никак не хотела писаться.

Мужчина встал и размял затекшие от долгого сидения конечности, широко зевнул и взлохматил уже сильно отросшие и без того спутанные седые волосы, отмечая про себя, что было бы неплохо наведаться к парикмахеру.

В комнате было темно, свет шёл только от включённого монитора, неудивительно, что зрение в последнее время стало садиться с такой скоростью. Дэвид взял пульт и зажёг свет во всей своей большой, пустой квартире, а следом включил новостной канал и музыку в соседней комнате. Иллюзия жизни и чужого присутствия. Он окружил себя иллюзиями, реальность приносила слишком много боли и ненужных воспоминаний. Главное, думать о работе, о несчастных героях, которые надеются, что он подарит им счастливый конец, о сгинувших городах и странах и мелких деталях, которые обязательно надо прописать. Если делать всё правильно, то воспоминания сидят тихо, забившись в дальний уголок его разума, и не показывают оттуда носа. Тогда можно спокойно продолжать своё существование, наполненное ежедневным ритуалом с запахом крепкого кофе и призрачным светом монитора, на котором моргает одинокий курсор.

Этот день был бы совершенно обычным до самого конца, если бы в холодильнике нашлась хоть какая-нибудь еда, но её не было. Дэвид старался заказывать продукты на дом, но сейчас это делать было уже поздно. Можно, конечно, ограничиться пиццей или азиатской едой, но мужчина вдруг понял, что и не помнит, когда он в последний раз выбирался из дома. После некоторого раздумья он пришёл к выводу, что это была поездка к врачу две недели назад.

Не мешало всё-таки проветриться, а то так и загнуться недолго.

Магазины Дэвид ненавидел. Когда-то давно — за то, что его там постоянно узнавали и требовали автограф или просили сфотографироваться с ними, и в итоге каждый такой поход превращался в сущий ад. Теперь его никто не узнавал, но это было по-прежнему адом, хоть и по другим причинам.

Отстояв в положенной для этого часа пробке и понарезав круги в поисках свободного места на подземной парковке, мужчина поднялся на лифте на ярус вверх и оказался сразу у входа в супермаркет.

Он скинул верхнюю одежду на тележку и направился прямиком в мясной отдел, чтобы удостовериться в наличии свежей крольчатины, к которой он был весьма неравнодушен.

Не заготовив себе в этот раз никакого списка, так как поездка была спонтанной, Дэвид долго бродил по разным отделам, где подслеповато и придирчиво вглядывался в этикетки, только на особо мелких шрифтах вспоминая, что снова забыл взять с собой очки.

В мозгу что-то щёлкнуло, и он подумал, что ведь ещё совсем не старый, чтобы брюзжать над составом какого-нибудь йогурта, поправляя очки на носу. Ему стало смешно. Дома очки, обязательный тёплый свитер с воротником до самого подбородка, иногда даже плед. До чего он себя довёл? Сорока ещё нет, а по ощущениям все семьдесят.

А ведь скоро праздник, и пусть он опять будет один, но ведь можно просто сделать приятное самому себе. Можно ещё вспомнить, что он альфа, у которого давно никого не было, и заказать себе какого-нибудь милого мальчика.

То ли сказывалась праздничная атмосфера и общая суета, то ли что-то ещё, но Дэвид почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он бросил в тележку не глядя какой-то соус и отправился в отдел алкогольной продукции. Хотелось купить хорошего вина, а потом вернуться в мясной, где он уже присмотрел тушку утки. Дома где-то валялась папина кулинарная книга с рецептом праздничной утки в апельсинах. Он давно не готовил ничего сложнее каких-нибудь тушёных овощей, но можно было ведь попробовать.

Дэвид закончил с покупками и намеревался уже покатить свою доверху заполненную тележку в сторону касс, как стал свидетелем неприятной сцены: охранник магазина тянул за собой всеми силами упирающегося молоденького омегу, ухватив того за тонкое запястье, а бета в одежде пекаря что-то возмущённо втолковывал несчастному пареньку, распаляясь всё больше и больше и краснея от гнева.

Омега выглядел таким жалким и несчастным, нездорово бледным, с глубокими тенями под глазами, худенькими руками и ногами и большим животом, который он всё старался прикрыть свободной рукой, будто боялся, что сейчас его ударят по нему.

У Дэвида при взгляде на него, шевельнулось что-то в душе.

«И понесло же его, такого глубоко беременного, искать себе приключений на пятую точку!» — подумал он и шагнул в сторону этой троицы, на ходу придумывая, что будет говорить.

— Вот ты где! А я везде тебя уже обыскался! — подойдя, обратился он к омеге. Тот уставился на него круглыми, серыми глазищами.  
— Вы его знаете? — спросил у Дэвида охранник.  
— Конечно, это мой муж, мы просто разминулись где-то, а он забыл у меня свой коммуникатор, — он лучезарно улыбнулся. Стоящий рядом бета не отрывал взгляда от его лица и уже явно готов был поверить во всё, что бы он ни сказал, а вот охранник, молодой, крепкий альфа всё ещё смотрел с подозрением, вздёрнув бровь. — А что, собственно, произошло? — спросил у него Дэвид, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Этот юноша кое-что украл в хлебном отделе, — произнёс охранник с нажимом.  
— О, уверяю вас, это недоразумение! — Дэвид примирительно поднял ладони. — Просто тележка у меня, а я попросил его прихватить хлеба…  
— У него полные карманы булок! — не унимался молодой альфа.  
— Я попросил взять их много, ну, они нам нравятся, а в руках нести неудобно. Правда, дорогой? — Дэвид снова обратился к юному омеге, тот в ответ нерешительно кивнул.  
— Значит, вы заплатите за них?  
— Ну разумеется! — седой альфа всё держал приклеенной свою обворожительную улыбку, отмечая, что скулы уже начинает от неё сводить. 

Давненько не приходилось так показушно улыбаться. 

— Давай-ка переложим их в мою тележку, дорогой, — Дэвид протянул омеге руку, тот выдернул запястье из крепкой ладони молодого охранника и тут же стал вытаскивать из карманов маленькие, круглые булочки и передавать их своему спасителю одну за другой. — Ну вот, вроде бы разобрались. Теперь мы можем идти?  
— Конечно. Прошу простить за беспокойство. Но всё же, присматривайте за своим мужем лучше в следующий раз. Беременные омеги много странного творят, никогда не знаешь, что им взбредёт в голову.  
— Ну да, ну да, гормоны, — мягко улыбнулся Дэвид, притягивая к себе юношу за талию. — Непременно буду более внимательным и никуда его одного не отпущу. Всего хорошего, — он покатил тележку впереди себя одной рукой, а другой всё продолжал придерживать за спину омегу, ведя его за собой, впрочем, тот и не упирался, послушно переставляя ноги.

**-3-**

Седой, высоченный альфа всё время хмурится, будто злится. Омега смотрит на него с опаской, боится что-то сказать, даже благодарность застревает в его горле. На кассе он помогает альфе с покупками, заталкивает всё быстро в пакеты, перетаскивает на тележку. Ему хочется сбежать, но он боится сделать и шаг в сторону.

Альфа молчит, не смотрит на него, никуда не спешит.

В молчании они доходят до лифта, спускаются вниз, на стоянку, долго идут куда-то вглубь. Альфа поглядывает на буквы и цифры на цветных колоннах, видимо, ориентируется по ним. Его брови всё ещё нахмурены, и он по-прежнему молчит.

Их шаги гулким эхом отдаются в огромном пространстве подземного паркинга, тележка поскрипывает, норовит свернуть не туда. Омега держится за неё одной рукой, изредка поднимает голову и всматривается в лицо идущего рядом альфы. Он странный, вроде и не старый ещё, но совсем седой. Щетина на щеках и волосы в беспорядке, лицо какое-то усталое, но глаза красивые, ярко-голубые, это парнишка ещё в магазине успел рассмотреть. В остальном, ничего примечательного, весь он какой-то серый, будто выжженный до пепла.

У альфы небольшая машина, чёрная и грязная. Все пакеты не помещаются в багажник и один он закидывает на заднее сидение. Садится за руль, видит, что омега мнётся, не решаясь дёрнуть ручку пассажирской двери, тогда он перегибается через кресло и сам открывает перед мальчишкой дверь. Коротко бросает:

— Садись.

Выезжают они долго, и всё так же в молчании. Наконец, влившись в автомобильный поток и тут же встав в пробку, альфа поворачивается к парню.

— Послушай… — начинает Дэвид, но тут омегу будто прорывает:  
— Спасибо! Спасибо вам огромное! Вы не подумайте, что я неблагодарный, я просто… просто… у меня ведь нет ничего, я ничего не могу вам дать взамен…

Альфа смотрит на него, удивлённо вздёрнув бровь.

— Мне и не нужно ничего. Что за глупости вообще? Лучше скажи, где твой дом, куда тебя отвезти?  
— У меня нет дома… — произносит парнишка тихо, опустив голову.  
— Хм? Твоя семья? Родные? Где они?  
— У меня никого нет, — шепчет юноша ещё тише.

Поток наконец-то трогается с места, альфа сосредотачивается на дороге, не успевая ответить. Впереди сложное кольцо, не хотелось бы попасть в аварию и застрять здесь до ночи, а может и до утра. Наверняка из-за снега по городу немало аварий и без этого места.

Омега смотрит в окно. Он ни разу не ездил вот так в автомобиле, на удобном переднем сидении. Несколько раз приходилось отсасывать кому-нибудь, но потом его прогоняли. Пару раз он проехался в полицейской машине, но там задние окошки затемнённые и с решётками, ничего особо не разглядишь.

Огни ночного города заворожили его. Снег делал их расплывчатыми, смешивал краски. Река разноцветного огня лилась по обе стороны от них, по краям дороги стояли фонари, увитые маленькими лампочками, деревья в ярких фонариках.

«Красиво», — он впервые подумал об этом, раньше просто не замечал, но сейчас ему было тепло и не нужно было ни от кого убегать, прятаться.

Омега искоса посмотрел на седого мужчину. Тот уже помог ему, стоило ли испытывать судьбу?

Страшно, безумно страшно просить о чём-то незнакомца, но для него в этом мире все незнакомцы, все чужие, каждый может оказаться очередной сволочью, любящей причинять боль. Сколько их было, таких вот, со скучными, серыми лицами и пустыми глазами, которые разгорались только при виде крови? За последние несколько месяцев много, слишком много, чтобы продолжать рисковать.

Но им с малышом некуда пойти, а с каждым днём становится всё холоднее. И он по-прежнему был жутко голоден, желудок стал диктовать свои правила. В мозгу стучало, что сначала нужно поесть, а обо всём остальном можно подумать позже.

Он ведь может предложить этому альфе себя. Возможно, удастся уговорить его не быть с ним слишком грубым, или даже получится отделаться только отсосом. Ему всего лишь нужна одна ночь в тепле и немного еды. Маленькая передышка и он пойдёт дальше, придумает что-нибудь. Хуже, чем «дома», в любом случае, не будет.

— И что же мне с тобой делать? — внезапно спрашивает альфа устало.

Мальчишка снова молчит, теребит зубами нижнюю губу, видно, что хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Обнимает руками-веточками свой округлый живот, склоняется к нему, потом вдруг резко распрямляется и обращает к альфе горящие решимостью серые глаза.

— Я знаю, вы уже очень помогли мне, — начинает он быстро. — И не каждый бы вообще на такое пошёл, вообще никто, наверное, так что это очень-очень много… но пожалуйста, если это возможно, могу я провести у вас эту ночь? Я кое-что могу, вам понравится! — тараторит он сбивчиво, — Пожалуйста! — и умоляюще глядит на альфу своими большими, влажными глазами.

Дэвид долго, задумчиво смотрит на него, пока позволяет светофор, внутренне размышляя: то, что он сейчас собирается сделать — это что-то вроде благотворительности или же преступление?

Приняв, наконец, решение, он вздыхает и сворачивает во дворы, к своему дому.

— Как хоть тебя зовут-то, потеряшка?  
— Джонатан.  
— Что ж, Джонатан, мы на месте.

**-4-**

Дом был небольшим и старым. Он прятался за современными высотными новостройками, имел свой маленький, огороженный сад, со скамейками и аккуратно расчищенными дорожками.  


Третий этаж, никакого лифта. Джонатан хотел помочь с пакетами, но ему не дали, мужчина дотащил всё сам. На лестничной площадке всего одна дверь, как и на остальных этажах, большая, деревянная, потемневшая от времени. Альфа тихо ворчит, когда ключ со скрипом проворачивается вхолостую, но ему удаётся быстро с этим справиться.  


Когда они заходят, свет самопроизвольно зажигается во всей квартире. Альфа на ходу скидывает ботинки и утаскивает пакеты с продуктами куда-то вглубь своего жилища.  


Джонатан остаётся один в большом, светлом коридоре, в который выходит ещё несколько дверей, все они распахнуты настежь и в тех комнатах тоже горит свет.  


Парнишка не решается сделать шаг вперёд, он не уверен, что поступил правильно, напросившись на ночь, ведь за всё надо платить. Какова же будет расплата на этот раз? Может быть, пока не поздно, стоит всё же развернуться и бежать отсюда без оглядки?

— Решил ночевать на коврике у порога? — прервал его размышления чуть хрипловатый голос.  
— А можно? — с надеждой спросил омега.

Дэвид удивлённо посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять шутит тот или нет и, убедившись во втором, ответил:

— Конечно нет, почки застудишь. Проходи давай, хватит там мяться, — подумав, он вспомнил, что не назвал своего имени, хотя и не был уверен, что стоит вообще это делать, но элементарные правила вежливости никто не отменял. — Я не представился: моё имя Дэвид, — сказал он после небольшой паузы. Омега ответил ему странным взглядом и кивнул.  
— Дэвид… — протянул мальчишка, словно пробуя имя на вкус. — А где ваша семья? Я не помешаю?  
— Ну, вообще-то, об этом раньше надо было думать, но, спешу тебя успокоить, я живу один, иначе не привёз бы тебя сюда.  
— Совсем один?

Альфа вздохнул, ему хотелось сказать парню, что это его совсем не касается, но он промолчал. Просто подошёл к Джонатану, забрал у него куртку и вручил вместо неё полотенце.

— Ванная здесь, — указал он парнишке на одну из дверей. — Погрейся хорошенько, я пока подберу тебе кое-что из одежды, — и он снова ушёл.

«Ясно, он из чистоплотных, значит. Хочет, чтобы я отмылся как следует», — подумал омега.  
В любом случае, горячий душ — редкая удача в его жизни, от которой отказываться он не собирался.  
Уже стоя под тёплыми струями, Джонатан услышал, как скрипнула дверь и напрягся, ожидая, что шторку сейчас отдёрнут, но альфа не сделал этого.

— Одежда на нижней полке, надеюсь, подойдёт. Я буду на кухне. Как закончишь, можешь приходить туда или побродить по квартире, — спокойно сообщил альфа и притворил за собой дверь.

Омега удивлённо выглянул из-за шторки, на полке действительно лежала одежда, самая обычная: какая-то явно тёплая голубая кофта и мягкие домашние брюки.  
Что ж, стало быть, его не будут иметь сразу. С одной стороны, вроде и неплохо, может альфа даже покормит его перед этим, с другой — скорее всего, одним отсосом дело не ограничится.  
Джонатан провёл ладонью по животу.

— Прости, маленький. Я надеюсь, всё будет хорошо, и он не сделает тебе больно, — тихо прошептал он и закутался в полотенце.

Выданная ему одежда оказалась безумно уютной и пришлась почти впору. Парень решил, что она принадлежит мужу Дэвида, который сейчас отсутствует. Может уехал куда-то с детьми? Почему-то в их наличии он не сомневался. У такого альфы просто обязана быть большая семья. Хотя, он ведь совсем не знает этого мужчину, рано строить какие-то предположения.  
Сейчас главное было не злить того и не проверять границ его доброты. Если не побьёт до утра — можно считать, что всё прошло замечательно, собрать вещи и по-тихому уйти.

Джонатан решил не идти сразу на кухню, а воспользоваться разрешением и осмотреть квартиру. Он ещё не бывал в таких домах, альфа явно был при деньгах. Может быть, если постараться и выполнить всё, что тот захочет, удастся получить немного наличных?

Комнаты, в которые заходил омега, в большинстве своём были не интересными: стерильно-чистые, почти одинаковые спальни, большая гостиная, где было совсем мало мебели на такое огромное пространство, только диван, пара кресел и чёрный экран в полстены. Дальше, недалеко от кухни, где Дэвид шелестел пакетами и гремел посудой, обнаружилась столовая. Мебель везде была старая, деревянная, резная, с трещинами и потёртостями. Стены во всех комнатах были светлыми, что делало помещения ещё больше.  
Но глазу не за что было зацепиться, нигде не было ничего, что указывало бы на характер и увлечения живущего здесь человека.  
Одна из дверей была закрыта, Джонатан подумал, что наверняка за ней и есть всё самое интересное.

В последней открытой комнате оказались книги, множество книг. Джонатан столько в жизни своей не видел. У него самого была только одна книга, папина, по которой тот учил его читать, и которую отец в итоге сжёг.

Он стоял с раскрытым от удивления ртом и вертел головой по сторонам. Книги в шкафах от пола до потолка, стопки книг на широком подоконнике, беспорядочные нагромождения книг на огромном, резном столе, стоявшем здесь же. Эта комната выглядела по-настоящему обитаемой, в отличие от остальных виденных им.

Парнишка прошёлся вдоль стеллажей, ведя пальцами по разноцветным корешкам. В одном месте рука его соскользнула: между книгами было пустое пространство. Джонатан остановился и посмотрел, куда легла его рука. В проёме между книгами была зажата пыльная рамка, с потрёпанной, и, вроде, даже обгоревшей фотографией. На ней довольно красивый молодой омега держал на коленях и крепко прижимал к себе худенького, болезненного мальчика. Ребёнок улыбался, а на бледном лице омеги застыло усталое, измученное выражение, так похожее на то, что он видел у Дэвида.

Да, больной ребёнок — всегда проблемы. Джонатан вспомнил, что в их доме было много больных детей, их папы постоянно выглядели такими же уставшими.

Юноша провёл пальцами по стеклу, стирая пыль и всматриваясь в запечатлённые лица, но тут Дэвид издалека окликнул его. Парень вздрогнул и поспешил на голос.

**-5-**

Джонатан свернул не туда, спеша на голос альфы, и в какой-то момент подумал, что умудрился заблудиться. Некоторые комнаты, как оказалось, соединяются друг с другом весьма странным образом. Дэвид позвал его снова, и юноша ускорился, свернув в узкий, тёмный коридорчик, который не заметил раньше, чуть не поскользнувшись в выданных ему тёплых носках на скользком паркете. Внезапно он оказался прямо позади альфы и буквально влетел тому в спину.

— Вот ты где, — уголки губ альфы были приподняты, что для него являлось практически улыбкой. Джон уже успел понять, что тот может весьма умело использовать своё лицо, когда ему это выгодно, но его естественным состоянием является серая мрачность, по крайней мере, об этом свидетельствовала отпечатавшаяся складка на лбу от вечно сведённых бровей.  
— Простите, я, кажется, потерялся, — смущённо произнёс омега, делая два небольших шага назад.  
— О, поверь мне, в этой квартире это обычное дело, — он скупо усмехнулся и чуть подтолкнул парня под спину в сторону светлого проёма, тот сжался под его прикосновением, и Дэвид тут же отдёрнул руку. — Этот дом был построен ещё до войны, — начал он, чтобы отвлечь их обоих. — Когда-то полностью принадлежал одной семье. Кланы тогда были большие, детей много, всем нужно место. Дом разрастался в хаотичном порядке, отсюда появились комнаты, которые вливаются одна в другую и такие вот коридоры. А уж когда дом разделили на несколько квартир, так и вообще стало забавно. У нас с соседом снизу, например, есть общая комната: для него чердак, для меня, вроде как, подвал, а c соседом сверху терраса соединяется винтовой лестницей, — он замолчал, поймав на себе заинтересованный и по-детски изумлённый взгляд.  
— Я не знал, что в этом городе есть такие дома, — тихо сказал юноша, чуть помолчав.  
— Их немного осталось. Почти все кланы принимали участие в войне, для них она была важна. Но они проиграли. Их дома разграбили и уничтожили или как вот этот — распродали по частям.  
— Вы так интересно рассказываете, — лицо омеги озарилось мягкой улыбкой, которая, однако, быстро погасла.

Джонатан вспомнил папу, который тоже всегда очень интересно рассказывал. Воспоминания болью резанули по сердцу, разговаривать больше не хотелось, поэтому до кухни они дошли в молчании. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы всё это побыстрее закончилось. К теплу дома, к спокойному общению, к заботе так быстро привыкаешь, а потом всё это резко заканчивается. Он больше не может питать пустых надежд. Всё имеет свой конец: и счастье, и боль, вот только боль обычно длится гораздо дольше, а настоящего счастья он и не успел узнать. «Главное — никому не верить и нигде не останавливаться надолго», — его папа повторял это бесчисленное множество раз.

— Вот, держи, — Дэвид прервал его размышления, поставив перед ним тарелку с чем-то пёстрым и одуряюще-вкусно пахнущим.

Джонатан не стал спрашивать, что это такое, а просто набросился на еду.  
То, что он ел, казалось ему совершенно божественным, даже отчего-то захотелось плакать, словно тепло, проникающее с пищей, растопило что-то в его душе. Но он сделал глубокий вдох и сдержался. Альфам ведь не нравится, когда при них распускают нюни, сразу бьют наотмашь, уж он-то это прекрасно знает. Поэтому, Джон проглотил растущий в горле комок вместе с очередной ложкой еды.

— Ты действительно давно не ел, да, — не спросил, а скорее констатировал факт Дэвид.

В ответ омега лишь кивнул и продолжил уплетать за обе щеки.

Джонатан остановился, прикончив всё до последней крошки и, потянувшись за чаем, натолкнулся на очень странный взгляд сидящего напротив мужчины. Тот словно был не здесь, на губах блуждала тёплая полуулыбка, отчего черты лица смягчились, он даже стал выглядеть моложе.  
Джону стало жутко. Он не мог понять этого человека, кажется, страннее он в своей жизни ещё не встречал.

«Только бы эти его странности не переносились на то, что он предпочитает делать в постели», — подумал юноша, делая глоток из своей кружки.

— Может быть, хочешь ещё? — предложил Дэвид и мальчишка активно закивал.

Ещё пара минут прошла в молчании, а потому альфа будто встряхнулся, даже плечами передёрнул, словно отгоняя от себя что-то.

— Давай-ка начнём сначала. Где твой муж? — произнёс он твёрдым голосом. Омега вздрогнул от его вопроса и не донёс ложку до рта.  
— У меня его нет, — повторил он то, что Дэвид уже слышал от него в машине.

Альфа вздохнул, устало помассировал виски.

— Хорошо. Тогда, кто отец ребёнка и где его искать? — настойчиво продолжил он.  
— У меня никого нет, — снова упрямо повторил омега.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что за удержание чужого, беременного омеги мне светит статья? — спросил мужчина, заглядывая парнишке в глаза.  
— Но я ничей! — почти выкрикнул Джон, — И я сам к вам напросился… — добавил он гораздо тише, сам испугавшись того, что повысил голос.  
— Ничей… — задумчиво повторил за ним Дэвид. — Чёрт! Но так же не бывает! Ты должен быть за кем-то зарегистрирован. Даже если у тебя нет родителей и дома… — он осёкся. — Постой, а не сбежал ли ты откуда-то?

У Джонатана уже кусок в горло не лез и он отложил ложку, опустил взгляд. Слёзы были совсем близко, уже застилали ему глаза, как бы он не уговаривал себя сдерживать их. Он не понимал, зачем ему устроили такой допрос, какое этому альфе до всего этого дело? Не удержавшись, он снова выкрикнул:

— У меня никого нет! Мне некуда возвращаться! Регистрационного номера тоже нет и никаких документов. Ничего. Только мой ребёнок, — закончил он совсем тихо и прижал руки к животу, словно пытаясь защитить малыша внутри от всех опасностей внешнего мира.

Мужчина напротив снова тяжело вздохнул, с силой потёр глаза ладонями.

— Ладно, завтра поговорим, уже поздно. Я постелю тебе в гостевой, — его голос снова стал каким-то безэмоциональным, словно он потерял ко всему интерес.

Джонатан на это только согласно кивнул и поспешил за вставшим из-за стола альфой. Он решил, что тому самому всё это надоело. И правда, к чему долго разыгрывать из себя заботливого дядюшку?  
«В гостевой, так в гостевой», — подумал Джон. Ему было всё равно, где это случится, и он прекрасно понимал, что Дэвид не взял бы его в супружескую кровать.

— Ты мог бы остаться и спокойно доесть, — обернулся к нему альфа, когда они уже шли по коридору в направлении спален.  
— Нет, я уже закончил, спасибо вам огромное, это было очень вкусно, — вежливо, как мог, ответил ему юноша.  
— Да не за что, — альфа чуть приподнял уголки губ в подобии улыбки.

Спальня была одна из тех, что Джонатан уже видел: безликая и пустая, только большая кровать на высоких ножках и широкий деревянный шкаф.  
Дэвид зачем-то долго перестилал постель, притащил откуда-то пуховое одеяло, на которое несколько минут ругался, пытаясь воткнуть в пододеяльник. Омега хотел помочь и крутился рядом, но получал только один ответ: «Оно тяжёлое».

— Ну вот, готово, — произнёс альфа с некоторой гордостью. — Извини, что долго, сюда давно никто не заходил, всё пылью пропиталось.

Джон подумал, что в комнате-то ни пылинки, натёртый паркет блестит и шкаф отполирован, но говорить ничего не стал.

— Всё, отдыхай. Доброй ночи, — сказал альфа и уже направился к выходу из спальни.  
— А как же вы? — омега ухватил его за рукав тонкими пальчиками.  
— Я? — Дэвид выглядел удивлённым. — Ну, я у себя буду. Последняя дверь в конце второго большого коридора. А что? Только не говори, что ты боишься темноты.  
— Нет, не боюсь. Но… но как же…  
— Хм?  
— Оплата… когда вы возьмёте… оплату?..  
— Оплату? — Дэвид даже опешил. Он накрыл худенькую руку своей, отмечая про себя обкусанные до мяса розовые ноготки, и осторожно отцепив её от своего рукава, тут же выпустил. Эти секунды он использовал, чтобы подумать. Что-то такое мальчишка говорил ещё в машине, но тогда он не придал этому значения.  
Джонатан прервал его мысли:  
— Я не нравлюсь вам? Я многое умею, правда!

Альфа шумно выдохнул, он выглядел обескураженным и, кажется, не совсем понимал, что происходит.  
Мальчишка тем временем опустился перед ним на колени и потянулся к резинке домашних брюк.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?! Я же сказал, что мне ничего от тебя не нужно! — Дэвид ухватил его за плечи и поднял с пола, даже встряхнул слегка. — И часто ты этим занимаешься, вот так вот предлагаешь себя? — спросил он, заглядывая юноше в глаза и всё ещё сжимая его плечи.  
— Я не понимаю… что я сделал не так? — залепетал парнишка. — Чего же вы тогда хотите? Что вы сделаете со мной?! — слёзы крупными каплями покатились по его бледным щекам. — Ох, простите, простите… — испуганно зашептал он, быстро стирая влажные дорожки кулачками, совсем как ребёнок.  
— Что я сделаю? Я отправлю тебя в постель, вот что. И одеялом укрою. А сам пойду к себе в комнату, как и собирался, и хорошенько высплюсь, попытаюсь, по крайней мере, — ответил альфа сердито и разжал пальцы. — Что, много кто соглашается, принять плату вот так? — спросил он глухо, минуту спустя.  
— Все… — ответил омега потеряно.  
— Но ты же… у тебя же ребёнок! Как они… как ты сам можешь?

Парень на это лишь пожал плечами, осторожно забираясь под одеяло.  
Всё ещё выглядящий шокированным, Дэвид погасил свет и молча вышел из комнаты.

**-6-**

Дэвид не мог сомкнуть глаз. Сначала казалось, что в комнате просто душно, поэтому он раздвинул шторы и приоткрыл окно.

Теперь в его спальне стало холодно, но встать было уже лениво и он лежал под тёплым одеялом, завернувшись в него до самого подбородка.

По потолку блуждали причудливые тени, стекло хлестали голые ветви разросшегося в саду дерева, откуда-то издалека доносились звуки проезжающих автомобилей.

В голове роились противоречивые мысли, прогоняя столь желанный сон.

Зачем он сегодня сделал это? Почему зашёл так далеко и привёл незнакомца к себе домой? Если уж так захотелось побыть благородным спасителем, можно было просто купить эти чёртовы булки, отдать их мальчишке и распрощаться на этом. Но тот выглядел таким жалким… И ведь не что-то там украл, для перепродажи, а всего лишь хлеб, голод заставил его пойти на это.

Кто он? Откуда сбежал и почему?

Дэвид уже прокрутил в голове немало вариантов, но ни один не подходил в полной мере к парнишке, которого он приютил на ночь.

Были у него мысли, что возможно это один из тех богатеньких омег, которым во время беременности сносит крышу, они становятся капризнее, чем обычно, постоянно цапаются со своими мужьями и сбегают в ночь, громко хлопнув дверью на прощание. Направляются в первый попавшийся отель или ещё куда, и ждут, пока их несчастный альфа, сбившись с ног, наконец, найдёт их, и с многочисленными извинениями и уговорами заберёт домой. На самом деле, это был один из худших возможных вариантов, для самого Дэвида. Устраивать разборки с разъярённым, молодым альфой у него не было никакого желания. Но этот вариант быстро отпал: юноша был спокойным, тихим, стеснительным. Ну какой из него мажор?

Дэвид также припомнил известные ему случаи мошенничества с беременными омегами. Тоже совсем невесёлая версия. Подставные псевдо-несчастные и псевдо-одинокие омеги выбирали альфу побогаче и разводили его на предоставление крыши над головой и другую помощь, а потом заявлялся их хахаль и грозил судом, требовал деньги за молчание. За удержание чужого омеги никогда по головке не гладили, а уж беременного и на последних сроках, так и вообще. Всё это грозило крупными неприятностями. И он до сих пор не мог отставить в сторону этот вариант, как бы мальчишка ни заверял его в том, что никому не принадлежит.

Были и другие версии, одна другой неприятнее.

Обрюхатил кто-то на стороне, а строгие родители выгнали из дома или сам сбежал за своим дружком, а тот его потом бросил. Но что за разговоры об отсутствии регистрационного номера и документов? Да и насколько глупым надо быть, чтобы шататься по зимним улицам с таким животом и не пойти хотя бы в какой-нибудь из социальных центров для омег?

Жертва домашнего насилия? Опять же, сейчас омеги хорошо защищены законодательством. Стоит только пожаловаться на мужа или сожителя-альфу, и будут приняты меры, вплоть до лишения всех прав на омегу и заключения обидчика под стражу, огромные штрафы и тюремное заключение, если потребуется.

Нет родителей, семьи, мужа, дома, документов, номера… Бред какой-то! Номер-то никто не отменял. Может он сам не знает? Хотя, опять же, как такое возможно?

Дэвид повернулся на другой бок, лицом к приоткрытой двери.

Зачем ему всё это? Что бы там ни было, это в любом случае грозит проблемами. Надо просто отпустить его утром, дать еды, немного денег и забыть всё это, вернуться к своей обычной жизни. Дэвид старался в этот момент не вспоминать о том, что «обычная жизнь», в его случае, означает тотальное одиночество, сдобренное запахом кофе и присыпанное пылью.

Он пытался размышлять холодно и трезво, не примешивая сюда никаких посторонних чувств, но в конечном счёте просто не мог отбросить всё, что испытывал.

Омега, юный ещё, совсем мальчик… ну, сколько ему может быть? Дэвид даже не мог поручиться за то, что тот является совершеннолетним. Ходит в такой тонкой одежонке, а на дворе далеко не весна, голодает, а живот уже такой большой, с таким постоянное наблюдение врача требуется, а он разгуливает в короткой куртке по морозу.

Но то, что парнишка так откровенно предложил себя в качестве оплаты за помощь, выбило Дэвида из колеи. Да, у него самого давно никого не было, и, да, Джонатана можно было даже назвать красивым, если бы не его худоба, заострившая черты, глубокие, болезненные тени под глазами и его общая тщедушность. Но, чёрт же возьми, у него ребёнок под сердцем! Неужели это его совсем не заботит?

Хотя, мальчишка сказал, что это никого ни разу не останавливало…

Но как-то и на шлюху этот парень тоже не был похож. Видимо, другого способа выжить на улице у него не было, вот и стал предлагать себя всем подряд, лишь бы как-то прокормиться и не дать умереть ребёнку.

Ну вот, он уже во всю оправдывает этого совершенно незнакомого ему омегу!

«Молодец, Дэйв, давай, выдумай ему белые крылья!» — мысленно пожурил он сам себя, усмехнувшись.

В любом случае, он понял для себя одну вещь: если бы тогда просто прошёл мимо и не вступился за мальчишку — никогда бы себе этого не простил. Бесконечно вспоминал бы ту сцену и мучился. Так что, хоть что-то он сделал правильно.

Дэвид попытался прогнать все мысли и расслабиться, следовало хоть немного поспать. Он прислушался к тишине квартиры, пытаясь услышать мерное дыхание Джонатана, хоть и понимал, что это практически невозможно через столько стен, разделяющих их. Зато он почувствовал запах, совсем лёгкий, едва различимый запах беременного омеги. Такой не возбуждает, а вызывает желание защищать, оберегать, холить и лелеять, носить на руках.

Шесть раз в своей жизни Дэвид ощущал такой запах в своём доме, но тогда всё было совсем по-другому: он ждал своего малыша, как чуда, вместе со своим любимым.

Он давно не вспоминал об этом и к своему удивлению обнаружил, что больше не испытывает при этом привычной боли. Неужели, действительно свершилось и время залечило рваные раны на его сердце?

Дэвид прикрыл глаза. Перед внутренним взором блестящим всполохом промелькнули золотистые волосы. Нет, он всё помнил, до сих пор, всё, в мельчайших подробностях, но теперь это были просто картинки его прошлого.

Внезапно, он услышал громкий протяжный стон, а потом и крик Джонатана, и сорвался к нему.

Парнишка продолжал кричать всё время, пока альфа преодолевал разделяющее их расстояние.

— Проснись, Джонатан! Проснись! — альфа слегка потряс его за плечо, но тот не отреагировал, продолжая метаться, мучимый кошмаром. Тогда Дэвид присел на край кровати и встряхнул его обеими руками. — Ну же! Проснись!

Джон распахнул глаза, резко сел и вцепился в мужчину мёртвой хваткой.

— Они придут!.. Придут за мной!.. — залепетал он хрипло, его всего трясло.  
— Тише-тише, это только дурной сон, — успокаивающе произнёс Дэвид, всё ещё не решаясь обнять дрожащее тело.  
— Они убьют моего ребёнка… — продолжал всхлипывать омега.  
— Ну-ну, успокойся, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности, — зашептал альфа, всё же обнимая его за костлявые плечи и прижимая к себе. — Это был сон, он ушёл и больше не вернётся, — он не знал, что ещё сказать. Никого не было рядом, когда он сам метался на мокрых от пота простынях, когда кричал и рыдал в своих кошмарах. Годы лечения, месяцы в клинике под наблюдением врачей. Теперь он вообще не видел снов, ночи были одинаково черны.

Что сказать этому мальчику? Чем его успокоить?

— Простите… не бейте меня… — тихонько попросил омега, спешно утирая слёзы и, видимо, приходя в себя.  
— Не собираюсь я тебя бить, что за глупости опять?! — альфа даже рассердился; ну сколько можно просить прощения ни за что?

Тут его взгляд упал на обнажившееся худенькое плечико парнишки. Было довольно темно, потому что свет шёл только из коридора, но он всё же разглядел на бледной коже огромный синяк и белую полоску шрама, уходящую вниз.

«От хорошей жизни никто в здравом уме не сбежит, не будет жить на улице впроголодь, воровать хлеб и продавать своё тело от безысходности», — пронеслось в голове Дэвида.

Он ещё долго сидел с Джонатаном, баюкая его, как маленького, ласково перебирая мягкие, неровно стриженные прядки.  
Бить беременного омегу… он даже представить себе не мог, каким зверем надо быть для этого.  
Что-то зрело в его душе, обретало форму, разливалось внутри вместе с полыхающим возмущением, толкало к принятию решения, но какого, он ещё не мог себе ответить.

**-7-**

Поздний зимний рассвет застал Дэвида уже на ногах.

Всклокоченный и сонный, натыкаясь на всё подряд, он добрался до кухни, где сварил себе привычный кофе в покрытой неистребимой патиной медной турке, и с огромной кружкой, которая, вполне возможно, задумывалась создателями в роли супницы, сомнамбулой прокурсировал обратно в свою комнату, дабы напечатать, наконец, ту строчку, которая уже продолжительное время вертелась у него в голове и явилась причиной его раннего пробуждения.

Слова бились в его висках, просясь на белый лист и навевали воспоминания о тех замечательных деньках в далёком прошлом, когда он почти постоянно слышал их мерный стук и едва поспевал за течением собственной фантазии.

Проходя мимо гостевой, где провёл ночь Джонатан, альфа несколько притормозил, заметив краем глаза какое-то движение. Он повернул голову и окончательно замер, чуть не выронив злосчастную кружку. Дрожащей рукой поставив её на стоящий в коридоре высокий, круглый столик, он тихо вошёл в комнату.

Омега переодевался, стоя к нему спиной. Его спина, узкая, с острыми лопатками и выступающими позвонками, представляла собой сплошное месиво из старых и новых ран. Ожоги, следы порезов, пересекающиеся шрамы от кнута или плети, свежие ссадины и синяки.

Дэвид смотрел на это и не верил. Заметив ночью синяк и тонкий шрам, он понял, что парнишка точно сбежал не просто от какого-то собственного каприза. Но он никак не ожидал, даже подумать не мог, что всё настолько плохо.

— Кто сделал это с тобой? — спросил он осипшим голосом. Сухая глотка выталкивала из себя слова, будто острые камни.

Омега, не замечавший его до этого, испуганно вскрикнул и даже подпрыгнул на месте. Быстро натянул на себя кофту и попятился от него.

— Я… я не заметил вас… — пробормотал юноша, пятясь, пока не упёрся спиной в противоположную стену.  
Альфа шагнул к нему.  
Джонатан заглянул в его глаза и испугался ещё больше. В них застыло такое непонятное выражение, что-то на грани гнева и боли, что он подумал, что в чём-то успел провиниться. Может альфа решил всё-таки наказать его за ночные слёзы или за то, что парень разбудил его среди ночи, или, может, заметил, что с кухни пропали кое-какие продукты. Последнее было, по мнению Джона, наиболее вероятным и он уже начал жалеть, что не успел сбежать до того, как тот проснулся. Кажется, альфа что-то спросил, но омега не расслышал, так глухо и хрипло это было произнесено.

— Простите меня, я всё верну, не бейте только, — пролепетал парнишка, втягивая голову в плечи и готовясь к удару. Он всё никак не мог поверить, что мужчина не будет его бить. Ему попадались неплохие альфы, которые ограничивались грубым трахом и иногда шлепком по губам или подзатыльником, но вот такие странные, которым не хотелось ни бить, ни трахать — ни разу.  
— О, Боже! Да о чём ты опять, глупый? — Дэвид аж поморщился, услышав его слова. Хотя, теперь он понимал, почему мальчик так боится и всё ожидает побоев. Сердце щемило от жалости к этому юноше. В голове никак не укладывалось, что кто-то мог быть настолько жесток с таким нежным созданием, как омега. У кого только рука поднялась? Подумав об этом, он повторил свой вопрос. — Кто сделал с тобой такое, скажи мне?

Джонатан смотрел на него с минуту, не понимая о чём тот говорит, а когда осознал, что альфа, вероятно, видел его обезображенную спину, внутренне напрягся. Ничего не изменится к лучшему, если он расскажет, а вот к худшему — вполне может, если альфа решит вернуть его «домой». Лучше молчать, никто ему не поможет, а то, что уже случилось, всё равно не исправить.

— Вас это не касается, — как можно холоднее ответил Джон. — Спасибо за помощь и за то что позволили провести здесь ночь. Я больше не доставлю вам неудобства, просто уйду сейчас и вы забудете обо мне, мы больше никогда не встретимся.  
— И куда же ты пойдешь? Насколько я понимаю, точно не к тому, кто так издевался над тобой, — ровно спросил Дэвид, хотя внутренне весь пылал. Он видел, что мальчик настолько запуган, что боится даже назвать обидчика.  
— Это не важно. Я найду, куда пойти, — тихо ответил омега и направился к выходу, но альфа резко схватил его за руку, не давая сдвинуться с места.

В голове Дэвида уже созрело решение, правильное или нет, он и сам пока не понял, но кое-что он определённо намеревался сделать. После того, что он увидел, у него просто не было права вот так взять и отпустить мальчишку обратно на промёрзшие улицы.

— Какой у тебя срок? — внезапно спросил мужчина, буравя омегу пытливым взглядом.  
— Что? О чём вы? — не понял Джонатан.  
— Беременность, — терпеливо пояснил альфа. — Сколько недель? Судя по животу, двадцать восемь, может тридцать, верно?  
— Я. я не знаю… Тошнить стало в конце весны… — сконфуженно произнёс юноша, приложив ладонь к животу, словно спрашивая у него ответ.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что даже не следил?! — вскричал альфа. — И это может быть и тридцать и тридцать две недели, и больше?! Так, всё, я везу тебя в больницу! — откровенно говоря, он ждал подобного ответа, даже надеялся на него, потому что он в некотором роде развязывал ему руки, позволяя праведно возмутиться и навязать, в конечном итоге, свою помощь.  
— Нет! Мне нельзя! У меня же никаких документов! — парнишка выглядел испуганным и всё пытался вывернуть руку из крепкого захвата. Дёргал так сильно, что альфа стал опасаться, как бы не повредить тому запястье, поэтому выпустил его из своих пальцев, вместо этого положив ладони на узкие плечи.  
— Я поручусь за тебя и у меня есть знакомый врач, — попытался он успокоить Джонатана. — Надо срочно сделать УЗИ. Нельзя же так халатно к этому относиться! — о, да, похоже, его слова оказали должный эффект. Он уже понял, что юноша беспокоится о ребёнке гораздо больше, чем о себе самом, что, на самом деле, было в корне не правильным, ведь они были единым целым.

Плечи парня поникли, он больше не вырывался, только смотрел в пол, обхватив себя руками.

— Зачем вам это нужно? — неуверенно спросил он.  
— А вот это совсем не важно. Просто хочу помочь, — сказал на это Дэвид, потому что сам не знал, зачем это делает, но был уверен, что по-другому нельзя. — Но сначала я накормлю тебя завтраком, — у него даже получилось выжать из себя более-менее естественную улыбку.

**-8-**

Дэвид жарил яичницу одной рукой, второй листал телефонную книжку в поисках номера своего когда-то очень хорошего друга.  
Наконец найдя, он с минуту буравил имя взглядом, пока не почувствовал, что подгорает бекон, быстро сгрузил содержимое сковороды в тарелку, поставил её перед Джонатаном и, захватив кружку с новой порцией свежесваренного кофе, вышел из кухни, бросив: «Я сейчас».

Имя жгло глаза, и он никак не решался нажать звонок. Натаниэль. Последний раз они виделись около года назад, и тот снова читал ему нотации, на том и расстались.  
В детстве Натаниэль был для него эдаким другом/соперником, с которым они нередко дрались, в юности Нат посягал на его омегу и они опять же били друг другу морды, а когда стали взрослыми вдруг оказалось, что успели стать закадычными друзьями, хотя подраться всегда были не прочь.  
Сейчас всё это было в прошлом, как и многое другое в жизни Дэвида. При встрече Натан не упускал случая отругать за халатное отношение к собственной жизни и всё пытался наставить на путь истинный, что его всегда раздражало, поэтому виделись они крайне редко.  
Но это не имело значения. Натаниэль был заведующим отделением пренатальной диагностики в клинике, которую Дэвид предпочёл бы никогда больше не видеть, но сейчас это также было не важно.  
Натан был единственным, к кому он мог обратиться в данной ситуации, а остальное он уж как-нибудь переживёт.

Друг ответил не с первого раза, что было для него совершенно обычным делом. Со второй попытки Дэвид, наконец, услышал в трубке его радостный бас, но не дал возможности засыпать себя вопросами.  
Вкратце описал ему проблему и Нат, немного подумав, предложил приехать к нему в обеденное время.  
В том, что Натан сделает всё, что нужно, Дэвид был уверен. От него самого потребуется лишь немалая сумма денег и колоссальная доля терпения, чтобы выдержать всё ворчание и нападки приятеля.

Перевернув вверх дном хранившиеся в подвале вещи, альфа нашёл более-менее подходящую зимнюю одежду для Джонатана. Даже несмотря на то, что они отправятся в клинику на машине, он не мог позволить мальчишке и дальше морозить свой зад. Никогда не знаешь, где подстережёт тебя простуда, а в его положении даже такое простое заболевание может повлечь за собой серьёзные проблемы.

Всё время сборов юноша был тих и покорен, ни о чём не спрашивал и вообще почти ничего не говорил. Этот факт зародил в Дэвиде подозрение о том, что стоит ему только отвернуться — и парнишка тут же от него сбежит. Было не ясно, что творилось в голове у омеги, но он напоминал подобравшуюся и полностью готовую к дальнему прыжку кошку.

Альфа старался говорить с ним на отвлечённые темы, пытался даже шутить, что выходило у него неважно, потому что он вообще никогда не отличался остроумием в области юмора.

Перед выходом Дэвиду всё же удалось записать мучавшую его с самого утра строчку в свой старый блокнот. Избавившись от неё, он почувствовал себя несколько свободнее, особенно, если учесть, что продолжения к ней не было видно даже на горизонте его сознания.

Уже выехав со стоянки и влившись в поток городского транспорта, он совершил весьма опрометчивую вещь, посвятив Джонатана в свои размышления, за что быстро поплатился.

— После, если всё будет нормально, поедем с тобой в полицию, — произнёс он, раздумывая, где лучше свернуть, чтобы быстрее добраться до места назначения.  
— Нет! Ни за что! — внезапно выкрикнул мальчишка. — Остановите машину. Мне ничего не нужно. Я справлюсь и без вас. Остановите же!

Дэвид не сообразил сразу, как можно быстро успокоить омегу и чуть было не пропустил момент, когда тот попытался открыть дверь машины и выпрыгнуть прямо на ходу.  
Парень уже потянул за ручку, когда альфа резко нажал на кнопку блокировки дверей.

— С ума сошел! — вскричал Дэвид. — Себя не жалко, так хоть ребенка пожалей! Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя в участке, глупый! Нужно чтобы они зафиксировали побои, записали твои показания, оформили заявление по всем правилам. В дальнейшем это избавит от многих проблем. Ты можешь не верить, но закон о защите омег от домашнего насилия реально работает, тебе нечего бояться. Оформим временную опеку на меня, пока они будут разбираться с этим уродом. Он и подойти к тебе больше не сможет.  
— Вы не понимаете, — грустно и чуть истерично усмехнулся омега. — Меня никто не будет защищать, у меня нет регистрационного номера, я уже говорил вам об этом.  
— Ерунда, — жёстко ответил альфа. — Должен быть номер, записанный от рождения, их в родильном отделении сразу выдают, по этому номеру ребёнок числится в их базе данных. Потом, когда родители регистрируют имя младенца, ему присваивается уже номер относительно семьи. Понимаешь, у тебя не может его не быть. Это повсеместно распространённая практика, в полиции твой номер смогут отыскать, даже если ты родился в небольшом городке другой страны.  
— Я рождён не в больнице, не под присмотром врачей. Меня вообще… не существует… — тихо ответил Джонатан на его слова и отвернулся. Стал водить пальцем по запотевшему стеклу, вычерчивая какие-то неясные узоры.

Поражённый альфа задержал на нём взгляд, пытаясь уложить его слова в свою привычную картину мира и чуть было не влетел в зад идущего впереди автомобиля. Решил, что лучше будет остановиться ненадолго и всё прояснить, поэтому спешно припарковал машину в первом попавшемся месте.

— Ты из семьи нелегальных мигрантов что ли? — это единственное, что сейчас пришло ему в голову. Проблема с нелегалами в их стране была и остаётся, насколько сильно бы не ужесточали методы контроля. Попутно он пытался припомнить, что ему вообще известно о нынешней ситуации в мире, не случалось ли где-то в последнее время развёрнутых конфликтов, смен режимов на старые довоенные и других ситуаций, которые могли повлечь за собой новую волну несанкционированной миграции из неблагополучных регионов. Но следующая мысль заставила его задуматься о несостоятельности этой идеи, потому что Джонатан отлично говорил на их языке, без какого-либо акцента. Хотя, с другой стороны, он ведь мог просто родиться здесь и его никак не зарегистрировали, тогда естественно, что никаких больниц и номеров. — Так что, я прав?  
— Нет, — вздохнул омега, — вы не правы.  
— Тогда что же? Я не понимаю… Он ведь и для клиники нужен, номер этот…  
— Я же говорил вам, вы просто не слушаете. Я не могу никуда пойти и не могу получить помощь, потому что меня нет в их базах данных. Я многое уже испробовал, куда только ни обращался, везде требуют поручителя и много чего ещё.  
— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне всё, — попросил Дэвид.  
— Вы ведь не отстанете, верно? — досадливо простонал омега.  
— Угу, и не жди, — кивнул на это мужчина.  
— Вы странный, я вас совсем не понимаю, — усмехнулся Джонатан. — Обычно, большинству просто всё равно.  
— А я и не большинство, — пожал плечами альфа. — Рассказывай.

**-9-**

Джонатан продолжал, отвернувшись, водить пальцем по стеклу. Он ещё никому не рассказывал о своей жизни, да никому и не было интересно. Возможно, хуже всё-таки не станет. Этот альфа такой странный: ничего не потребовал от него, да ещё и утверждает, что хочет помочь. Омега помнил, что верить никому нельзя, но он так устал. Даже если интерес альфы вызван простым любопытством, может он сделает хоть что-то для него? Или, возможно, Джон станет для него настолько противен, что он просто отпустит его, что тоже неплохо. Тогда можно будет сразу отправиться исполнять задуманное ранее.  
Парень решил рискнуть, последний раз в своей жизни. Он расскажет всё и будь, что будет.

— Прежде чем вы услышите мою историю, я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали мне кое-что, — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс юноша.  
— Если это что-то разумное…  
— Это что-то очень важное, — огрызнулся омега.  
— Я слушаю, — Дэвид мог надеяться только на то, что мальчишка не потребует отпустить его на все четыре стороны после своего рассказа. Этого он выполнить всё равно бы не смог.  
— Вы не вернёте меня в тот дом, из которого я ушёл, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Обещайте мне это! — потребовал Джонатан, жёстко и испытующе глядя прямо в глаза мужчины.  
— Обещаю, — Дэвид облегчённо выдохнул. После того, как он увидел те жуткие раны на спине парнишки, он и не собирался отдавать его тем извергам. И уже решил, что если понадобится, будет судиться за него. Такое нельзя было оставлять без внимания.  
— Хорошо, — омега сделал глубокий вдох-выдох, — Я из общины, — начал он свой рассказ. — Это небольшая деревня, глубоко в лесу, недалеко от Бородатого Монтэго, — увидев недоумение на лице альфы, он поспешил добавить, — Её ещё называют Зелёная Гора, небольшая, снега совсем нет. Я слышал и другое название, но не смогу его повторить…  
— Уджаарак, — глухо произнёс Дэвид. — Совсем недалеко отсюда. Что за община?  
— Община живёт по старым законам, не признаёт ваше правительство, также как современную медицину, науку, отвергает все блага цивилизации. У них практически нет контактов с внешним миром. Только метеорологи, охотники и ещё геологи иногда. Никто не может покинуть общину, за попытки бегства жестоко наказывают. Но мой папа-омега был не из общины. Иногда наши альфы приводили откуда-то омег, наверное, похищали, как и папу. Папа был очень умным, закончил университет, много всего знал и учил меня, несмотря на то, что ему за это часто попадало. Папа всегда хотел вырваться, вернуться домой. Когда я был маленьким, мы с ним сбежали и долго скрывались на метеорологической станции. Там нормальные люди работали, беты в основном, поэтому нас не трогали. С ними было хорошо, они сочувствовали нам и обещали помочь. В итоге нас отправили в ближайший город на вертолёте, который раз в полгода привозит им продукты и всё необходимое. Это был совсем небольшой городок. Я не помню названия, но там только аэродром, перевалочная геологическая станция, маленькая больница и несколько домиков. Мы остались там на некоторое время. Папа хотел улететь дальше, найти свою семью, но пилоты не соглашались нас забрать. Была зима и связи с внешним миром не было из-за постоянного снегопада и метелей. А потом… потом нас нашли, не знаю как, всё случилось так быстро. Просто однажды схватили, связали и на санях увезли обратно в общину. Папу… его наказали… он больше не мог ходить. А меня избили, впервые так сильно, что я неделю не вставал. Папа был сильным, никогда не плакал и мне запрещал. Он не прекращал рассказывать мне о большом мире, всегда говорил, что я должен сбежать из этого ада. Мы несколько планов даже разработали, всё подходящее время выбирали. Ждали конца лета — самое удобное время, чтобы перейти через лес. Я не хотел его оставлять, но он говорил, что если я выберусь, то смогу привести помощь, может даже разыщу его семью. Но он не дожил до конца лета, умер при очередных тяжёлых родах. Я пробовал сбежать, несколько раз, но меня всегда ловили. После первого раза, я думал, они мне тоже ноги перебьют, как папе, но они не сделали этого. Только били всегда, на цепь сажали, да разное было, со временем к этому просто привыкаешь. А потом у меня первая течка случилась и меня отдали старшему альфе. Такое правило, что первый ребёнок должен от него быть…  
— Постой, — альфа с трудом перевёл дыхание, заставляя свой голос звучать более-менее ровно, с силой потёр лоб и переносицу. — Сколько тебе тогда было?  
— Тринадцать, — глухо ответил омега.  
— А с-сейчас?  
— Девятнадцать…  
— То есть, это не первый твой ребёнок?  
— Третий, но он будет первым живым, — ответил омега, обнимая свой живот.  
— О, Господи! — выдохнул альфа, его руки на руле сжались до белых костяшек. — А что стало с другими детьми? Скольких родил твой папа там?  
— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Джонатан. — Я был первенцем у папы и он всегда проводил время только со мной. У него родилось ещё два альфы, но их забирают через год после рождения и воспитывают в отдельном доме, не дают родителям-омегам с ними общаться. Было ещё три беты, слабенькие все. Один и года не прожил, другие едва двигались. Таких долго не держат, просто в лес уносят и зверям отдают.

У Дэвида на лбу выступила холодная испарина, его всего колотило и он никак не мог справиться с собой. Он был как-то раз в молодости с экспедицией на другом континенте, тамошние племена омег своих не жаловали и использовали исключительно для деторождения, они там и за людей-то не считались. Он тогда только ужаснулся этому, вмешиваться им, конечно, никто бы не позволил, законом запрещено влиять на жизнь коренных племён, сохранивших первобытный строй. Их правительство после войны там что-то вроде заповедника устроило. Но, того что он увидел там, ему на всю жизнь хватило, вернулся и окружил своего мужа ещё большей любовью и заботой, чем прежде.

Конечно, он знал, что раньше омег повсеместно ни во что не ставили, были времена послаблений, но никогда они не стояли наравне с альфами, только в последнее столетие всё стало стремительно меняться. Но, ни тогда, когда он просиживал вечера в пыльных архивах, ещё будучи студентом, ни тогда, когда писал свои исторические романы, он не придавал тому, что происходило такого большого значения. Для него это были всего лишь страницы истории, которые давно перевернули.

— Давай… давай прервём этот разговор. Оставим, до вечера. А сейчас доедем до больницы, где убедимся, что с твоим малышом всё в порядке. Потом я покормлю тебя чем-нибудь вкусным. Потом — домой… — его по-прежнему била крупная дрожь и слова давались с трудом. В каких же розовых очках он жил до этого? Номера, защита государства… а совсем рядом творится такое и никому нет до этого дела. Это-то и выбило его из колеи больше всего. Одно дело, когда это происходит где-то далеко, и совсем иное, когда буквально под носом и никто ничего не делает.  
— Без полиции? — с надеждой спросил омега.  
— Не сегодня, — хрипло ответил мужчина.  
— Меня не надо жалеть, Дэвид, — с лёгкой усмешкой произнёс Джонатан, видя его состояние. — И я же сказал, что справлюсь со всем сам.  
— Как вчера в магазине? — вопрос альфы прозвучал грозно. Надо удержать, всеми силами удержать мальчика. Никуда он его больше не отпустит.

Омега опустил голову, зажал руки между коленей.

— Мне просто нужна была еда, совсем немного.  
— И рожать ты собираешься на улице, в мороз, в каком-нибудь мусорном контейнере?! Поверь мне, труп своего ребёнка ты оставишь там же, — Дэвида самого передёргивало от своих слов, но он чувствовал, что они должны быть сказаны.  
— Не говорите так! Он будет жить, я не позволю!..  
— Если хочешь, чтобы он выжил, не отказывайся от моей помощи! — в его голосе была почти мольба.  
— Зачем я вам? У вас же есть семья… — Джона по-прежнему волновал этот вопрос. Что же случилось с тем омегой с фотографии и мальчиком?  
— Я тебе сказал, что у меня никого нет! — рявкнул Дэвид, и омега не решился продолжить, понял, что это тяжёлая тема для альфы. Тоже, наверное, в жизни не всё гладко было.

Альфа завёл двигатель и они снова двинулись в направлении клиники, время уже поджимало.

**-10-**

Натан явно готовился к их приходу. Когда они с Джонатаном вошли в его кабинет, он стоял у окна, выдержал паузу, а потом киношно обернулся и свёл свои тёмные, густые брови, придав лицу устрашающее выражение. Мальчишка сжался под его взглядом, а Дэвид лишь закатил глаза, потому что слишком хорошо знал своего друга.

Конечно же Ната на долго не хватило и через пару минут он расплылся в широкой улыбке. В два шага оказался рядом с ними и сгрёб седого альфу в мощные объятия. Он был огромным, будто медведь, почти на голову выше Дэвида и гораздо шире в плечах.

— Ах ты, старый паршивец! — громогласно пробасил он, ещё сильнее сжимая приятеля своими здоровенными лапищами.

Джону даже подумалось, что ещё минута и он услышит хруст сминаемых рёбер. Он передёрнул плечами и сделал шаг назад, чтобы быть подальше от альф.

— Всё-о, пу-у-усти, — сдавленно пропыхтел Дэвид. — Пусти, говорю, дебил-переросток!

Ответом ему был смех, от которого, казалось, задрожали стёкла и огромный мужчина наконец-то разжал руки.  
Дэвид, пошатываясь, опёрся о высокую спинку стоящего неподалёку кресла и пытался перевести дыхание.

— У меня, между прочим, сын родился, а ты даже не поздравил, самовлюблённая ты сволочь! — сложив руки на груди, заявил Натан.  
— Что, опять?! — Дэвид состроил притворно-удивлённую гримасу. — А я уже и со счёта сбился…  
— Не, ну надо же быть таким засранцем, а! — подражая его тону, воскликнул Нат. — Он всего лишь четвёртый у нас.  
— Хм, мне казалось, что после третьего Мэттью совершенно твёрдо заявлял, что больше не собирается рожать, — Дэвид вспомнил омегу своего друга: невысокий, пухленький, смешливый, с задорными веснушками и ямочками на щеках. Вместе они составляли весьма странную парочку, что не мешало им, однако, обожать друг друга на протяжении уже многих лет. Было чему позавидовать.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся медведеподобный альфа. — Мы и ещё родим, просто он, глупыш, до сих пор всё боится, что я разлюблю его, если он совсем кругленьким станет, — рассмеялся Нат. Его тёмные глаза при мысли о муже потеплели и взгляд смягчился.

Джонатан слушал их дружескую перепалку затаив дыхание. Он словно попал в другой мир. Неужели так бывает: любящий, заботливый альфа, с одним омегой на всю жизнь?  
Он-то думал, что такое возможно только в папиных сказках.  
Когда взаимные препирательства и обещания сломать нос после окончания рабочего дня, иссякли, на него, наконец, соизволили обратить внимание.

— Так, а ты у нас, значит, Джонатан, верно?  
— Д-да, — от его гулкого голоса, обращённого к нему, у парня мурашки побежали по спине и мгновенно вспотели ладони. Мужчина подошёл ближе и навис над ним, как гора, юноша едва доставал макушкой ему до середины груди. Джон вроде и понимал, что бояться здесь нечего и при всех своих габаритах Натан не выглядел злым и опасным, но всё равно продолжал ёжиться под его внимательным взглядом.  
— Отлично, я подготовил все необходимые направления, мой помощник проведёт тебя по всем нужным специалистам и вернёт обратно в целости и сохранности, — пробасил огромный альфа и даже подмигнул парнишке.

Буквально через пару минут в кабинет вошёл довольно высокий омега, уже в возрасте, но с приятными чертами лица и мягкой улыбкой.

— Эйден, — обратился к вошедшему Натаниэль. — Вот карта пациента, там всё отмечено. Начните с доктора Асара и им же закончите. Мне будет крайне интересно узнать его мнение. И постарайтесь успеть до того, как закончится мой перерыв.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Нат резко обернулся к другу и широко, предвкушающе улыбнулся, явно намереваясь засыпать того вопросами, но Дэвид опередил его:

— Ты направил его к Бенджи? Что ж ты всегда сразу самое плохое подозреваешь-то!  
— После нашей краткой беседы и твоего рассказа, я вообще не уверен, что его ребёнок ещё жив. Ты спрашивал у него, когда он в последний раз ощущал, как тот толкается?  
— Мы с ним знакомы меньше суток, да и спрашивать о таком всегда было твоей прерогативой, — огрызнулся Дэвид и опустился в кресло, о которое опирался до этого.  
— Жизнь на улице и постоянные побои, знаешь ли, не располагают к рождению здорового ребёнка. Бенджамин лучший в своём деле и его мнению я доверяю. Если плод мёртв или есть какие-то серьёзные патологии, надо избавиться от него как можно скорее…  
— Всё, прекрати! Интересно, ты всех приходящих к тебе омег с порога пугаешь, что с их ребёнком могут быть проблемы?  
— Естественно! Они тогда все бегут к Бенджи, а я могу расслабиться, выпить кофе и посмотреть что-нибудь интересное, — рассмеялся Нат. — На самом деле, ко мне мало кто сейчас вот так обращается. Я теперь в основном бумажками занимаюсь, конференции, финансирование и прочая скукота, — с некоторой тоской в голосе добавил он.

Надо сказать, Дэвид всегда удивлялся как это беременные омеги со всей своей тонкой душевной организацией и расшатанными гормонами нервами не шугаются и не бегут с криками при одном только виде этого здоровяка. Ему бы вышибалой работать в ночном клубе, а не акушером-омегологом. Он сам прекрасно помнил, как переживал, когда впервые доверил своего мужа тогда ещё совсем молодому врачу. Всё думал, как бы тот чего не повредил ненароком своими огромными ручищами. Но его опасения были беспочвенными, Натан своё дело знал и любил, считая его своим призванием, и его габариты никак не влияли на работу.

— Так, — грозно начал Натаниэль. — А теперь, давай, рассказывай.  
— Рассказывать что?  
— Да всё! Почему, зачем и как? Что, куда и каким образом? Мужик, ты заявился ко мне с бездомным, беременным омегой после того, как я не видел тебя почти год. А теперь заговариваешь мне зубы. Как это вообще всё получилось-то? Ты ж из дома не выходишь месяцами!  
— Да что рассказывать-то здесь? Я тебе и так утром почти всё сказал. Он украл в магазине хлеб, я вмешался, когда его схватил охранник, после забрал мальчишку домой, потому что он меня попросил, а потом сегодня утром увидел все эти страшные раны на его теле. Мне просто захотелось помочь.  
— Нда, я всегда знал, что ты немного того и тебе присуща спонтанность решений, но чтобы настолько. А ты не думал, что он мошенник? Что завтра к тебе заявится его папик с дружбанами и вынесет тебе всю квартиру, а потом в довершении ещё и компенсацию потребует, за моральный ущерб и похищение его мужа? Нельзя же таким доверчивым-то быть, это большой мегаполис, а не тот городок, в котором мы выросли, здесь такое на каждом шагу.  
— Опять ты за своё! Снова меня жизни учить вздумал? Ты мне не отец, и я уже сто лет как не мелкий пацан, сам могу решения принимать и отвечать за них.  
— Тихо, старик, притормози, — Нат примирительно поднял ладони. — Я просто переживаю за тебя, вот и всё. Может быть мальчишка и не замыслил плохого, но зачем тебе взваливать на себя эту ношу? Ты его совсем не знаешь, он тебе никто. Ну, жалко, согласен. Молоденький совсем, одинокий, беспомощный, но это же не котёнок какой-нибудь, чтобы его просто так подобрать и у себя оставить! Слушай, ну есть же замечательный выход из ситуации: просто сдай его в омежий приют, там о нём позаботятся и о его ребёнке тоже. Потом может и альфу ему подберут, с работой помогут. И всё, все счастливы, и доброе дело сделал, и совесть тебя не мучает.  
— Я не могу этого сделать, его не примут там, — сквозь зубы процедил Дэвид, ему совсем не хотелось посвящать Натана во все подробности.  
— Да ну, брось! Там всех принимают. Их спонсируют сердобольные богатенькие старички-омеги, фонды у них огромны. И этому парнишке с его малышом найдётся уголок.

Дэвид вздохнул, ему нужен был совет друга, а не его нотации. В конце концов, если подумать, кроме Натана у него больше никого и нет.  
Он решился и рассказал то, что поведал ему Джонатан меньше часа назад.

— Тебе нужно срочно оформить опеку над ним, хотя бы временную, — задумчиво произнёс Натан, потирая подбородок. Он достал сигареты из ящика стола, посмотрел на них с минуту и убрал обратно.  
— А то я без тебя не знаю, — огрызнулся Дэвид и добавил уже спокойнее. — Не успеем до праздников, всего пять дней осталось.  
— Ему скоро рожать, ему нужен этот чёртов номер, Дэйв! — взорвался Нат. — Я не смогу принять его здесь без этого, да и в другом месте никто не сможет. Одно дело анализы и прочие мелочи, которые ты оплатишь из своего кармана, другое дело роды. Я не собираюсь вместе с тобой попасть под суд из-за неизвестного мне омеги.  
— Будто бы я этого всего не понимаю, — проворчал Дэвид. — Но с судом — это ты преувеличиваешь. Он же ничей, максимум штрафами отделаемся.  
— Это по его мнению он ничей, но мы-то не знаем, какие отношения у государства с той общиной. Может им всё прекрасно известно и они их просто не трогают. Что-нибудь вроде сохранения культурного наследия коренных народов или ещё какая-то подобная ерунда. Тогда, когда всё станет известно соответствующим органам, тебя заставят вернуть и его, и младенца обратно, а меня турнут отсюда взашей за содействие.

Оба замолчали. Дэвид понимал, что друг прав, но выхода не видел. Он не собирался отдавать Джонатана тем извергам, которые по закону, скорее всего, считались его семьёй. Не только из-за данного мальчику обещания, но и по личным принципам, он бы просто не простил себе этого никогда.

— Ты знаешь к кому обратиться, — видя его замешательство, вкрадчиво заметил Натаниэль и отвернулся к окну.  
— Не находишь, что это будет несколько странным, объявиться ниоткуда через десять лет, что мы не общались, и потребовать у него помощи? Он же ненавидит меня, Нат! — простонал Дэвид, массируя висок. Он сразу понял, к чему клонит его друг, но сама мысль посмотреть в глаза тому человеку, о котором говорил Натан, заставляла его содрогнуться.  
— Брось, Айзек никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти. Ты сам придумал себе эту отговорку, просто чтобы не видеться с тем, кто так похож на твоего мужа, — с некоторой долей раздражения произнёс Натаниэль. — В любом случае, сейчас он единственный, кто может тебе помочь.

На этом их разговор прервался, потому что в кабинет после стука вошли Эйден с Джонатаном. Эйден передал изрядно увеличившуюся по толщине карту пациента и, попрощавшись с Джоном и пожелав ему удачи, вышел.  
Натаниэль внимательно изучил результаты анализов и заключение Бенджамина и просиял. Дэвид, увидев выражение его лица, облегчённо выдохнул.

— Ну, что ж, Джонатан, меньше чем через два месяца встретишься со своим маленьким омежкой, — улыбнулся Натан. — Плод без видимых патологий, анализы неплохие. Правда, малыш великоват, так что может и не омега на самом деле, послеродовое обследование уже точно покажет, — задумчиво произнёс он, ещё раз проверяя данные. — О, а вот это можешь забрать с собой, — и он протянул юноше небольшой, плотный лист. — Первая фотография твоего крохи. Мой Мэттью любит такие штуки, хранит целую понедельную коллекцию на каждого сына, — усмехнулся он.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс парень, вглядываясь в снимок. На его лице отразилась такая незамутнённая, всепоглощающая радость, что оба альфы не смогли сдержать улыбки.

Они уже уходили, когда Нат придержал друга за плечо. Выглянув в приёмную, он попросил своего секретаря позаботиться о Джонатане и угостить его чем-нибудь, а сам прикрыл дверь и обратился к Дэвиду:

— Послушай, я понимаю тебя, парнишку очень жалко и я согласен, что нельзя оставлять его на улице, это сродни преступлению. То, что с его ребёнком всё в порядке при том образе жизни, что он вёл — настоящее чудо. Рекомендации Бенджи я тебе передал, купи всё, что нужно, сейчас это важно. Но я вот, что хочу тебе сказать: не взваливай это всё на себя. Как бы там ни было, он тебе чужой, как и его ребёнок. Не принимай импульсивных, необдуманных решений, о которых потом пожалеешь. Айзек сможет помочь с номером и временной опекой, но тебе после этого лучше всего будет отвезти этого омегу в приют. И чем скорее ты это сделаешь, тем лучше. О нём позаботятся там и тебе не нужно будет беспокоиться. Пойми ты, это будет правильным решением.  
— А если Айзек не согласится помочь? Почему ты не рассматриваешь такого варианта? — процедил Дэвид, которому был весьма неприятен этот разговор.  
— Потому что мы оба знаем, что тебе Айзек ни в чём не откажет. Да и давно пора было возобновить общение, сколько можно выдумывать себе отговорки! Хорошо, что случай такой подвернулся.  
— А если я не хочу отдавать мальчика в приют? — с вызовом спросил седой альфа, спустя минуту.  
— Ох, Дейв, обдумай всё хорошенько, — со вздохом произнёс Натан. — Мальчишка с улицы, с чужим ребёнком — не тот с кем можно начинать новую жизнь.  
— Давай-ка я сам это решу, — почти прорычал Дэвид.

Коротко попрощавшись и попросив передать от него поздравления Мэттью, он вышел в приёмную. Джонатан пил чай с какими-то печенюшками и с удовольствием болтал с улыбчивым секретарём омегой. Обычный счастливый будущий папочка, будто и не он всего пару часов назад поведал Дэвиду свою жуткую историю.  
Альфа улыбнулся. Начать новую жизнь, оставить прошлое позади, снова научиться радоваться рядом с любимым человеком — весьма радужная перспектива. И кому какое, в сущности, дело с кем он начнёт эту свою новую жизнь.

**-11-**

Как и обещал Дэвид, после клиники они поехали в небольшой, уютный ресторанчик, где он позволил Джонатану выбрать себе всё, что захочется. Но тот засмущался, сказав, что ничего не понимает в этом и попросил альфу сделать заказ за него. Альфа сделал выбор, особенное внимание уделив десерту, справедливо полагая, что мальчик не часто в своей жизни ел сладкое.  
Пока омега с удовольствием поглощал принесённую им еду, Дэвид наблюдал за ним и размышлял.  
Десять лет он был один и никого близко к себе не подпускал, не хотел ни к кому привязываться, опасаясь новых потерь. А теперь вдруг в его жизнь ворвался этот парнишка и толстые стены, что так тщательно возводил он вокруг себя, разом разрушились, словно давно были испещрены сетью невидимых трещин и только ждали удара.  
Альфе вновь хотелось заботиться о ком-то, помогать, быть рядом. Ну и что с того, что сейчас они совершенно чужие друг другу, почти незнакомцы? У них будет время узнать друг друга поближе, возможно, со временем между ними возникнут какие-то чувства. Дэвид даже готов был просто соседствовать с Джоном, пусть только тот живёт в его квартире, растит своего ребёнка, а он просто будет помогать им. Лишь бы вновь чувствовать чужое присутствие рядом, слышать детский смех, с кем-то регулярно разговаривать. До встречи с Джонатаном он и не осознавал, насколько устал от своего одиночества и добровольного затворничества.  
Он никогда не страдал альтруизмом, не был рыцарем в сияющих латах, спешащим на помощь униженным и обездоленным. Всё, что он делал раньше, было ради его семьи и ближайших друзей, на посторонних и их проблемы он внимания не обращал. Но именно сейчас и именно этому юноше безумно хотелось помочь.  
Может быть он совершает ошибку и в дальнейшем поплатится за это, обретёт немало проблем и словит массу шишек, но решение было уже принято, осталось лишь озвучить его вслух.

— Я рад, что с малышом всё в порядке, — сказал альфа, ставя перед Джонатаном кружку с горячим какао. Они добрались домой только к вечеру, потому что посетили ещё пару магазинов и купили парнишке кое-что из одежды. Дэвид настоял на этом, пресекая его сопротивление. Главным образом потому, что просто не мог видеть его в одежде своего мужа, даже ругал себя, что когда-то не сжёг всё. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, разворошённые болезненные воспоминания продолжали вгрызаться в сердце своими иглоподобными зубами.  
— Да, я тоже, — юноша весь светился от радости, всё поглаживал себя по животу и не выпускал из рук снимок. — Спасибо вам огромное, я не знаю, как вас благодарить, вы столько сделали для меня…  
— Ну, всё, хватит, ты говоришь это сегодня через каждые пять минут. Я уже понял, что ты благодарен, замечательно, а теперь — закрыли тему, — мужчина чуть помолчал, глядя, как омега настороженно тыкает пальцем в крупные зефиринки, плавающие в какао. — Не волнуйся, они вполне съедобны и даже весьма вкусны, попробуй, — усмехнулся он, доказывая сказанное на собственном примере. — Натан сказал, что если учитывать все обстоятельства, то, что с твоим ребёнком всё в порядке — настоящее чудо, — прожевав заметил он.  
— Вы рассказали ему?! — ахнул Джон.  
— Вкратце. Не бойся, Нат — мой старый друг, он дурного не сделает, — поспешил успокоить его Дэвид. — Кстати, я созвонился с одним старым приятелем и завтра мы с тобой всё же наведаемся в полицию, — он не дал омеге, резко вскинувшему голову, ничего сказать и продолжил. — Мой знакомый поможет мне получить временную опеку и временный номер для тебя. После подумаем, что делать дальше, временная опека будет действовать ещё полгода, с возможностью продления. Когда ребёнок родится, зарегистрируем на моё имя, чтобы не было проблем. Может к тому времени стоит подать документы и на постоянную опеку? — спросил альфа скорее у себя, чем у шокированного мальчишки, и задумчиво покрутил свою кружку в ладонях.  
— Подождите, но постоянная — это ведь значит… это ведь… — Джонатан смотрел на него округлившимися глазами и кружка буквально скакала в его руках, расплескав часть содержимого. Альфа отобрал её и поставил на стол.  
— Это значит, что мы оформим брачный союз, — сказал он и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая дальнейшей реакции парня.  
— Я не понимаю… — прошептал юноша, его губы заметно дрожали. — Вы знаете меня меньше двух дней, как такое вообще возможно?! И у вас… у вас же семья… Я же видел, фотография в библиотеке, там…  
— Да, моя семья на этой фотографии, — альфа заметно напрягся. — Мой муж и сын. Но они существуют только на ней. Их нет, уже больше десяти лет.  
— Они… умерли?.. — осторожно спросил омега.  
— Да, но сейчас я не готов говорить об этом. Может позже, — уклончиво ответил Дэвид.  
— Но зачем вам я, с чужим ребёнком?! — воскликнул парнишка.

Альфа пожал плечами, встал и, взяв свою кружку, повернулся к выходу из комнаты.

— Можешь придумать причину сам, если она тебе так важна, — бросил он через плечо.

Остаток вечера и ужин прошли в молчании. Дэвид размышлял над тем, не слишком ли он торопит события и противный внутренний голосок отвечал ему, что да, события он торопит и весьма сильно. К тому же, не даёт мальчику свободы выбора, всё решая за него. Да кто вообще сказал, что тот захочет остаться с ним?!  
С другой стороны, период временной опеки даст им возможность присмотреться друг к другу и уже потом, по прошествии полугода можно будет принять решение о дальнейшей совместной жизни или распрощаться. В конце концов, надо признать, что совет Натана по поводу приюта не так уж плох. Приюты и центры помощи позволяют омегам начать жизнь заново, встать на ноги, найти себе пару. Нельзя быть настолько эгоистичным, чтобы лишить Джонатана такой возможности.

Дэвид ушёл к себе рано, сославшись на то, что у него накопилось много работы, и Джон остался один.  
Он побродил по квартире, выискивая узенькие, кривые коридорчики и скрытые за стеновыми панелями каморки. Мужчина не запрещал ему ходить где угодно и делать, что захочется, чем юноша и воспользовался. Отыскав подвал, о котором рассказывал альфа, он спустился вниз.  
Тонкая перегородка делила подвал на две части, очевидно вторая половина являлась чердаком соседа снизу. Подвал приютившего его альфы выглядел вполне традиционно: коробки, старая мебель и прочий хлам. Но всё это было чётко структурировано, поэтому беспорядочной свалкой ненужных вещей это назвать было нельзя.  
В стеллаже, где не хватало одной дверцы и трёх полок, сидел большой, лохматый медведь и ещё несколько игрушек. У самого Джонатана настоящих игрушек никогда не было, он с интересом разглядывал плюшевых зверей, а потом протянул руку и коснулся головы медведя. Непонятное ощущение: медведь был мягким и тёплым, будто нагретая весенним солнцем молодая зелёная поросль.  
Джон подумал, что было бы замечательно, если бы у его малыша были бы вот такие игрушки.  
Странный альфа, кажется, предложил ему остаться с ним, вернее, не предложил даже, а сообщил, что так будет. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить. Его, чумазого оборванца, вора и шлюху, забирает к себе богатый альфа, хочет заключить с ним брачный союз.  
Может быть, на самом деле, он валяется сейчас в какой-нибудь подворотне и умирает от голода, а это его предсмертные видения? Всё происходящее казалось слишком нереальным.  
Он не знал, что делать. Сбежать сейчас было бы глупо, врач сказал, что теперь ему надо быть предельно осторожным и хорошо заботиться о себе. Да и не похоже было, чтобы Дэвид собирался сделать что-то плохое. Его семья умерла, как он сказал, значит нет преград, чтобы стать его мужем, и малыша он хочет на себя записать. И при этом ничегошеньки не требует взамен! Последний пункт волновал Джонатана больше всего и вызывал массу подозрений. Ему по-прежнему было страшно. Страшно довериться до конца, страшно поверить, что всё это на самом деле и в конце не будет никакой жестокой расплаты.

— Джонатан, ты здесь? — позвал его альфа, стоя на верхней ступени лестницы.  
— Да, — отозвался юноша.  
— Так и знал, что ты в одной пижаме и носках сюда ушлёпал, — проворчал Дэвид, спустившись, и набрасывая на его плечи плед. — Пойдём пить чай?  
— А как же ваша работа? — Джон смотрел на него удивлённо, кутаясь в тёплое полотно.  
— Я закончил на сегодня, — пожал плечами мужчина и подтолкнул его к лестнице.

«Кем же работает этот до жути странный альфа?» — пронеслось в голове омеги, но он постеснялся спросить.

**-12-**

На следующий день они приехали в административный район города — искусственный насыпной остров, соединённый с остальной территорией разводными мостами. Здесь располагались все основные правительственные здания и офисы мировых корпораций.  
Надо сказать, Дэвид был немало удивлён, когда вчера узнал о новом месте работы Айзека. Когда они с ним виделись в последний раз, тот был младшим детективом в отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью. А теперь вот они с Джонатаном поднимались в лифте в одном из главных административных небоскрёбов на сороковой этаж, где располагался Департамент по надзору за соблюдением прав омег в южном округе. И Натан ведь, наверняка знал, что Айзек теперь работает здесь, но не сказал ему ничего. Сам Дэвид изначально рассчитывал только на то, что старый (и уже, наверное, бывший) друг сможет посоветовать ему нужных людей из числа своих знакомых, к которым можно обратиться за помощью. Но вчера, когда они говорили по телефону, Айзек сказал, что и сам может всё устроить, но хочет прежде пообщаться с самим омегой.

Они зашли в его офис, на двери которого красовалась табличка, сообщающая, что здесь трудится «второй заместитель главы департамента». Весьма недурно. Что ж, его друг всегда был тем ещё карьеристом, так что особо нечему удивляться.  
Не сказать, что Айзек встретил их с распростёртыми объятиями. Он некоторое время молча буравил их своим колючим взглядом и только спустя несколько минут предложил сесть. Дэвид отказался, слишком нервничал в его присутствии, он был уверен, что во взгляде статного светловолосого мужчины сквозила ненависть. Его красивое лицо, с слишком мягкими для альфы чертами, застыло в непонятном, нечитаемом выражении.  
Дэвид не мог на него смотреть и отвернулся к окну. Это лицо… за столько лет оно почти не изменилось, только едва заметная сеточка морщин украсила уголки глаз, да гладь лба пересекли две тонкие линии.

Увидев, к кому они пришли, Джонатан едва удержался, чтобы не издать удивлённый возглас. Мужчина по имени Айзек явно был альфой, но его лицо при этом являлось копией лица омеги, которого Джон видел на фотографии в библиотеке. Стало быть, это брат умершего мужа Дэвида? И он рассчитывает на помощь от этого человека? Помощи тому, кого решил сделать своим мужем? Что-то уж больно сомнительным был положительный исход всей этой затеи.  
Но омега покорно сел в предложенное кресло и ждал, пока к нему обратятся.

— Ну что ж, по крайней мере, тебе точно удалось удивить меня, Дэвид, — произнёс Айзек, неприкрыто разглядывая сидящего перед ним парнишку. У него был приятный, вкрадчивый голос, но сейчас в нём сквозил лёд. — Так, Джонатан, Дэвид мне уже кое-что поведал о тебе, но я хотел бы услышать всю историю до конца. Ты не против? — добившись утвердительного кивка, он продолжил. — Хорошо, тогда начни с того момента, как ты стал омегой старшего в общине альфы.  
— Но я не стал им, — возразил юноша. — У старшего много омег, меня лишь однажды привели к нему во время первой течки и всё. В дальнейшем я всё время пробовал сбежать, даже во время беременностей, но мне не удавалось уйти далеко. Потом меня отдали под надзор моему альфа-отцу и он заделал мне второго ребёнка.  
— Твой отец? — сидящий за столом мужчина приподнял бровь.  
— Да. Я — омега, он — альфа, остальное в общине не имеет значения.  
— Ладно, я понял. Что стало с твоими детьми? — перебил его Айзек.

Омега мельком взглянул на бледного Дэвида, который смотрел куда-то в окно застывшим взглядом, и неуверенно продолжил:

— Они умерли. Первого я выкинул рано. Думал, умру и сам тогда, и всё это закончится. Было много крови и очень больно, но я всё же выжил. А потом… мой альфа-отец часто бил меня. Говорил, что так я никуда не сбегу. Живот был совсем большим, когда он избил меня особенно сильно. Я разродился в ту ночь… мальчик… мальчик был мёртвым. Они сказали, что я никчёмный, другие нормально рожают, а у меня второй раз так… В общем, решили, что на мне сглаз или что-то в этом роде. Не трогали долго, ну, в этом плане, а так — били по-прежнему. Как-то отец потащил меня к шаману, он отдельно от общины живёт, на болотах. Тот старик долго трахал меня, а после заявил, что изгнал болезнь и я зачну нормального ребёнка при следующей течке. Но перед тем, как это случилось, я снова сбежал. Не в город, просто в лес. Меня вернули, но течка уже закончилась. Я сбегал снова и снова. За месяц до новой течки меня посадили на цепь, но через неделю меня освободил один из насильно привезённых в общину омег. Он сказал, что мне собираются сломать ноги, чтобы я не убегал. Они умеют это делать так, чтобы потом вообще не мог ходить, как моему папе. Мы с тем омегой сбежали. Нагнали группу геологов, которые проходили через общину за пару дней до этого. Они взяли нас с условием, что мы будем всячески ублажать их в походе, а обратно обещали пойти другой дорогой и отвезти нас в город. Мне было уже всё равно, лишь бы уйти из того ада и быть подальше от своего отца, поэтому я был на всё согласен.  
Мы жили с геологами остаток весны и всё лето. Они пользовались нами, как хотели, но не били и кормили нормально. Этот ребёнок от кого-то из них. Они сдержали обещание и отвезли нас в тот городок с аэродромом, где я когда-то скрывался с папой. Один из геологов решил, что именно он отец моего ребёнка и не хотел меня отпускать, сказал, что заберёт с собой. Я не перечил ему, мне было нужно добраться до большого города и попытаться как-то разыскать папиных родных. Геологи должны были ждать смену на своей базе в этом городке. Но я боялся, что за нами туда скоро придут из общины. Они всегда находят, куда бы ни ушёл, а там и подавно. Ночи я проводил в ангаре, а не в доме геологов, там бы не стали искать сразу. Постоянно упрашивал пилотов забрать меня, неважно куда, лишь бы подальше, но они только гоняли меня. Другой омега все надежды возлагал на геологов, привык уже к ним, вроде даже привязался к одному из них, и тот отвечал ему взаимностью. В общем… их убили всех. Геологов, омегу и базу их подожгли, а я прятался в одном из грузовых вертолётов, ещё днём туда забрался, когда механики, чинившие его, куда-то отошли. В нём и улетел. Раньше не удавалось пробраться внутрь, а тут… я не знаю, как-то повезло.

Омега дрожал всем телом, по его щекам градом катились слёзы. Айзек нервно постукивал ручкой по столу.

— Ну же, Дэвид, успокой его! — не выдержал он. — Ты же вроде собрался сделать его своим омегой, так давай, начинай вести себя как муж.

Дэвид бросил в его сторону короткий сердитый взгляд, подошёл к Джонатану и приобнял его за вздрагивающие плечи.

— Всё хорошо, здесь до тебя никто не доберётся, они остались там, в лесу. У тебя всё получилось, и теперь всё будет хорошо, слышишь меня! Не плачь, я с тобой, — закончил он совсем тихо, губами коснувшись тёплой макушки.

Ощутив ласковое прикосновение, Джон постарался взять себя в руки и уже через пару минут продолжил свой рассказ.

— Я оказался в этом городе. Папа рассказывал, что в больших городах есть специальные приюты для омег, где можно спокойно родить, и потом в них могут помочь подыскать омеге и ребёнку новый дом. Я сумел найти такое место, но мне отказали, нет этого регистрационного номера. Я пытался узнать, как мне его получить, но везде задавали слишком много лишних вопросов, я боялся, что меня отправят обратно. В конечном итоге, я узнал, что для того чтобы дали этот номер, нужен альфа, который бы поручился за меня. Естественно, у меня никого не было. Я стал жить, где придётся. Пока живот был ещё не таким большим, мне удавалось найти приют на ночь, расплачиваясь телом, а потом…  
— Я всё понял, не продолжай, — остановил его Айзек и перестал писать. — А что с родителями твоего папы-омеги? У тебя сохранились какие-нибудь адреса, имена?  
— Я помню как их зовут, но адрес давно потерял. Мне его ещё папа на бумажке писал, и я её всегда с собой носил, но она намокла несколько раз, все буквы и цифры размылись.  
— Хотя бы город. Ну же, постарайся вспомнить, это очень важно.

Омега виновато покачал головой, смахнул вновь выступившие слёзы.

— Простите, я правда не помню. В детстве я много раз повторял весь адрес, чтобы запомнить, но постепенно всё куда-то ушло. Я знаю только, что это небольшой город, не такой как этот. И там ещё какой-то крупный университет расположен, в нём папа учился. Его родителей зовут Марк и Ноа Ирвинг. И ещё брат папы — Саймон. А самого папу звали Джереми.  
— Хорошо. Это уже кое-что, — он чиркнул несколько строк и отложил ручку. — Я услышал всё, что нужно. Дай ещё только взглянуть на твою спину.

Джонатан неуверенно посмотрел на Дэвида, и тот кивнул в ответ. Тогда юноша задрал свитер с рубашкой до шеи, обнажив спину.

— М-да, — не удержавшись, протянул Айзек и сделал пару снимков. — Всё, можешь опустить одежду. Подожди Дэвида в приёмной, нам нужно обсудить некоторые детали оформления документов.

Когда юноша вышел, притворив за собой дверь, Айзек перевёл на седого мужчину тяжёлый взгляд, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.

**-13-**

Айзек вновь предложил Дэвиду присесть, на этот раз гораздо настойчивее, и тот занял одно из кресел напротив его стола.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — обратился Айзек к Дэвиду после долгого молчания, уперев локти о стол и положив подбородок на переплетённые пальцы. — Давно мог бы заключить союз с хорошим омегой из порядочной семьи. Ну, или если тебе так нравятся омеги сразу с детьми, присмотрел бы отмытого, симпатичного омегу в приюте. У них там в последнее время возросло количество молоденьких беспризорников, подобранных на улицах и в притонах…  
— Айзек, заткни пасть! — взорвался Дэвид. — С чего ты удумал читать мне нотации? Это всегда было делом Натана и я не собираюсь выслушивать подобное ещё и от тебя.  
— Ну, Дэвид, десять лет — большой срок, — продолжил светловолосый мужчина, чуть сдвинув брови и сжав губы в тонкую, бледную линию. — Ты мог давно иметь нормальную семью, а в итоге подобрал с улицы безродную, брюхатую шлюху и собираешься сделать его своим мужем, — он явно специально старался уколоть седого мужчину побольнее, выискивая в своём арсенале иглу поострее. И у него получилось быстрее, чем он сам ожидал.  
Дэвид сорвался с места и ударил его, не сдерживая силы, а после, схватил за грудки и, заглядывая в глаза, прошипел:

— Ты всё ещё винишь меня в произошедшем, верно? — не увидев в застывших льдинках глаз Айзека никакого ответа, он оттолкнул его от себя. Тот лишь поправил галстук и криво ухмыльнулся, слизывая языком кровь с уголка своих губ. — Ты согласился встретиться только чтобы поиздеваться? Если так, то мы уходим, — Дэвид резко развернулся и направился к выходу, но вдруг услышал за спиной спокойный, сухой голос и остановился.  
— Ещё на десять лет, Дэвид? Сколько ты ещё будешь скрываться в своей норе? — Айзек вздохнул, болезненно поморщился, на мгновение спрятал лицо в ладонях, а потом резко вскинул голову. — Я ждал тебя после похорон, и весь год после, — теперь его голос звучал совсем иначе, надломлено и с горечью на дне. — Думал, может на первую годовщину ты явишься. Мы ведь тоже твоя семья, по крайней мере, я так считал… Десять лет, Дэвид, и ты приходишь с просьбой. Никаких извинений, никаких объятий, ради приличия даже не поинтересовался, как там твои племянники. Ладно, к чёрту! Я столько лет хотел тебе всё высказать, столько продумывал свою речь, а на деле выдохся за пару минут, — он грустно усмехнулся.

Дэвид мельком взглянул на него, отмечая про себя ожившее лицо, на котором то и дело сменялись эмоции, обошёл большой стол и встал позади Айзека, у высокого окна. Они молчали. В воздухе висела тяжёлая атмосфера. Светловолосый альфа нервно вертел в длинных пальцах дорогую ручку, всё не решаясь продолжить разговор.

— Я ведь скучал по тебе, придурок, — сдавленно произнёс Айзек, не поворачиваясь и не видя, как дрогнули плечи Дэвида. — Мы все скучали: мои родители, Итан, мальчики. Когда ты вчера позвонил, это было сродни чуду, а оказалось, что ты только ради этого парня. Ты… ты хоть понимаешь, что ты наделал?.. Мои родители, они думали, что ты возненавидел нас всех. Я убеждал их в обратном, снова и снова, пока сам не перестал верить в свои слова. Они так и умерли, чувствуя себя виноватыми, перед тобой и твоими родителями, которым обещали заботиться о тебе.  
— Я всегда считал, что это ты ненавидишь меня за то, что случилось с Эзрой, — попытался оправдаться Дэвид, сам чувствуя как жалко это звучит.  
— Эзра сам выбрал свой путь, и я уже тогда был достаточно взрослым человеком, чтобы это понять. Ни у кого и в мыслях не было тебя обвинять. Мы все знали, что ты делал для него всё, что мог. Но ты же такой дурак, Дэвид. Как всегда решил всё за всех сам, навыдумывал себе преград и выбрал жизнь отшельника. А нам только оставалось сходить с ума от невозможности тебе помочь. Хорошо хоть, что с Натаном не прекратил общение, так мы хотя бы знали, что ты жив и относительно здоров.

Дэвид молчал, он не знал, что сказать на это. Столько лет он боялся этой встречи и уже думал, что она никогда не состоится. И вот он здесь, в одной комнате с другом своего детства, когда-то лучшим другом, почти братом, которого последние десять лет он считал чуть ли не врагом. А всё оказалось совсем не так. Он действительно дурак, Айзек прав.

— Я помогу тебе, — ровно произнёс светловолосый мужчина, справившись, наконец, со своими эмоциями. — Тем более, что вижу определённые выгоды для себя во всей этой истории.  
— Какие ещё выгоды? — настороженно спросил Дэвид.  
— Ну, ты вернёшься в семью и даже не спорь. Это основное моё условие, без этого ничего не будет. А об остальном пока не скажу, надо всё обмозговать.  
— Я вряд ли вернусь в родительский дом, Айк…  
— Я и не требую от тебя, чтобы ты снова жил по соседству, просто не пропадай так больше, — усмехнулся Айзек и они наконец-то посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Высокий, светловолосый альфа поднялся на ноги и заключил Дэвида в объятия, а потом, словно смутившись подобного открытого проявления чувств, резко оттолкнул его от себя и в следующее мгновение протянул руку для пожатия. — Обещай мне, что никогда больше не уйдёшь вот так. Обещай! Я не хочу больше никогда видеть, как Итан плачет из-за тебя, не хочу придумывать немыслимые отговорки для своих сыновей, объясняя, куда делся их дядя, — горячо произнёс Айзек, сжимая крупную ладонь друга.  
— Хорошо, Айк, я не поступлю так больше, — пообещал Дэвид тоном провинившегося ребёнка. — Ты правда поможешь? Этому мальчику, которого ты несколько минут назад назвал безродной шлюхой?  
— Я помогаю не ему, а тебе. Если этот парнишка и его ребёнок смогут снова сделать тебя живым и подарить тебе счастье, да хотя бы его подобие, то я не могу быть против.

Дэвид улыбнулся и намеревался уже сказать «спасибо», но Айзек, похоже, не растерял весь скопленный за эти годы яд и продолжил уже более язвительным тоном:

— Хотя, это, конечно, странный поступок, даже для тебя. Сколько ты с ним знаком? Сутки? Двое? Ты всегда был немного психом, Дэвид.  
— О, умоляю тебя, даже не начинай!  
— Нет, ну задумайся об этом хоть на минуту. Ты действуешь слишком импульсивно. Будет жаль, если тебя всё-таки водят вокруг пальца.  
— Заткнись уже, а! А то у меня снова кулаки зачесались до твоей челюсти, — прорычал Дэвид. — К тому же, ты и сам видел все эти раны на его спине, ну, зачем ему врать? — более спокойно закончил он.  
— Не волнуйся, я всё выясню. Говорю же, это будет выгодно для меня, если окажется правдой, поэтому копать я буду хорошо и резво, как в старые добрые времена, — пообещал Айзек с усмешкой. — Что касается документов, вот направление, — он протянул Дэвиду вложенный в тонкую папку лист. — С ним в соседнее здание на двадцать восьмой этаж. Обратитесь к Эндрю Хейзелу, я позвоню ему, он будет вас ждать. Мгновенно всё оформить, конечно, не получится, сам понимаешь, но я значительно ускорю стандартную процедуру, так что дня через три вы уже получите всё, что нужно.  
— Спасибо, Айк, я в большом долгу перед тобой.  
— Да, да, всё верно, долг большой и советую начать погашать его уже сегодня. Например, позвонив вечерком Итану, а после разговора с ним, ещё и подозвав племянников к телефону. А уж когда ты соберёшься и приедешь к нам погостить — считай, что половина долга списана, — довольный собой, он улыбался во все тридцать два зуба.

Они тепло попрощались и Дэвид поспешил к Джонатану. Всё прошло как нельзя лучше, теперь он мог признаться себе, что совершенно не ожидал такого исхода. Может быть, Джон приносит ему удачу? Мысль была приятной и грела душу, а день только начинался.

**-14-**

С документами для Джонатана вышло не всё так просто, и Эндрю Хейзел стал лишь первой ступенью в этом утомительном процессе. Их отправляли от одного к другому: подписи, заявления, биометрия, фотографии. Где было возможно, Дэвид ходил один, потому что видел, что каждый новый этаж давался омеге с большим трудом. Парнишка старался не показывать виду, но передвигался всё медленнее, иногда еле заметно морщился и искусал уже все губы.

— Поехали домой? — сказал Дэвид, видя как юноша привалился плечом к стенке лифта, устало прикрыв глаза и поддерживая рукой свой большой живот.  
— Но ещё же не всё, — удивлённо возразил Джон.  
— Ты устал и наверняка проголодался. Вернёмся завтра, — он приобнял омегу и немного помассировал его поясницу, но почувствовав, как тот замер под его прикосновениями, остановился и сделал шаг в сторону.

Услышав его рассказ до конца, там, в кабинете Айзека, Дэвид понял, что сложностей у них будет немало и пройдёт ещё много времени, прежде чем мальчик научится ему доверять. После всех тех зверств, что он испытал, это было совсем не удивительно. Теперь всё его поведение стало понятным, конечно, он боится и постоянно ждёт удара, ведь с ним так поступали всегда, хорошей жизни он и не знал.  
Альфа подумал, что хорошо было бы познакомить Джонатана с Итаном и Мэттью, может это поможет ему быстрее адаптироваться к нормальной жизни. Было бы просто замечательно, если бы он смог с ними подружиться. Они бы стали примером того, что жизнь с альфой может быть спокойной и счастливой. А Дэвид хотел сделать юношу счастливым, потому что тот просто заслужил это, за всё то, что он пережил, за всё то зло, что ему причинили. Мужчина мечтал увидеть искреннюю улыбку на его губах, услышать его смех.  
Он будет стараться, потихоньку, маленькими шажочками и у них всё получится. По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось верить в это. Потому что рядом с Джонатаном ему было хорошо, будто бы легче дышалось, было спокойно на душе и хотелось жить, по-настоящему жить, а не влачить жалкое существование, чем он занимался до сих пор.

— Но ведь осталась только эта штука… которая с глазом… и, кажется, какое-то собеседование, — неуверенно произнёс омега.  
— Это опять на двух разных этажах, а ты с утра нормально не ел и я же вижу, что у тебя уже ноги подкашиваются.  
— Но сюда так далеко ехать от вашего дома, вы опять потратите на меня кучу времени…  
— Я теперь его всегда на тебя буду тратить, — усмехнулся Дэвид. — Это моя прямая обязанность. Но если тебе очень хочется закончить именно сегодня, то можем попробовать, но сначала ты как следует пообедаешь. Не забывай, что когда не кушаешь ты, не кушает и твой малыш, — строго закончил он.

Джонатан, услышав это, не стал упорствовать, и вскоре в стеклянно-бетонных джунглях административного острова они смогли отыскать довольно милое местечко с неплохой кухней. Омега снова попросил выбрать за него. Но в этот раз Дэвид потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы узнать, что тому вообще нравится из еды. Полученные сведения были неутешительными и вновь напомнили о том, в какой среде вырос мальчик.  
Самым редким лакомством в его жизни было мясо, которое ему почти никогда не доставалось, только кости и объедки. На метеорологической станции и у геологов его кормили консервами, несколько раз перепало и тушёное мясо. Из всего, что юноша ему рассказал, сидя за столом и жутко смущаясь, выходило так, что любит он свежий белый хлеб и совершенно любое мясо и очень не любит всё зелёное, потому что это напоминает ему о тех периодах, когда ему приходилось есть траву, чтобы выжить.

После позднего обеда они вернулись обратно, и Джон с честью выдержал довольно длительное собеседование, на котором Дэвид не мог присутствовать и решил воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы оформить заявку на чип, который потом можно будет встроить в обручальное кольцо.  
Когда-то чипы были созданы, чтобы в значительной степени облегчить жизнь ревнивым альфам, сейчас же они служили скорее на благо омег, а в последнее время получили ещё более широкое применение, благодаря возможности размещать на крошечных устройствах значительный объём информации.  
Дэвиду вспомнилось, что у Натана есть контакты отличного ювелира, который занимается чипированными украшениями. Почему-то ему хотелось когда-нибудь устроить мальчику настоящий праздник, а не просто заключить союз, поставив подписи в таком же скучном административном здании. Может, сам он и был староват для такого, но ведь для Джонатана это будет впервые и было бы замечательно, если у него останется масса впечатлений и тёплых воспоминаний об этом событии.  
Мужчина со смешком мысленно одёрнул себя. С этим он уж точно забегает вперёд, никто не сказал, что юноша захочет остаться с ним по прошествии полугода и, тем более, стать его омегой. Всё-таки разница в возрасте у них огромная и парнишка ему, по большому счёту, в сыновья годится. Вполне возможно, что Дэвид никогда не сможет стать для него достаточно привлекательным, чтобы он увидел в нём не только защитника, но и потенциального партнёра и супруга. О любви альфа даже не задумывался, сам не был уверен, что ещё способен на подобные чувства. Он был убеждён, что главное, чтобы с человеком было уютно, чтобы можно было проводить вечера в тишине и всё равно наслаждаться близостью друг друга, а остальное уже более вторично.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил мужчина вышедшего, наконец, из кабинета Джона.  
— Вроде нормально, — омега выглядел совсем усталым, надо было срочно везти его домой, но он всё равно всеми силами старался не показывать своего состояния и даже немного улыбался. — Мне задавали много странных вопросов, в основном о вас. Спрашивали добровольно ли я у вас нахожусь, не угрожали ли вы мне, не делали ли больно и ещё много разного, — он пожал плечами. — Я просто честно на всё ответил, ничего сложного. Они отдали мне эту бумагу, — он протянул вложенный в файл лист. — Сказали, что понадобится, когда нужно будет забирать документы.  
— Хорошо. Ты молодец, — Дэвид мягко и ободряюще улыбнулся ему, сам удивляясь тому, что за эти пару дней он улыбался чаще, чем за пару последних лет. — А теперь поехали, наконец, домой. Тебе надо как следует отдохнуть, это был ну очень утомительный день.

Как и обещал Айзек, документы они получили ещё до наступления зимних праздников. У Джонатана теперь было всё необходимое для дальнейшей жизни и если бы он захотел, то мог бы уйти от Дэвида и жить в другом месте, временная опека всё равно продолжала бы действовать. Сам мужчина не говорил ему об этом, но наверняка парню всё разъяснили и так во время последнего собеседования.  
Альфа не стал терять времени и завёз необходимые бумаги в клинику. Теперь Натан мог официально зарегистрировать Джона как пациента своего отделения и назначить ему врача, который станет вести его беременность и будет присутствовать при родах. Тот указал в карте Бенджи, но пообещал, что по возможности и сам будет принимать в этом участие.  
И Нат, и Айзек зазывали Дэвида провести праздник вместе с ними. По старой традиции, праздновали они совместно, хотя Натаниэль уже давно не жил в их родном городке, слишком далеко было добираться каждый день до клиники.  
В итоге, Дэвид согласился только заглянуть в гости накануне, сославшись на то, что Джонатану сейчас ни к чему вся эта праздничная суматоха, да и не комфортно тот будет чувствовать себя там, потому как до сих пор настороженно относится даже к нему самому, не говоря уже о стольких малознакомых людях.  
Натан поворчал, конечно, на этот счёт, но настаивать сильно не стал, за что Дэвид был ему благодарен.

В назначенный день они с Джонатаном поехали в пригород, где Дэвид когда-то родился и вырос, и где не был уже очень и очень давно.  
Руки помнили дорогу лучше, чем голова, мужчина сворачивал в нужных местах буквально на автомате.  
За эти несколько дней в их отношениях с омегой наметился какой-то сдвиг. Юноша почти перестал шарахаться от его прикосновений, стал более разговорчивым. Оказалось, что он умеет и любит читать, и теперь всё время он проводил рядом с альфой. Тот пустил его в свой кабинет и мальчик тихо сидел в уголке с выбранной книжкой.  
Самым удивительным для Дэвида стало изменение, которое он обнаружил в себе самом — он вдруг снова начал писать. Не так, как это было до этого, по две-три строчки в день, теперь он набивал за день полноценную главу и уже знал, чем её продолжить. От этого он пребывал в постоянно приподнятом настроении и не чувствовал усталости и привычной сонливости с утра, даже если ночью снова приходилось утешать разбуженного кошмарами Джона.  
Вчерашний вечер стал особенно примечательным: парнишка позволил помассировать себе поясницу, и это был первый раз, когда Дэвид прикоснулся к его обнажённой коже. Это длилось долго, потому что омега сначала всё привыкал к его прикосновениям и никак не мог расслабиться, а когда у него, наконец, получилось, и мышцы спины поддались, мужчина был просто счастлив. Сам даже удивился, что получил от этого процесса такое удовольствие.

Автомобиль остановился напротив милого двухэтажного домика, облицованного белым камнем, с большой террасой, увитой ветками плюща.  
Дэвид остановился у низкой, кованой калитки и глубоко вздохнул прежде чем толкнуть её. С Итаном они уже созванивались, но всё равно было немного не по себе вновь здесь оказаться.  
Совсем рядом с этим домом находился его собственный: большой, в три этажа, из красного кирпича, за таким же кирпичным забором из-за которого выглядывали ветви разросшихся старых деревьев. Дэвид лишь бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд и ускорил шаг.

Ит сразу открыл им дверь, уже ждал. Айзека дома не было, а Натан с Мэттью и детьми собирались приехать только вечером, всё равно завтра целый день на праздничные приготовления.  
Джонатан смотрел на Итана во все глаза, он ещё ни разу не видел такого омегу. Высокий, почти как его альфа и такой же светловолосый, Ит был отлично сложён и статен, имел гордую осанку, с по-армейски прямой спиной. Гладкие волосы мягкими прядками ложились на плечи, доброе лицо светилось ласковой улыбкой, но в орехового цвета глазах стояли слёзы. Он пропустил гостей в дом и отошёл на несколько шагов назад, рассматривая их, а потом приложил ладонь ко рту и тихо всхлипнул.  
Дэвид тут же шагнул к нему и нежно обнял.

— Ну что ты, Ит, что ты, тише-тише. Всё же хорошо, — успокаивал он его, легонько похлопывая по спине.  
— Теперь да, — ответил тот, смахивая выступившие слёзы. — Я просто очень рад тебя, наконец, увидеть, — он мягко коснулся щеки альфы и, осторожно выпутавшись из его объятий, повернулся к юноше. — Добро пожаловать в семью, Джонатан, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и, подойдя, обнял и его.  
— Здравствуйте. Мне… мне очень приятно… Спасибо, — пробормотал парнишка, засмущавшись, он не был готов к такому тёплому приёму. Надо же, чтобы у такого строгого и кажущегося холодным альфы, как Айзек, был такой милый, приветливый супруг.  
Итан выглядел очень хорошо и ухоженно, поэтому, Джон очень удивился, когда, обмолвившись об этом Дэвиду, узнал, что тот старше своего альфы на пять лет.

Племянники Дэвида тоже были где-то в гостях, и время до вечера они провели в тихих, семейных разговорах у камина, за чашкой чая и столиком, заставленным сладостями.  
Итан, видимо, предупреждённый мужем, был крайне осторожен в расспросах и предельно внимателен к юноше, и вскоре тот совершенно расслабился в его обществе.  
Дэвид в какой-то момент выпал из их омежьего разговора, который по какой-то причине свернул полностью в сторону чая и кексиков, хотя альфа прекрасно знал, что, обладатель докторской степени в области искусств, Ит, вполне мог поддержать и повести любую беседу.  
Он вышел на террасу, которая огибала фасад и выходила во внутренний дворик. Там его дом был виден как на ладони, потому что позади они были объединены с домом семьи Айзека общей территорией. Через несколько минут, на его плечо легла лёгкая, тёплая ладонь.

— Твои ключи по-прежнему у нас, Дэйв. Хочешь сходить туда? Мы присматривали за домом, так что там всё в порядке, — произнёс светловолосый омега.  
— Спасибо, Ит, — мужчина благодарно накрыл его пальцы своей рукой. Итан всегда был ему словно старший брат, да и им всем, наверное. Разрешал их конфликты, помогал, поддерживал. Он сам когда-то выбрал Айзека, первый признался ему и сам же настоял на свадьбе. Нат по-дружески посмеивался над ними, но, несмотря ни на что, пара у них сложилась отличная и семья получилась крепкая и дружная, в основном, конечно, благодаря опять же, стараниям омеги. Потому что, надо признать, что характер у Айка всегда был довольно скверным, и вряд ли кто-то другой вытерпел бы его столь долго.  
Итан пришёл с ключами и Джонатаном, вновь уловив не высказанное Дэвидом желание.

— Весь этот огромный дом ваш?! — ахнул омега, оказавшись внутри. — Да он же почти такой же большой, как тот, в котором у вас квартира.  
— Нет, ты преувеличиваешь, вовсе не такой. В любом случае, жить здесь в одиночестве просто невыносимо, поэтому я и перебрался в город, — «Звучит вполне правдоподобно», — подумал мужчина. — Этот дом несколько поколений принадлежал моей семье. Раньше она была довольно большой, а теперь вот остался только я.  
— О-о, — протянул парнишка, то ли так реагируя на реплику альфы, то ли слушая своё эхо.

В доме они пробыли недолго, даже всех комнат не обошли, Дэвид просто не смог. Поднявшись на второй этаж и увидев двери в свою спальню и детскую, он понял, что его трясёт так сильно, будто он снова оказался на грани приступа, которые не беспокоили его уже очень давно, поэтому, он поспешил уйти оттуда поскорее.

Очень хотелось повидаться с Мэтти и взглянуть на его младшенького сынишку, но они сильно задерживались и, отужинав с приехавшим с работы Айзеком и их с Итом сыновьями, Дэвид засобирался домой. Тем более, что Джон уже совсем клевал носом.  
Договорившись встретиться уже в новом году, Дэвид передал подарки для Ната и его семьи и, поздравив своих друзей с наступающим, поехал обратно в город.  
Дорога была длинной и мальчик, пригревшись, задремал. Стоя в вечерних пробках, Дэвид любовался его спокойным лицом, приоткрытыми, чуть влажными губами, подрагивающими рыжеватыми ресницами, впервые отмечая для себя, какой тот красивый, может не в общепринятом смысле, но безумно милый, совершенно очаровательный и нежный.

— Джонатан, проснись, мы приехали, — тихо произнёс мужчина, убирая за ухо упавшую на лицо юноши прядку тёмно-медовых волос.

Парнишка завозился, стал забавно тереть заспанные глазки кулачками. Губы его припухли со сна, щёки алели, и Дэвид, невольно залюбовавшись им, вдруг потянулся вперёд и коснулся мягким поцелуем. Он быстро отстранился, сам шокированный и смущённый своим поступком, но к своему удивлению, не увидел на лице Джона страха или отвращения. Юноша только отчаянно покраснел по самые кончики ушей и спрятал глаза.

Они не говорили об этом, просто разошлись по своим комнатам, пожелав друг другу доброй ночи, будто и не случилось ничего, но в мыслях своих возвращались к этому снова и снова.

**-15-**

Наступил тот самый день, когда весь город готовился отмечать смену года. Дэвид запасся всем необходимым заранее и теперь им оставалось только подготовить к празднику дом.  
Джонатан смотрел снизу вверх на седого мужчину, которому помогал развешивать нити маленьких разноцветных лампочек, и не узнавал. За эту неделю, что омега прожил у него, вообще много чего произошло и многое изменилось. Юноша и поверить не мог, что прошло совсем немного времени, ему самому казалось, что минул как минимум год.  
Альфа преобразился, часто улыбался, даже шутил, стал лучше ухаживать за собой, отчего выглядел теперь моложе. Они много разговаривали и для Джона в доме больше не осталось ни одной запертой двери, потому что кабинет Дэвида был для него постоянно открыт. Он узнал, что мужчина пишет книги и оказалось, что одна из полок в библиотеке занята его произведениями. Джонатан с огромным интересом взялся за их чтение, дело шло не слишком быстро, сказывалось длительное отсутствие практики, но папины уроки всё же не прошли даром, и он с удовольствием окунулся в придуманный альфой мир.  
Первые дни совершенно не верилось в то, что с ним происходит, но получив на руки документы, парень вдруг осознал, что это всё по-настоящему. Дэвид оставался всё таким же мягким, добрым, предельно внимательным, заботился о нём, ничего не требуя взамен, и получая от этого какое-то своё, особенное удовольствие.  
Когда они были в гостях в доме Айзека, больше всего Джонатана поразило то, что Итан сказал ему: «Добро пожаловать в семью». Эти слова глубоко запали в его душу и он неоднократно прокручивал их в голове, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло и от этого хочется улыбаться.  
Он не думал, что когда-нибудь в мире найдётся место, где ему будет так хорошо, даже не смел мечтать об этом.  
А вчера Дэвид поцеловал его, и в этом не было грязи, только всё та же забота и тепло. Он думал, что альфа захочет продолжить дома, но тот опять ничего не сделал, а следующее утро было совершенно обычным, будто ничего и не произошло. Может быть стоило просто забыть об этом, но Джон уже не мог. Впервые не испытав отвращения от подобного прикосновения к себе, он понял, что ему хотелось бы испытать это снова, а ещё очень хотелось, чтобы альфа обнимал его чаще. Ради этих объятий он уже два раза схитрил, притворяясь ночью, что ему снятся кошмары. Дэвид всегда быстро приходил, когда слышал, как он стонет во сне, садился на постель и крепко прижимал его к себе. В такие моменты юноша чувствовал себя особенно хорошо. Он клал щёку на широкое плечо, вдыхал запах альфы и всеми силами старался не заснуть слишком быстро, чтобы ощущать это подольше. В руках мужчины было так спокойно, будто ничего плохого никогда и не было в его жизни и уж точно никогда не будет. За свой обман было безумно стыдно, но он того стоил.

Джонатан вызвался помочь с уборкой, пока мужчина будет готовить. Вообще, как выяснилось, раз в неделю к Дэвиду приходил уборщик, но в праздничные дни у того тоже были выходные.  
Альфа строго-настрого запретил юноше поднимать что-либо тяжёлое, забираться на табуретки, чтобы достать повыше, или, наоборот, нагибаться слишком сильно и ещё много чего, а сам отправился на кухню, заниматься их праздничным ужином. Готовил альфа просто потрясающе, хотя, возможно так казалось, потому что раньше Джон и не ел нормальной пищи, в любом случае, он всегда сметал всё до последней крошки и никогда не был против добавки.

Парнишка самозабвенно стирал пыль с полок в библиотеке и кожаных переплётов. Дэвид сказал ему не усердствовать там особо, но Джонатан очень любил эту комнату, ему просто нравилось находиться здесь, поэтому он всё делал не спеша.  
Дойдя до полки, на которой стояла фотография семьи альфы, парень задержал на ней взгляд, а потом взял небольшую рамку в руки.  
Он аккуратно стёр с неё пыль и вновь стал всматриваться в запечатлённые на ней лица. Дэвид так и не рассказывал, что случилось с его семьёй, но судя по всему, это было что-то очень и очень плохое, о чём ему было невыносимо вспоминать. Джон никогда не спрашивал, считал, что не имеет на это права, но всё же ему хотелось узнать, потому что неведение рождало в нём смутное беспокойство.  
Он долго смотрел на неё и размышлял, что же могло произойти, и не заметил, как Дэвид оказался прямо за его спиной и вдруг забрал рамку из его рук.  
Мальчик испуганно отшатнулся, больше от неожиданности, потому что уже уяснил для себя, что этот альфа не из тех, кто любит распускать руки.  
Мужчина несколько минут неотрывно смотрел на фотографию странным взглядом, в котором сквозила некоторая обречённость и боль, а потом заговорил.

— Это Эзра и Зак, — тихо произнёс Дэвид, водя по стеклу рамки кончиками пальцев. — Эзра всегда был рядом. Мы росли вместе. Наша семья три поколения соседствовала с их семьёй. Эзра и Айзек близнецы, ты это и так, наверное, сразу заметил. Худшее из возможных сочетаний, конечно. Ещё в утробе Айзек выпил все соки из своего брата, и Эзра родился очень слабым, еле выходили, да и в дальнейшей жизни его ждало много проблем со здоровьем. Мои родители умерли рано, а других родственников у меня к тому времени уже не было, поэтому родители Эзры и Айзека взяли меня под своё крыло. Благодаря этому мы с Эззи стали ещё ближе. Мне казалось, я всегда любил его, с детства. А потом у него первая течка случилась и я стал его альфой. Айк тогда мне морду набил за брата, считал, что рано ему ещё было. Но я же не дурак, конечно мы были осторожны. Союз оформили мы тоже рано, я только школу закончил. Эзра всегда очень хотел детей, но я считал, что сначала надо выучиться, найти работу. Тогда мне казалось, что это важнее. И он согласился подождать, только вот… я не знал тогда, к чему это приведёт, он мне только спустя несколько лет признался. Я нашёл своё призвание, стал писать книги, в жизни всё было замечательно и я решил, что теперь мы вполне можем завести деток. На этом наше счастье закончилось… — он прервался, перевёл дыхание и продолжил. — У Эзры случался выкидыш за выкидышем и он всё слабел. Каждый раз мы теряли ребёнка на всё более ранних сроках. Я готов был сдаться, лишь бы с моим мужем всё было в порядке, но он умолял меня не оставлять попыток. На врачей уходило целое состояние, но ничего не помогало. Он тогда мне и рассказал, что его омеголог когда-то советовал ему родить, как можно раньше, потому что у него были серьёзные проблемы с репродуктивной системой. По идее, он должен был родиться бетой или вообще умереть ещё в утробе, что чаще всего и происходит, когда зарождаются такие близнецы. Но природа распорядилась иначе на этот раз, сделав его чем-то средним между бетой и омегой, — он вздохнул. — Мы продолжали лечение, и в итоге на свет появился Закари. Преждевременные роды и долгое выхаживание, без особых шансов на успех, но он выжил. Эзра был на седьмом небе от счастья, даже то, что врачи сказали ему, что он больше не сможет иметь детей, не смогло тогда омрачить нашей радости. У нас был наш малыш и мы готовы были пылинки с него сдувать. Зак был совсем слабеньким и болезненным ребёнком. Больница уже давно стала для нас вторым домом. Однажды, один из врачей посоветовал нам детский оздоровительный лагерь, как раз для таких вот деток. Заку тогда было уже шесть и мы подумали: почему бы и нет? Решили, что навещать будем постоянно, да и всего на две недели это… — Дэвид запнулся, помолчал минуту, сжимая в пальцах рамку. — Наш мальчик умер там, утонул… не уследили… — он судорожно вздохнул, передавая рамку замершему бледным изваянием Джонатану, чтобы не сломать её самому. — Для обеих наших семей это стало большим ударом и огромным горем. Айзек с Итаном стремились помочь как могли, но мы всё больше отдалялись от них. Не могли видеть чужое счастье, их здоровых, весёлых ребятишек и размеренную жизнь. Эзра почернел от горя и стал замыкаться в себе. Мы проходили долгую семейную терапию, опять врачи, врачи, врачи… Спустя какое-то время, моя боль поутихла, и я стал пытаться вернуть Эзру к нормальной жизни. Но все попытки были тщетны. Он резал вены, пробовал вешаться, наглотался однажды таблеток. Его удавалось спасти, поскольку я всегда был рядом и если отходил куда-то, то совсем ненадолго. Прошло почти два года с трагедии, и я начал замечать перемены. Мой муж, как мне казалось, стал оттаивать, лучше питаться, иногда даже улыбался. Я таскал его по музеям, выставкам, кино, ресторанам. Делал всё, чтобы он только не думал о том, что случилось. Как-то раз он попросил сходить с ним в новый огромный торговый центр, и я конечно же согласился. Покупал ему всё, на что он указывал, обошёл с ним все магазины, он в тот день выглядел почти счастливым, я уже много лет не видел его таким. Мы утомились, он попросил мороженое, я пошёл покупать… — альфа снова прервался, было видно, что ему чрезвычайно тяжело продолжать. — Я услышал крики, обернулся. Эзра стоял на парапете, не глядя на меня. Я шагнул к нему… но сделать ничего не успел… он прыгнул вниз. Я только увидел, как взметнулись его золотые волосы и он пропал. Дальше провал, пустота. Я пришёл в себя в больнице, голос был сорван напрочь, кулаки сбиты в кровь и волосы стали такими, — он провёл рукой по своей голове. — Рядом был Итан. Похороны помню смутно, а после я буквально сбежал. Не мог смотреть в глаза родителям Эзры и особенно не мог видеть Айзека. Его лицо… одно на двоих с Эзрой. Тот период я вообще помню плохо, тогда я практически помутился рассудком. Много пил, ни с кем не общался. Однажды, вернулся в свой дом, собрал все вещи Эзры и Зака, что были там, и сжёг их на заднем дворе. Там были и альбомы с фотографиями. Эта, — он указал на рамку в руках Джонатана. — Единственное, что удалось спасти, и только благодаря Иту, он её как-то нашёл среди пепла. Я тогда и дом чуть не спалил. Когда пришёл в себя, понял, что надо что-то менять, положил сам себя в клинику, долго лечился. Вернулся в эту квартиру, стал снова писать. Постепенно жизнь вошла в своё русло, — он снова вздохнул. Попытался улыбнуться, но вместо этого вышло какое-то жалкое выражение лица. Протянул руку и потрепал Джонатана по голове, ему нравилось касаться шелковистых волос парнишки, это успокаивало.

Джон внезапно порывисто обнял его.

— Я с тобой, — горячо зашептал он, уткнувшись лбом в грудь мужчины. — Я всегда буду с тобой, пока ты сам не захочешь, чтобы я ушёл.

Поражённый мужчина крепко, насколько позволял живот, прижал его к себе. То, что мальчик назвал его на «ты» и сказал слова, которых он никак не ожидал сейчас от него услышать, тёплой волной смыло вновь разросшуюся в груди боль. Дэвид почувствовал будто очистился, избавился от тяжёлого груза, сбросил оковы со своей души.  
Он чуть отстранил парнишку от себя и впервые по-настоящему поцеловал.

— Я хочу, чтобы это было так, — произнёс альфа в ответ, поглаживая костяшками пальцев нежную, алеющую щёку. — Хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом, только с тобой я по-настоящему живу.

Праздничный вечер прошёл скомкано. Джонатан сильно смущался и от этого не мог расслабиться и насладиться ужином, а Дэвид, даже видя это, не мог заставить себя выпустить его из своих рук, всё время обнимал, тёрся носом о висок, то и дело мягко целовал, то в плечо, то в затылок, то в щёку. Словно нежность, запертая на многие годы глубоко внутри, наконец-то нашла себе выход из заточения и теперь изливалась из него непрерывным потоком.  
Эту ночь они провели в одной постели. Мужчина так и не смог отпустить Джонатана от себя и всю ночь держал в своих объятиях, иногда нежно поглаживая округлый животик сквозь плотную ткань тёплой пижамы.

Когда омега проснулся утром, ему показалось, что вчерашний вечер ему только приснился, слишком всё было хорошо и неправдоподобно. Но обнаружив себя в широкой постели альфы, он понял, что всё это действительно было: и откровенный разговор, и поцелуй, и бесконечные объятия. Этой ночью он не видел кошмаров, впервые за долгое время. Его странный альфа охранял его сон.

**-16-**

Наступивший год стремительно вступал в свои права, праздники закончились, и городская жизнь влилась в своё привычное русло.  
Через неделю после главного празднества, Дэвид снова возил омегу в клинику, по указанию Бенджи. Пожилой бета остался весьма доволен проведённым осмотром и порадовался соблюдению всех данных им ранее предписаний. Сказал, что если и дальше всё будет идти так же хорошо, то Джонатан родит в срок и без проблем. Но опять напомнил, что ребёнок крупный и возможно, роды могут затянуться.  
После приёма, Натан пригласил их в свой кабинет и пожурил, за то, что пропустили семейное празднование и настойчиво зазывал к себе в гости.

— Да вы поймите, меня же Мэтти порвёт на сотню маленьких Натанчиков, если я не уговорю вас приехать к нам. Дэйв, ты же знаешь, как он страшен в гневе! — огромный альфа умоляюще посмотрел на друга, тот на это только усмехнулся.  
— Вы живёте на противоположном конце города от нас, мне не хотелось бы утомлять Джона столь долгой дорогой, — сказал Дэвид, скрестив руки на груди.

Натаниэль тяжело, страдальчески вздохнул и обратил щенячий взгляд уже к омеге.

— Джонни, мой Мэттью ужасно хочет с тобой познакомиться. Он меня чуть не убил, за то, что мы тогда опоздали к Айзеку и разминулись с вами. Ну, пожалуйста, на пару часиков всего, — он попытался состроить умильную мордашку и сделал бровки домиком, но с его здоровенной рожей и квадратной челюстью это выглядело просто жутко.

Джонатан неуверенно и просительно взглянул на Дэвида. Тот понял его без слов и накрыл руку, лежащую на подлокотнике, своей.

— Если ты хочешь, можем съездить, — сказал он и был награждён робкой улыбкой и засиявшими глазами.

Этот жест, как и выражение их лиц, не остались незамеченными. Натаниэль улыбнулся, пока они не смотрели на него, будучи поглощены друг другом. Видя как Дэвид преобразился за эти недели, он был рад, что друг не последовал его совету избавиться от омеги. Пообщавшись с Айзеком, и узнав всю историю несчастного юноши, ему даже стало несколько стыдно за свои слова. И Итану парнишка очень понравился, а у него на людей глаз хороший, сразу понимает кто есть кто, так что его мнению Нат доверял. Сейчас оставалось выслушать вердикт от Мэтти и тогда можно считать, что Джон единогласно принят в семью, которая после стольких лет, наконец-то снова объединилась.

Ближайшую субботу Дэвид с Джоном провели в гостях у друзей. Мэттью завладел Джонатаном прямо с порога и увлёк за собой под радостное щебетание.  
Юный омега, немного ошалевший от такого приёма, быстро нашёл с Мэтти общий язык. Он и сам уже некоторое время хотел познакомиться с ним, наверное, сразу после того, как услышал разговор Натана и Дэвида. Стало интересно взглянуть на омегу этого здоровенного добряка и, надо сказать, Джонатан был удивлён, увидев его. Мэт был совсем маленького роста, даже ниже самого юноши, пухленький и забавный, но чрезвычайно шустрый и разговорчивый. Невозможно было с точностью определить его возраст, и если Итан выглядел моложе своих лет, благодаря ухоженности и стати, то Мэтти вообще был человеком без возраста, скрываясь за россыпью веснушек и рыжими кудрями. Он постоянно улыбался, отчего на его округлых, как у ребёнка, щеках тут же появлялись милые ямочки, и смеялся мелодично и заразительно. Рядом с таким солнечным человеком и сам начинаешь невольно улыбаться.  
У Натана и Мэттью был целый выводок рыжих детишек. Старший — омега — уже совсем взрослый юноша, всего на год младше Джонатана, заканчивал школу и собирался съезжать в скором времени от родителей, о чём не преминул похвастаться, на что вошедший в гостиную отец погрозил ему пальцем.

— Только через мой труп, — сказал он своему сыну и вернулся к беседе с Дэвидом.

Бета-подросток, тихий, с мягкой улыбкой и задумчивым взглядом, сидел в сторонке и играл с очаровательным бутузом — маленьким альфой, во всём похожим на отца, кроме цвета волос. А четвёртый сынишка влетел в комнату, изображая самолёт и вылетел через второй выход, долго жужжал где-то вдалеке, а потом появился с альбомом и красками и стал приставать к старшему брату, чтобы тот порисовал с ним.  
Джонатан смотрел на эту семейную идиллию, в пол-уха слушая щебет Мэтти, и впервые думал, как же хорошо, что он не умер там, в затерянной в лесах общине. Казалось, все его страдания окупились, и слова папы о том, что когда-нибудь он обязательно будет счастлив, стали вполне осязаемой реальностью.  
Малыш в животе толкнулся и Джон, приложив руку к тому месту, где только что ощутил движение, взглянул на Дэвида. Тот поймал его взгляд, глазами спрашивая, всё ли в порядке, и юный омега улыбнулся ему.

Домой они возвращались уставшие, но в хорошем настроении. Джонатан получил от рыжего омеги целую пачку кулинарных рецептов, в которых мало что понимал, и несколько «секретных» советов, сказанных на ухо заговорщицким шёпотом. От пары из них, юноша густо покраснел и с удивлением уставился на хитрую мордашку Мэттью, который на его смущение только подмигнул и заливисто рассмеялся.

— У них чудесная семья, — тихо произнёс парнишка, с улыбкой поглаживая свой круглый живот, малыш снова мягко шевелился внутри.  
— Только очень шумная, — ворчливо отозвался мужчина, внимательно следя за дорогой.

В конце вечера, когда они с Мэтти ненадолго остались наедине, тот пожаловался, что последние роды были трудными, даже несмотря на весь профессионализм его мужа, который всё время был рядом.  
Это заставило Джонатана вспомнить свои вторые неудачные роды и вернуло в его душу старый потаённый страх, который теперь никак не желал уходить.

Было уже за полночь, когда юный омега, лёжа в тёплых объятиях Дэвида, который сонно водил кончиками пальцев по его животу, решился озвучить свою просьбу.

— Дэвид, — тихо позвал он.  
— М? — отозвался мужчина.  
— Ты… я хотел… мне… — замялся юноша. После чего альфа подскочил в постели.  
— Плохо себя чувствуешь? Что-то болит? — встревоженно начал он, включая ночник.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — было приятно ощущать такую заботу, Джон чувствовал как тепло разливается в душе. Но всё равно не мог быть до конца уверен, что мужчина ему не откажет.  
— Точно? Уверен? — Дэвид получил утвердительный кивок и прилёг обратно на подушку. — Может принести чего-нибудь?  
— Нет, не нужно, спасибо, — ответил парень и робко коснулся груди мужчины пальцами. — Я хотел попросить… только вот…  
— Говори, что такое? Ты пугаешь меня, — альфа нахмурился.  
— Пожалуйста, возьми меня. Возьми так, будто любишь на самом деле, — выпалил парнишка и зажмурился, испугавшись собственной наглости, но в следующий момент совсем тихо добавил. — Хотя бы раз в жизни я хочу это испытать.  
— Ох, Джонни, — выдохнул шокированный мужчина. Ему совсем не понравилось это «будто любишь» и «раз в жизни», но вряд ли мальчика можно было в этом винить, скорее уж себя. И, надо сказать, он совсем не ожидал подобной просьбы, даже близко. Он думал, что когда-нибудь, быть может в первую после родов течку, они смогут заняться любовью, но не предполагал, что это может случиться так скоро. Кроме того, он помнил, что Эзра всегда отказывал ему в близости во время беременности, не хотел рисковать, да и чаще всего на это был врачебный запрет. Но всё это не означало, что он не хотел Джонатана, просто видел слишком много препятствий для этого. — Но ведь меньше пяти недель осталось. Я не уверен, что нам можно, — ласково произнёс он, поглаживая мальчика большим пальцем по розовеющей щеке.  
— Можно. Я у доктора спрашивал, — смущённо ответил омега, пряча глаза.  
— У доктора? У Натана, что ли? Он тебе насоветует! Он же совершенно свихнутый на этом деле.

Джон не понял, о чём он, но сдаваться уже не собирался. Близость альфы, его запах, его тепло — давно кружили голову. Раньше он никогда не чувствовал ни к кому такого доверия и не испытывал подобного влечения, только страх новой боли.

— Доктор Бенджамин сказал, что опасности нет и это может быть полезным, если мы аккуратно… Дэвид, я не знаю, переживу ли я эти роды…  
— Что ты такое говоришь! Если Бенджи и Натан в один голос заявляют, что всё идёт отлично, нет повода им не верить.  
— Ты не знаешь, в прошлые два раза было очень плохо… Я боюсь, Дэвид. Я хочу успеть, хотя бы раз, с тобой. Хочу узнать, каково это, когда не принуждают, когда ты с тем, кого сам выбрал, тем… кто нравится, — закончил он уже задушенным от смущения шепотом.

Альфа потянулся к нему и нежно, успокаивающе поцеловал.

— Хорошо. Давай попробуем, — сказал он. — Только обещай, что если почувствуешь дискомфорт или боль, то сразу скажешь мне, и я остановлюсь, ок? Не терпи, это может быть опасно, понял? — он дождался тихого «да» и снова его поцеловал.

Юноша чуть отстранил его и заглянул в глаза.

— Только, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, без узла. Я боюсь, что…  
— Конечно, мой хороший, я всё понимаю, — альфа улыбнулся ему и мягким поцелуем коснулся уголка его глаза.

Мужчина потянул одеяло вниз и стал расстёгивать пуговицы на его пижаме, пальцы не слушались от волнения. Он так давно ни с кем не был, а с Джонатаном надо быть предельно осторожным, он безумно боялся сделать ему больно. Хотелось, чтобы мальчику было хорошо с ним, чтобы он запомнил только удовольствие, но Дэвид не знал, получится ли.  
Он раскинул мягкие полы пижамы в стороны и судорожно сглотнул от открывшегося вида. Юноша выглядел таким уязвимым, беззащитным, хрупким. Круглый животик притягивал взгляд, безудержно хотелось коснуться его, что он и сделал, обведя его ладонями, а потом припав губами. Это было ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, кажется, только теперь он начал понимать прелесть того, о чём так часто любил потрепаться Натан.  
Мужчина потёрся о живот омеги щекой, обнял ладонями, нежно поглаживая по бокам пальцами. И вдруг ощутил лёгкий толчок, а потом ещё один.

— Ну вот, я только что получил по уху с ноги, кажется, кто-то предупреждает, чтобы я был очень-очень осторожен с его папулей, — чуть нервно рассмеялся Дэвид.

Джонатан на это тоже улыбнулся и погладил мужчину по немного спутанным, жестковатым волосам, молчаливо прося о продолжении.  
Альфа не заставил себя ждать, сместился чуть ниже и стал вылизывать соблазнительный, выпуклый пупок, а потом прошёлся языком по тёмной полоске вниз и снова вверх.  
Юноша задышал чаще, чувствуя, как волнами накатывает возбуждение и хочется большего.  
Мужчина нежно коснулся его набухших, чрезвычайно чувствительных сейчас сосков кончиками пальцев, склонился и стал ласкать их языком, очень мягко, но и это смогло вырвать у омеги первый стон.

— Ещё!.. — выдохнул его мальчик.

И Дэвид конечно же подчинился, покатал тёмные шарики в пальцах, подразнил языком, втянул в рот. Омега под ним всхлипнул, сильнее вцепился в его волосы.

— Ах!.. Пожалуйста!.. — пересохшими губами попросил парнишка, выгибая шею. Он не привык к долгим ласкам. Всё было так необычно, очень приятно и странно, как и всё с этим альфой.  
— Подожди, я ещё не целовал тебя здесь, — мужчина пальцами скользнул вниз, касаясь твёрдого и влажного уже члена юноши, одновременно прихватывая и чуть сдавливая губами сосок. Ответом ему был очередной протяжный стон. Альфа спустился вниз, ещё немного поласкав по пути животик. — Раздвинь ножки, мой хороший, — попросил он и скоро смог добраться до объекта своего желания — симпатичного розового члена, с глянцево блестящей, шелковистой головкой. Он полюбовался им и вобрал в рот. Мальчик вскрикнул, вцепился пальцами в простынь, сминая её.  
— Дэвид, не надо, — задыхаясь попросил омега. — Я хочу тебя… внутри…  
— Ты слишком сладкий, чтобы оторваться так быстро, — пробормотал мужчина, прервавшись лишь на мгновение.

Джонатан извивался под его ласками, проскальзывал ногами по простыне и хрипло, рвано стонал, и альфа наслаждался этими звуками.  
Наконец, Дэвид оторвался от своего занятия, вняв мольбам омеги, лёг на спину и потянул его на себя, заставляя сесть сверху.

— Давай сам, Джонни, как тебе нравится, — произнёс он, целуя приоткрывшиеся в удивлении, обветренные губы.

Юноша устроился на его бёдрах и стал медленно насаживаться на член, запрокинув голову назад и сипло выдыхая.  
Альфа успокаивающе гладил его бёдра, внимательно следя за его реакцией, надеясь вовремя уловить малейшее отражение боли.

— Как ты? — тихо спросил он, когда Джонатан полностью опустился на него.  
— Всё хорошо, — хрипло прошептал омега и начал двигаться.

Он тягуче-медленно скользил вверх и вниз, упираясь ладонями в живот Дэвида, иногда поглаживая его. Через несколько минут такой пытки, мужчина подхватил его ладонями под ягодицы помогая двигаться быстрее, но скоро почувствовал, что у мальчика дрожат ноги.

— Устал? — спросил альфа и, не дожидаясь ответа, произнёс, — Давай-ка вот так, — и осторожно уложил Джона на бок, а сам устроился сзади, снова мягко вошёл и стал двигаться, нежно поглаживая по животику.

Джонатан постанывал, обхватив одной рукой край подушки, а другой накрыв руку Дэвида на своём животе.  
Мужчина не спешил, и их удовольствие растянулось надолго. Он целовал острые лопатки и вылизывал полосы шрамов, покусывал основание нежной шейки, и омега чувственно реагировал на все его действия.  
Когда Дэвид почувствовал, что близок к разрядке, он вышел из податливого, горячего тела и толкнулся членом между бёдер юноши.

— Сожми ножки покрепче, маленький, — хрипло попросил он, целуя влажное плечико, и скользя ладонью по мокрому от смазки члену Джонатана.

Омега кончил первым, и мужчина пожалел, что не может сейчас быть в нём и ощущать дрожь, которая прошла по его телу, изнутри, пообещав себе, что когда-нибудь обязательно сделает мальчика полностью своим, надо лишь немного подождать.  
Он сделал ещё несколько толчков и сам излился с глухим стоном.  
Когда всё закончилось, Дэвид вдруг услышал тихий всхлип, который уже явно был свидетельством слёз, а не удовольствия.  
— Ну, что ты, что ты, мой хороший? Что случилось? — альфа аж растерялся, ласково обнял, поцеловал в взлохмаченный, душистый затылок.  
— Было совсем не больно, — всхлипнул Джонатан. — Совсем. Я даже не знал, что так бывает.

Дэвид вздохнул прерывисто, прижался крепче к его спине, мысленно желая гореть в Аду всем, кто когда-то посмел причинить зло его мальчику.

— Всё хорошо, Джонни, всё хорошо. Больно больше никогда не будет, я обещаю тебе.  
— Не обещай такого. Мне ещё рожать, — сквозь слёзы рассмеялся омега и быстро стёр их со своих глаз краем простыни, ещё теснее прижимаясь спиной к тёплому телу своего альфы.

**-17-**

Когда мы счастливы, время ускоряет свой ход. Часы летят подобно секундам и складываются в дни, которые так же быстротечны.  
Февраль принёс с собой дыхание весны, тёплые ветры с юга и наполнил хрусталь воздуха щебетанием птиц, которые тоже чувствовали, что скоро придёт пора петь песни о любви.  
Осторожно поддерживая Джонатана, альфа вывел его во двор, по пути ворча на ступени и необходимость каждый раз преодолевать этот путь пешком. Когда они поднимались, он обычно брал своего омегу на руки, живот у того стал совсем большим и передвигаться ему было очень тяжело.  
Они уже дважды на этой неделе спутали предвестники с началом родов. Особенно испугался Дэвид в первый раз, потому что это началось, когда они занимались любовью. За доли секунды он натянул на себя первое, что подвернулось под руку, а Джона замотал в свой халат и повёз в клинику. Натан был там, и сначала Дэвид этому очень обрадовался, но потом проклял всё на свете, потому что выражение лица друга во время осмотра омеги, у которого все ноги были перепачканы спермой, было совершенно непередаваемым. До этого момента Дэйв даже не думал, что всё ещё умеет краснеть. Нат смотрел на него с дикой смесью удивления, торжества и восхищения, и явно с трудом сдерживал улыбку вкупе с рвущимися наружу комментариями.

«Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать — одним сломанным носом не отделаешься», — мрачно процедил тогда Дэвид, и Натаниэль всё же прыснул, но отсмеявшись, примирительно поднял ладони и ничего не сказал на этот счёт. Только сообщил, что родов стоит ждать уже через неделю, максимум полторы.  
Второй раз они встретились уже через четыре дня. Джонатан тогда был абсолютно уверен, что у него начались схватки, но как оказалось, снова ошибся. Они вернулись домой, а на следующий день им позвонил Бенджи и настоятельно рекомендовал прийти к нему на приём.

— Дэвид, а вдруг он скажет, что я должен там у них остаться до самых родов? — жалобно спросил омега, когда они подходили к машине.  
— Ну и что? Так ведь даже лучше, врачи всегда рядом будут, не придётся ни о чём беспокоиться. У них удобные одноместные палаты в родильном, — мягко ответил мужчина, целуя его в макушку.  
— Я не хочу там… без тебя, — юноша шмыгнул носом. Перепады его настроения в последние недели стали настоящим испытанием. Альфа вокруг него разве что не с бубном прыгал, пытаясь его успокоить или развеселить.  
— Глупенький, я всё время рядом буду, — улыбнувшись, произнёс Дэвид, легонько обнимая его. — У них есть небольшая гостиница при клинике, если что, я буду ночевать там, к тому же, насколько я помню, у них есть несколько двухкомнатных палат, где я мог бы остаться и с тобой. Как приедем, я сразу узнаю, свободна ли какая-нибудь из них. Главное, не переживай, всё будет хорошо.

Парнишка доверчиво прижался к нему, спрятав лицо на груди.

— Дэвид…  
— М?  
— А мы вещи забыли, — глухо сказал Джонатан, всё ещё уткнувшись в грудь мужчины и вдыхая его запах.  
— Ах ты ж чёрт, и правда! — воскликнул альфа, чуть отстраняя его. — Если тебя определят сегодня в палату, то лучше, чтобы они сразу были с тобой. Посиди тогда пока в машине, а я быстро сбегаю за ними.  
— Я лучше просто рядом постою, — улыбнувшись ответил Джон.  
— Уверен? Не замёрзнешь? Ладно, давай так, я оставлю машину открытой, на случай если замёрзнешь или устанешь. Но я очень быстро, туда и обратно, — он чмокнул омегу в губы и бросился обратно к дому.

Тот проводил взглядом его фигуру, пока она не скрылась за дверью, и, поддерживая живот, сделал несколько шажков туда и обратно. Сидеть было неудобно, ходить тоже, стоять тяжело, но терпимее всего.  
Эти несколько месяцев с Дэвидом стали самыми счастливыми в его жизни. Он долго боялся поверить, всё ждал какого-нибудь подвоха или неприятности, но жизнь текла своим чередом. Малыш рос в его чреве, исправно толкался, иногда попадая своей маленькой пяточкой, куда-нибудь под ребро, и тогда Джонатан болезненно охал, а альфа бледнел и тут же подскакивал к нему, спрашивая всё ли в порядке. В такие моменты Джону хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно, и дело было не в гормонах, ну, или не только в них, он просто думал, ну как такой мужчина мог достаться ему?  
Омега улыбнулся своим мыслям, погладил по животу. Надо было всё-таки сесть в машину, ноги устали очень быстро.  
Он неловко повернулся и не сумел сдержать испуганного вскрика. В двух шагах от него стоял тот, кого он никак не ожидал увидеть, тот кого он надеялся не видеть больше никогда в жизни, но кто продолжал преследовать его в кошмарах.  
Его отец.  
Кривая ухмылка портила его красивое лицо. Джонатан никогда не задумывался, но наверное его отец был моложе Дэвида. По крайней мере, папа был его первым собственным омегой и до самой своей смерти оставался единственным. Когда самого Джона отдали этому альфе, тот частенько называл его именем папы — Джереми, особенно во время секса.

У него было много времени, чтобы подумать, пока он связанным валялся на дне фургона, в который его затолкал отец после произнесённых с издёвкой слов: «Ну, здравствуй, мой блудный сын».  
В тёмно-зелёном фургоне, помимо отца — Эйзела — были и другие альфы из общины. Группа охотников, которых его папа Джереми называл «загонщики». Это они всегда находили их, как бы далеко они с папой не забрались, и наверняка они же убили геологов и сожгли их базу.  
В общине Джон видел их редко, в основном потому что Эйзел не позволял ему свободно передвигаться по деревне и часто запирал в доме или держал в сарае на цепи, «в воспитательных целях», как он говорил.  
Джонатан лежал, не шевелясь, слёз не было, мысли отчего-то текли спокойно, даже вяло. Разум отказывался воспринимать это как реальность, уж слишком всё напоминало его многочисленные кошмары.  
Когда отец схватил его, юноша даже не успел позвать Дэвида, просто не смог, язык словно отнялся, полностью отказываясь повиноваться.

— Эйз, почему бы не завязать ему глаза? Мне не нравится, как он смотрит на нас, — подал голос один из альф.  
— Почему бы вообще не выколоть ему глаза? Зачем они ему? Так же как и ноги. Важна только дырка. Давно надо было всё это сделать… — злобно прорычал другой, взъерошенный и дёрганный, со злобным взглядом серовато-карих глаз.  
— Заткни пасть! — рявкнул на него Эйзел и за шкирку притянул омегу ближе к своим ногам. — Он мой, и мне решать, что с ним делать.  
— Но правда, Эйз, если бы ты вовремя перебил ему ноги, нам бы не пришлось сейчас отвлекаться от дел, чтобы возиться с ним. Заказ-то не полностью выполнен и деньжата мы ещё свои не получили, — снова обратился к нему первый. Его Джон знал немного, он часто бывал в их доме, Баз, кажется.  
— Тебя никто не просит с ним возиться, но он вернётся с нами, — сквозь зубы процедил Эйзел. — Никто не может покинуть общину, ты ведь помнишь, так, Джонни? — обратился он уже к омеге у своих ног и потянул того за волосы, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Ничего, я дам тебе возможность заслужить прощение. Только вот ублюдка своего здесь оставишь, мне чужого не надо, — неприятно рассмеялся он.

Джонатан внутренне сжался, кажется, даже малыш услышал эти слова и испугался. Страх наконец-то пробился сквозь плотную завесу шока. Юношу затрясло. В происходящее невозможно было поверить, так же, как когда-то, вечность назад, он не мог поверить в искреннюю заботу Дэвида.  
Эйзел впился в него взглядом своих водянисто-серых неприятно-колючих глаз, его губы кривились в усмешке. Он провёл ладонью по щеке парнишки, наслаждаясь его дрожью и страхом, впитывая их сквозь кончики пальцев.

— Ты мой, — тихо произнёс Эйз, склонившись к самому лицу Джона, — Тебе давно надо было это понять. Я никогда тебя не отпущу. Даже если бы ты сбежал от меня на другой конец света, я всё равно нашёл бы тебя. Мой мальчик, мой омега.

Айзек, забыв об обеденном перерыве, торчал в офисе. Рука устала ставить подписи под документами, он будто раздал пару тысяч автографов. После праздников его график сбился и работы прибавилось. Помимо собственных обязанностей, он занимался и делом Джонатана, которое, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, сулило ему долгожданное повышение, а уж такого шанса он никак не мог упустить.  
Отдав документы секретарю, он достал из стола пакет, который ему доставили сегодня утром. Старые знакомые из полиции передали ему занятные фотографии и новую интересную информацию. Он так углубился в изучение этого материала, что когда раздался телефонный звонок, вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Дэйв, ну надо же… — но ему не дали договорить.  
— Айзек, они забрали его, забрали моего мальчика! — прозвучал на том конце до крайности взволнованный, срывающийся голос. — Айзек, помоги! Я не знаю… не знаю, к кому ещё обратиться!  
— Так, притормози! Что случилось? Что-то с Джонатаном? — Айк нахмурился, он вертел в руках фотографию, по поводу которой сам хотел звонить Дэвиду. Неужели он опоздал?  
— Джона увезли, а я даже ничего не смог сделать, никак не смог ему помочь, — хрипло и глухо произнёс мужчина.  
— Кто увёз? Куда?! — Айзек вскочил на ноги.  
— Да откуда мне знать?!! — вскричал Дэвид. — Я оставил его всего на пару минут во дворе нашего дома, у машины, пошёл за вещами, а когда спускался увидел, что какой-то мужик заталкивает его в зелёный фургон. Они сразу тронулись с места, когда я подбежал к своему автомобилю, их уже и след простыл! О, Боже, как я мог оставить его одного? Как я мог?.. Это я виноват, Айк, только я…  
— Так, спокойно! Главное сейчас не делать глупостей и всё как следует обдумать, — Айзек взъерошил свои идеально подстриженные светлые волосы.  
— Некогда обдумывать! Нет времени, понимаешь! Мы в клинику собирались, он может родить в любой момент!  
— Хватит на меня орать, Дэйв! Где ты сейчас?  
— Еду… Чёрт!..  
— Где ты там едешь? Куда?  
— К тебе, куда ещё, — процедил Дэвид, чуть спокойнее.  
— Хорошо, всё правильно. Я жду, — и он отключился.

Айзек походил по кабинету, потирая виски, потом вновь взялся за телефон и набрал старого приятеля, детектива.

— Калеб… Да, я. Похоже эти «охотнички» сами себя обнаружили. Группа Эйзела в городе, как ты и предполагал. Проверь тот небольшой аэродром на окраине, о котором мы говорили. Я хочу знать, на чём они сюда прилетели. И я заеду к вам через час-полтора, есть срочное дело, потребуются твои ребята. … Да, оно всё связано. … Хорошо, спасибо, — он отложил трубку и достал из запертого ящика стола кобуру и две обоймы. Зарядил, взвесил в руке, прицелился. Давно же он не держал в руках старого друга, но предчувствие говорило о том, что сегодня он ему понадобится. Накинув пиджак, Айзек пошёл к лифтам, чтобы встретить Дэвида.

В здании, куда его притащили, было холодно и пусто. Кажется, недостроенный заброшенный паркинг, обшарпанный бетонный скелет где-то на окраине города. Джонатан успел мельком глянуть по сторонам, когда его вытащили из фургона. С ним остались три альфы, включая отца, остальные уехали, завершать какое-то дело, насколько он понял из их разговора. Но для него самого это не имело значения. С него хватило бы и одного Эйзела, если он решит его бить. Джон прекрасно помнил его тяжёлую руку, его ботинки, с металлическими набойками, синяки от которых не сходили месяцами.

— Давай по-быстрому с ним, Эйз. Скоро ребята вернутся, да домой рванём. Не хочу здесь долго задницу морозить, — пробубнил Баз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— А я не прочь посмотреть, как он его воспитывать будет, — второй альфа сплюнул на пол и гадко, хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Ох, закрой же ты рот, Мос! — рыкнул на него Эйзел. Всё это время он нависал над напуганным Джонатаном, который сжался на земле в комок.

Юноша молил всех известных ему богов, только бы его не били по животу. Он приготовился защищать малыша ценой своей собственной жизни. Пусть ему переломают все кости, лишь бы ребёнка можно было спасти. Хотя и на это надежды было мало, вряд ли Дэвид успеет его найти, до того, как всё будет кончено.  
Но, отец дал понять, что он не собирается его убивать, а хочет, чтобы он выкинул ребёнка. Значит, будет специально бить по животу.  
Джон сдерживался из последних сил, лишь бы не разреветься. Слёзы не позволят ему думать, не позволят увидеть выход, возможность сбежать, если она появится, к тому же, ещё больше разозлят мужчин. Нет, плакать нельзя, и надежду терять нельзя ни в коем случае.

— Джонни, посмотри на меня, — вкрадчивым тоном произнёс его отец, присев рядом с ним на корточки. — Ну же, малыш, делай как тебе говорят, — он потянул омегу за волосы, заставляя вскинуть голову. — Вот так, — он расплылся в улыбке при виде испуганных, полных отчаяния серых глаз. — Ты же понимаешь, что всё всё равно будет по-моему, правда? Я очень скучал, Джонни, и хочу закончить с этим побыстрее. Дай мне избавить тебя от этого чужого ублюдка, ты уже на сносях, мне достаточно посильнее надавить на твой живот…  
— Нет, нет!..- залепетал юноша.  
— Тихо! Я ещё не договорил! Совсем распустился, забыл, как вести себя в присутствии своего альфы! — Эйзел сильнее дёрнул парнишку за отросшие волосы, наматывая их на кулак. — Я хочу дать тебе выбор. Выбор — это же так важно, не правда ли? У твоего папы тоже был выбор и вместо меня он выбрал призрачную свободу, которой у него не могло быть. Не совершай его ошибок, иначе, ты превратишься в обрубок, способный только рожать, — прошипел альфа ему в лицо. — Твоя вина велика, но видишь, я готов простить тебя, вновь принять тебя в своём доме, позволить тебе выносить мне сына. Тебе нужно лишь избавиться от ублюдка. Я могу забрать тебя в общину таким, но ублюдка мы отдадим шаману, старик будет рад…  
— Нет! Замолчи! — выкрикнул Джонатан и, вырвавшись, отполз к стене, прикрывая руками живот. — Я не вернусь с тобой никуда! И не дам убить моего ребёнка!

Юноша увидел как перекосилось в гневе лицо отца, как нервно задёргалась щека. Джон до крови закусил губу, он знал, что ему нечего противопоставить их силе, он может только кричать и вырываться, стараясь, чтобы они как можно меньше попадали по животу. Он знал, что они будут бить, вкрадчивый, притворно-ласковый голос Эйзела не мог его обмануть.

— Какой он у тебя, непокорный, Эйз, весь в папаню, — загоготал Мос. — А давай мы его все вместе оприходуем, а? А потом ещё наши подтянутся и добавят, ребёнок мигом выскользнет.  
— Нет, — отрезал Эйзел. — Позаботьтесь о его брюхе, его самого не травмируйте сильно. Мне надо связаться с парнями, — и он направился к выходу, не оглядываясь.

Первый крик эхом пронёсся по бетонному помещению и настиг альфу, вышедшего из-под растрескавшейся крыши. По его губам скользнула улыбка.

— Ты мой, Джонни, только мой, — прошептал он одними губами.

Дэвид бледным изваянием сидел на пассажирском сидении служебного автомобиля Айзека. Они побывали в полиции, где седому альфе пришлось рассказать всё ещё раз детективу. Он и не знал, что Айк давно поставил на уши весь отдел, подключив всех своих старых знакомых к поискам. И сейчас они сами направлялись в одно из наиболее вероятных мест, куда могли увезти его мальчика. Он пытался не поддаваться панике, но с каждым новым часом это становилось всё сложнее. Дэвид старался ничего не говорить, потому что от высказывания своих опасений нервничал только сильнее.  
Айзек всю дорогу о чём-то рассказывал, видимо, пытаясь его хоть немного успокоить, но тот прислушался только сейчас.

— …и когда я начал копать, все конечно же делали удивлённые лица и заявляли, что никогда не слышали об их существовании. В администрации трёх штатов, на границе которых находится сам лес, яростно открещивались от всего этого, говорили, что именно тот клочок леса — ничья земля, ошибка в проведении границ и всё в таком духе. Позже выяснилось, что на самом деле земля принадлежит самой общине по документам какого-то дремучего года и из-за пробелов в земельном кодексе. Я пытался заслать туда людей, но каждый раз нам устраивали кучу препятствий. Конечно же не преминули прикрыться законом о сохранении культурного наследия коренных племён, куда уж без него. Доказательств у нас никаких, только показания Джонатана и список пропавших за последние два десятилетия в той местности омег. Список этот, скажу я тебе, немаленький, что по идее даёт достаточно оснований для проведения расследования. Но местная полиция упёрлась рогом, сказали, что сами всё проверят. И что ты думаешь? Побывали они в этой общине и предоставили нам отчёт, что мол всё нормально, там все по своей воле, простое мирное поселение, которое сознательно отказывается от благ цивилизации. Инспекторов нашего Департамента туда отправлять запретили, говорят, не наша юрисдикция. Вот и бодался я с ними со всеми эти два месяца. Продвижки были, но незначительные. Я понял одно: кому-то просто выгодно покрывать общину, кто-то очень высокопоставленный держит её под своим крылом. Но вот в чём здесь может быть выгода, я не могу понять. Сбагривают им нежелательных людей, провинившихся в чём-то омег? Но большинство пропавших из самых обычных семей. Туристы в основном, любители пеших походов. Правда, из окрестных городов омеги тоже пропадали. Но там говорят, исчезновение людей обычное дело. Лес кругом, а они там все то охотники, то лесорубы, больше там и заниматься-то нечем. Так что считают, если кто пропал, значит его дикий зверь задрал и даже проверок никаких не проводят. Дикари! Я поверить не мог, что подобное творится на границе соседнего штата, будто другая страна, ей богу!  
— Так что же, их никак не прижать? — вяло спросил Дэвид, стараясь выказать хоть какой-то интерес, хотя мысли его сейчас были далеко.  
— Пока нет, но глава группы «охотников» должен знать немало, мы вытрясем это из него и выйдем на крупную рыбу. Хотя для этого, скорее всего, придётся побеседовать с главой их общины… Дэвид, это оно! — он резко крутанул руль вправо, съезжая с трассы на покрытую гравием дорогу.

**-18-**

Айзеку и Дэвиду удалось приблизиться к «охотникам» вплотную. Увиденное их не обрадовало: альф из общины было втрое больше, чем рассчитывал Айк, и все хорошо вооружены.  
Но Дэвида это не волновало, когда он увидел у дальней стены окровавленное тело Джонатана в неестественной позе, с вывернутыми конечностями, другу едва удалось его остановить.

— Пусти меня! Я должен вытащить его, пусти!  
— Заткнись, пока нас не обнаружили! — светловолосый мужчина придавил его к широкой бетонной колонне, за которой они прятались. — Нам нужно дождаться подкрепления. Я уже вызвал их, скорая прибудет вместе с ними.  
— Я не собираюсь столько ждать, он умрёт там, я не допущу!..  
— Дэйв, послушай меня, у нас один пистолет и двадцать четыре патрона, а у них дробовики и обрезы. Да тебе башку снесут, едва ты шаг отсюда сделаешь. Так ты никого не спасёшь!

Один из альф, высокий и черноволосый, подошёл к лежащему неподвижно омеге и пнул его ботинком в бок, раздался хриплый, булькающий стон.  
Айзек признал в мужчине Эйзела, досье на которого он получил утром. Главный у «охотников» и отец Джона, его альфа, к тому же. Дэвиду, определённо, об этом знать было не обязательно.

— Твой ублюдок всё ещё при тебе, крепко же зацепился, — громко усмехнулся Эйз, обращаясь к юноше. — Я думаю, мы просто вырежем его, чтобы больше не тратить времени.

Дэвид тоже услышал его слова и с силой отпихнул от себя Айзека, выходя из-за колонны и специально привлекая к себе внимание.

— Твою ж мать! Грёбанный хренов герой, — выругался себе под нос Айк и без предупреждения открыл огонь. Краем сознания понимая, что если они выберутся отсюда живыми, то ему ох как попадёт за несанкционированное использование оружия, он в конце концов, уже давно не полицейский, чтобы в таких перестрелках участвовать.

Дэвид укрылся за стоящим здесь же потрёпанным пикапом.  
К счастью, раздавшийся звук приближающейся сирены не на шутку переполошил членов общины, и даже Эйзел на время забыл об омеге. Он отдавал приказы, расставляя людей, и старался не попасть под меткие выстрелы светловолосого альфы, который снимал его парней одного за другим.  
Появились полицейские и завязалась настоящая перестрелка.  
Краем глаза Дэвид видел, как осел Айзек, ухватившись за плечо, но сейчас его единственной целью было добраться до своего мальчика. Стон омеги показал, что тот по крайней мере ещё жив и это вселило в него надежду.  
Между ним и Джонатаном осталась единственная преграда — черноволосый мужчина с яростным взглядом.

— Я не отдам тебе его! — выкрикнул он и направил на Дэвида свой обрез. Но прежде, чем он успел спустить курок, в ствол угодила пуля и отвела его в сторону.

Дэвид, не тратя больше ни секунды, со всей силы заехал мужчине кулаком в солнечное сплетение, тот согнулся пополам и Дэвид воспользовался этим, чтобы преодолеть последние оставшиеся до Джонатана метры.  
Он дрожащей рукой отвёл с перепачканного в крови личика спутанные пряди, и время словно замерло, а пространство сузилось до них двоих. Крики, выстрелы, люди — всё перестало существовать.

— Дэ…вид… — с трудом прошептал Джон, разлепив покрытые кровавой коркой губы.  
— Я здесь, мой хороший, я с тобой. Ты только молчи, не надо ничего говорить, — срывающимся голосом зашептал Дэвид, пытаясь осторожно перевернуть юношу на спину. Тот вскрикнул и закашлялся.  
— Ребёнок… Дэвид… схватки… — прохрипел омега.  
— О, Господи! Держись, Джонни, сейчас, мы выберемся, я отвезу тебя в больницу. Всё будет хорошо…

— Как вы тут? — рядом с ними, тяжело дыша, опустился Айзек. Мир снова наполнился звуками. Выстрелы теперь звучали на отдалении.  
— Айк, где скорая?! — прорычал Дэвид.  
— Они где-то застряли. Мне пообещали выслать ещё машину…  
— Нет времени! У Джонатана схватки начались, а он в таком состоянии!  
— Надо дождаться, они помогут…  
— Нет! Нельзя больше ждать!  
— Твоего ж папу, Дэвид!.. Ладно, тогда бери мою машину, повезёшь сам.

Они выбрались под открытое ночное небо и чуть снова не попали под перекрёстный огонь. Автомобилей членов общины стало меньше, значит, кому-то удалось уехать. Эйзела среди отстреливающихся не было видно. Айзек, прикрывая Дэвида с омегой на руках, довёл их до своей машины.  
Дэвид осторожно уложил омегу на заднее сидение, к этому моменту мальчик уже потерял сознание.

— Дэйв, вези его в Центральную, — сказал Айк, передавая ему ключи.  
— Нет, я только Натану смогу его доверить, — и он захлопнул дверцу, не дожидаясь ответной реплики со стороны друга.  
— Дьявол! — выругался Айзек, глядя вслед удаляющемуся автомобилю. Он достал телефон здоровой рукой и набрал Натана, быстро обрисовал ему ситуацию, выслушал порцию мата на том конце и, не прощаясь, отключился. Подумав, он набрал Итана.  
— Родной? Как ты? — взволнованный до крайности голос любимого мужа придал ему сил.  
— Ит, слушай меня внимательно…

Когда Дэвид влетел в холл клиники, оказалось, что их там уже ждали. Джонатана погрузили на каталку, Натан быстро осмотрел его и отправил в операционную, сам задержавшись возле друга.

— Нат, спаси его! — на Дэвида было жалко смотреть. Натан сжал кулаки до боли, сдерживая себя от озвучивания невесёлых прогнозов. Юноша выглядел плохо, даже после беглого осмотра было понятно, что его повреждения очень серьёзны.  
— Я вызвал хирурга и реанимационную бригаду из соседнего блока. Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, Дэйв.  
— Я не смогу без него, Нат! Пожалуйста! — мольба в голосе, глаза дикие и дрожь, заметная невооружённым взглядом, весь в чужой крови.

— Натан, пора. Там всё готово, — окликнул его усталый Бенджамин, появившийся в коридоре. Для него начались уже вторые сутки в клинике и он остался только по просьбе своего начальника и друга.

— Слушай, — Нат вновь обратился к Дэвиду. — Я и Бенджи будем ассистировать, всё получится, Дэйв, держись, — он хлопнул седого мужчину по плечу и в несколько шагов нагнал пожилого бету.

— Хирург говорит — потеряем обоих, — глухо произнёс Бенджи.  
— Что это там за хирург вообще? Кого они прислали?!  
— Элиота…  
— О-о! Ну замечательно! Я же сказал им, что у нас сложная ситуация. Какого чёрта они отправили того, кто только интернатуру закончил?! — рявкнул Натан.  
— У них оба старших хирурга на внеплановых операциях. У кого-то почки отказали, кого-то с аварии привезли…  
— Всё, я понял. Резать будешь ты! — сказал он, нервно натягивая перчатки и разрывая уже вторую пару.  
— Чего? Да я уже больше десяти лет в основном диагностирую патологии!  
— А я бумажки перекладываю! — раздосадовано рявкнул огромный альфа, злясь сам на себя.  
— Да успокойся ты! Элиот был лучшим на курсе. Молодой, рука твёрдая, всё сделает.  
— А он проводил подобную операцию в таких условиях?! И где вообще наш хирург?!  
— Смена у всех давно закончилась, а он у нас сейчас один, если помнишь. И, Натан, не забывай, что у нас ещё два омеги в предродовом.  
— Да знаю я, знаю, — отмахнулся Натаниэль. — У обоих первенцы. Одному прогнозирую ещё часов пять, другому около двенадцати, а то и больше, узкий таз. Акушеры с ними, а нам сейчас надо сосредоточиться на этом деле.

Войдя в операционную, Натан смерил Элиота уничижающим взглядом.

— Сделаешь что-нибудь не так — я тебя убью, — холодно и спокойно пообещал Натаниэль, всем своим видом показывая, что совсем не шутит и слова на ветер бросать не собирается.

Элиот, казалось, не обратил на угрозу никакого внимания и деловито поинтересовался, раскачиваясь на пятках:  
— Кого спасаем?  
— Обоих! — рявкнул Натан так, что анестезиолог чуть не выронил заготовленный шприц.  
— Это невозможно, — авторитетно заявил Элиот, но тут же стушевался под взглядом Ната. — Мы с трудом остановили внутреннее кровотечение, но травмы очень серьёзные. Я бы отдал предпочтение ребёнку. Сердцебиение у него слабое, но повреждений нет…  
— Рот закрой и режь! — прорычал Натан. — И запомни — спасаем обоих!

Они приступили к делу. В операционной повисла сосредоточенная тишина, наполненная пиканьем приборов и редкими фразами. Реанимационная бригада для младенца была наготове. Натаниэль следил за приборами и видел, что ритм сердечка ребёнка совсем слабый. Оставалась только надежда и его собственное обещание, что всё будет хорошо.  
И тут он услышал тихое «ой!».  
Резко обернулся, как раз в тот момент, когда из небольшого разреза внизу живота Джонатана хлынула потоком густая кровь.  
Бенджи тут же оттолкнул побледневшего Элиота и взялся за инструменты.

— Чёрт, только этого нам не хватало! — прорычал он. — Натан, у нас варикоз матки.  
— Твоего же папу! — раздосадовано выругался Натаниэль. — Откуда?! Он же юный совсем!  
— Наследственное, — глухо произнёс Бенджи, протягивая руку за зажимом и одновременно поглядывая на стремительно падающие показатели на мониторах.  
— Как же раньше не выявилось?!  
— Специальное исследование мы не проводили, не было повода.

Они в четыре руки пытались остановить открывшееся кровотечение, вспоминая по ходу полузабытые навыки.

— Готовьте дополнительное переливание! — крикнул Натан.  
— Нат, сердечный ритм совсем упал, ребёнка надо доставать, — уже с отчаянием произнёс пожилой бета, глазами говоря то, что не решался сказать вслух: «Надо делать выбор, Нат».  
— Рано! Кровотечение усилится.  
— Я смогу! — вдруг подал голос пришедший в себя Элиот. — Я успею заштопать его.

Натан и Бенджи переглянулись.

— Делай, — кивнул ему Бенджамин.

Когда им удалось извлечь ребёнка, молодой хирург тут же взялся за омегу. Нат мельком поразился тому, как быстро работают его руки.  
Малыша тут же передали реанимационной бригаде, его сердце уже не билось. Но спустя считанные секунды, его удалось завести, а вот дыхания так и не было, и его увезли в отделение интенсивной терапии.  
В операционную заглянул один из акушеров.

— Доктор, нам срочно требуется помощь! Возникли проблемы с одним из рожающих омег. Возможно придётся экстренно кесарить.  
— Ну, приехали, — вздохнул Натан. — Они сговорились что ли? Чтоб я ещё раз остался с одним хирургом на отделении — да ни в жизнь! Ладно, какой из них?

Ему назвали имя омеги, которому он прогнозировал роды на позднее утро из-за проблем с тазом.

— Дьявол! Так и думал! Говорил же ему сто раз, что сам он не родит, нет же, естественные роды и всё, идиот! — прорычал Натан.  
— Я займусь им, — Бенджи хлопнул его по плечу и покинул операционную.

— Я закончил, — известил Ната Элиот. — Кровь остановил, но надо везти его на наше отделение. Я думаю, сломанное ребро пробило лёгкое.  
— Каков твой прогноз теперь? — устало спросил Натаниэль, у него опускались руки. Он обещал, но, глядя на изломанное тело Джонатана, сам понимал что сдержать обещание вряд ли удастся.  
— Доживёт до утра — посмотрим. Устранение кровопотери выиграло нам время, но шансов всё равно мало. Обильные внутренние повреждения, отбиты почки, шесть переломов, один из которых открытый, разрыв селезёнки, пробито лёгкое, — он вздохнул. — Я не уверен, что его получится вытащить. Надо было не к нам везти, а в Центральную…

Дэвид сидел скрючившись, запустив пальцы в волосы. В голове была звенящая пустота, внутри поселилась почти физическая боль, источник которой невозможно было определить.  
Он ничего не видел и не слышал вокруг, перед глазами всё расплывалось.  
Внезапно на его плечи опустились тёплые ладони.  
Он вскинул голову — над ним стоял Итан. Омега опустился рядом, обнял его и Дэвид вцепился в него как в спасительную соломинку.

— Я потеряю его, потеряю их обоих, Ит! Потеряю… — сбивчиво и сипло заговорил Дэвид, пальцами впиваясь в его плечи.  
— Нет, нет, дорогой, всё будет хорошо. Натан не позволит этому случиться. Не думай о плохом, — светловолосый омега прижал его голову к своей груди и стал баюкать как маленького. Он видел, что Дэвид на грани, а новый приступ просто сведёт его с ума. Надо было успокоить, любыми способами. Ит знал, что такой потери друг не выдержит и молился, чтобы хоть ребёнка удалось спасти, тогда у Дэйва был бы смысл продолжать жить.

Утомлённый переживаниями, Дэвид задремал в его руках. В коридоре появился Натаниэль. Итан подложил свой свёрнутый плащ под голову уснувшему мужчине, и поднялся навстречу доктору.

— Ну что? — омега не стал тратить время на приветствия.  
— Плохо, Ит, всё очень плохо…

**-19-**

Полностью вымотанные тяжёлой ночью и не менее тяжёлым утром, Натан и Бенджамин, смотрели сквозь стекло на трёх младенцев, рождённых за эти часы. Два беты и омежка Джонатана. К радости врачей и большому облегчению Ната, он всё-таки задышал сам и не потребовалось подключать его к аппарату. Накормленные малыши спокойно спали.

— Ты по-прежнему думаешь, что он омега, — бесцветным голосом сквозь зевок спросил Бенджи. — Ну очень уж крупный, четыре килограмма триста грамм, да многие альфы такими рождаются.  
— О, прошу тебя! Ну какая разница-то? Главное, что выжил, а пол можно и потом выяснить, тем более, что кровь из пуповины уже взяли, — отмахнулся Нат. — Ты можешь идти домой, Бенджи. Я в большом долгу…  
— Да, брось! Это моя работа. Но от хорошей премии в конце месяца я не откажусь, — пожилой бета хитро подмигнул ему и побрёл в сторону своего кабинета.

Натаниэль проводил его взглядом, встряхнул головой, отгоняя сонливость, и вошёл в детское отделение.

— Прости, малыш, что это я, а не твой папа, — тихо произнёс он, взяв омежку на руки. — Пойдём-ка, поможешь своему отцу прийти в себя.

Дэвид мерил шагами коридор рядом с реанимационным отделением. О судьбе Джонатана по-прежнему ничего не было известно, и как бы ни старался успокоить его Итан, Дэвид не мог найти себе места.

— Да где же черти носят Натана?! — взорвался мужчина, рухнув на диванчик рядом с Итом.  
— Черти доставили его в ваше распоряжение, — усмехнулся Нат, вывернув из-за угла, и быстро приближаясь к ним.

Дэвид вскочил ему навстречу и уже было открыл рот, но тут заметил в его руках маленький свёрток, казавшийся совсем крошечным в этих здоровенных лапищах. Он замер, не в силах сделать больше ни шагу.  
Итан тоже поднялся и приблизился к Дэйву, приобнял его за плечи, а сам вопросительно посмотрел на Ната.  
Огромный альфа подошёл к ним вплотную, широко улыбаясь.

— Познакомься со своим сыном, дружище, — с этими словами он осторожно передал свёрток Дэвиду.

Тот принял его дрожащими руками, неверяще глядя то на Натана, то на сморщенное розовое личико младенца. Погладил пальцем округлую, нежную щёчку, омежка завозился и причмокнул губками.

— Он такой красивый, — выдохнул Дэвид, нежно поглаживая маленькую головку в полосатой шапочке.  
— Да мы здесь все свои, приятель, можешь не притворяться, — несколько нервно рассмеялся Нат. — Они все страшненькие, когда только родились. Вот через месяцок, другой, когда он станет похож на человека…

Итан прервал его, тактично кашлянув. Он знал, что Натан хотел разрядить обстановку и оттянуть необходимость ответа на висевший в воздухе вопрос. А ещё тот заметно нервничал, а значит, хороших новостей не предвиделось.  
Натаниэль стушевался под выразительным взглядом Ита, почесал затылок, прочистил горло. Он ждал, когда вопрос озвучат.  
Дэвид поднял голову, прижал к себе малыша и хрипло спросил:

— А Джонатан? Он… — слова давались с трудом. — Как он? Что с ним? Он… жив? — мужчина сглотнул и зажмурился на мгновение, боясь услышать ответ.  
— Он очень сильный, Дэйв, он борется, — как можно ровнее ответил Натан, не позволяя собственным сомнениям закрасться в голос. — Ему предстоят ещё две операции, после их проведения станет ясно. Сейчас его показатели стабильны. Ты можешь съездить домой и нормально поспать.  
— Нет, я останусь здесь, — твёрдо произнёс Дэвид.  
— Дэйв, тебе надо отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок, — предпринял ещё одну попытку Нат.  
— Я никуда отсюда не уйду, пока не станет ясно, что Джону лучше, — выдавил тот сквозь зубы.  
— Дэвид, давай я съезжу к тебе, возьму то, что тебе может понадобиться, а ты пока снимешь себе комнату в больничной гостинице? — предложил Итан, успокаивающе поглаживая мужчину по плечу.

Дэвид взглянул на него с благодарностью и кивнул, даже слегка улыбнувшись. Он поцеловал ребёнка в лобик и передал обратно на руки Натану, а сам достал из внутреннего кармана ключи от квартиры и вручил их светловолосому омеге.

Как бы ни противился Калеб и не уговаривал Айзека поехать в больницу и нормально там отлежаться, тот был непреклонен. С трудом высидел то время, что требовалось врачам скорой помощи, чтобы обработать его плечо и отправился вместе с приятелем выбивать из начальства необходимые разрешения на продолжение преследования, дальнейшее обследование общины и беспрепятственное получение информации. Теперь-то у них был повод и доказательства того, что это не просто «мирное поселение».  
У захваченных альф в автомобилях было найдено ещё немало оружия, а также крупная сумма денег и документы, судя по которым, они занимались здесь ничем иным, как торговлей людьми.  
Самые неприятные подозрения Айзека стали подтверждаться, и он рвался продолжить этот бой до победного конца.  
По прибытию в отделение, выяснилось, что среди арестованных «охотников» нет Эйзела, ему всё же удалось уйти, и, скорее всего, он был уже на пути к общине, чтобы предупредить её главу о возможном прибытии стражей порядка.  
Нельзя было терять ни минуты, на их счастье, босс Калеба быстро сообразил, каким громким и выгодным может оказаться это дело, и выдал им все необходимые ордера и разрешения.  
К своему начальству Айк даже не стал заглядывать, хотя бы потому, что то приползало в офис, даже при хорошем раскладе, только к полудню. Сейчас он шёл ва-банк.

— Уверен, что готов к этому? — спросил его Калеб по дороге к аэродрому.  
— Думаешь, я за эти годы совсем в кабинетную крысу превратился? — усмехнулся Айзек.  
— Я не знаю, чем ты там занимаешься в своём департаменте, но стреляешь ты по-прежнему отлично, — оскалился Калеб. — Я о другом: ты ранен всё-таки, а я понятия не имею сколько займёт времени всё это дело. К тому же, если у этих парней было столько оружия, можешь себе представить, что ждёт нас там. Община может оказаться хорошо укреплённым фортом.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я всё равно уже не отступлю, — пожал плечами светловолосый альфа. — Мы выведем этих уродов на чистую воду и прикроем их лавочку. Таких мест не должно существовать в нашей стране. Не для того воевали наши предки, чтобы сейчас какие-то твари продолжали использовать омег как товар.  
— Что ж, тогда давай надерём им их наглый зад вместе, как в старые добрые времена, — с усмешкой произнёс Калеб.

Им выделили почти два десятка людей, что несомненно было хорошо, но по мнению Айка всё равно мало.  
Каково же было всеобщее удивление, когда после длительного перехода через лес в сопровождении проводников из местных, их встретили распахнутые настежь высокие деревянные ворота.  
Надо сказать, что насчёт форта Кайл не ошибся, и при желании община могла бы выдержать несколько дней полноценной осады.  
Войдя в деревню, которая, судя по спутниковым картам, вполне могла сойти за небольшой городок, они оказались будто в другом мире, или по крайней мере точно шагнули на несколько столетий вглубь истории.  
Оперативники откровенно пялились по сторонам, едва не пораскрывав рты, и напрочь позабыв об осторожности.  
На улицах никого не было, но из окон деревянных домов за ними наблюдали с большим интересом.  
Калеб и Айзек были настороже и не опускали оружие, по мере продвижения вперёд.  
Им навстречу вышли два взрослых омеги, в длинных, расшитых узорами, белых рубашках.

— А они точно не сектанты какие-нибудь? — тихо спросил Кайл, склонившись в сторону идущего рядом Айка.  
— Понятия не имею, — так же тихо ответил тот.

— Наш господин, глава нашей общины, Эйбрэм, приглашает того, кто главный среди вас, разделить с ним трапезу, — произнёс омега постарше.

Айзек с Калебом переглянулись.

— Мы пойдём вдвоём, — ответил Кайл.  
— Нам сказано привести одного, — неуверенно произнёс второй омега.  
— Да плевать мне, что вам там сказано, ведите уже к своему главному, пока мы не начали разносить этот городишко на дрова! — рявкнул детектив так, что омеги вздрогнули и, побледнев, закивали головами, в знак согласия.

А потом был странный и очень длинный разговор.  
Эйбрэм оказался высоким, крепким стариком, с седыми волосами до плеч. Его большой дом в три этажа был полон довольно враждебно настроенных альф, которые явно только и ждали приказа, чтобы растерзать незваных гостей.

— Друг, я не уверен, что мы выберемся отсюда живыми, — со вздохом пробормотал Калеб, перед тем как они оказались в просторной столовой перед лицом главы общины.

Старик был совершенно спокоен. Он пригласил их за накрытый к обеду стол и спросил о цели их визита.

— Вам прекрасно известно, зачем и почему мы здесь, — жёстко ответил детектив. — Ведь одному из ваших «охотников» удалось скрыться от нас, и он предупредил вас о нашем прибытии.  
— А, Эйзел, да, он рассказал мне о своём досадном провале, — с лёгкой усмешкой сказал Эйбрэм. — Видите ли, мой сын болен, уже давно, и не всегда умеет контролировать себя.  
— Эйзел — ваш сын?  
— Да, последнее дитя моего любимого мужа, мир праху его. Но вы ведь здесь не затем, чтобы составлять моё генеалогическое древо, верно? — с улыбкой произнёс старик и положил подбородок на переплетённые пальцы.

Калеб начал с нападок и обвинений, предъявил ордера на обыск, разрешение на то, чтобы забрать удерживаемых силой омег.  
Глава общины не пытался ему возразить, продолжая слушать с самоуверенной улыбкой на тонких губах.

— Хорошо, — сказал старик, когда Кайл закончил свою тираду. — Вы можете забрать всех омег, которые пожелают с вами уйти. А в обыске нет надобности, у нас есть все нужные документы на оружие. Мы ведь живём охотой, оно нам жизненно необходимо.  
— Обрезы для охоты? А дробовики, чтобы сразу готовую отбивную получать? — вновь взвился Калеб.  
— У нас тут немало медведей и кабанов, господин детектив. Дробовики для охоты на них — самое то.  
— Кайл, займись омегами и конфискацией того, на что у них нет разрешения, я уверен, что такого будет немало, — шепнул другу Айк. — А я ещё побеседую с нашим радушным хозяином.

Когда детектив ушёл, Айзек взглянул на старика одним из самых неприятных своих пронизывающих взглядов. Тот на это лишь насмешливо вскинул густые седые брови.

— Вижу, вы успели связаться со своими покровителями и заручиться их поддержкой, — холодно произнёс светловолосый альфа.  
— А вы умнее, чем ваш приятель-ищейка, — усмехнулся Эйбрэм.  
— Назовите мне их имена.  
— Вот так сразу? — старик вконец развеселился. — А где же уговоры, предложения взаимной выгоды, обещание свободы и прочих благ?  
— Не по моей части, — отрезал Айк.  
— Послушайте меня, молодой человек, — посерьёзнев, сказал старый альфа. — вы даже не представляете, во что вы ввязались. Мы идём вам на уступки из-за ошибки моего глупого сына, но не ждите от нас большего. Вы сейчас заберёте с собой мальчишек, и то, что сумеете найти, и уберётесь отсюда, забыв о нашем существовании.  
— Вы угрожаете мне, Эйбрэм? — спокойно спросил Айзек, не сводя с него взгляда.  
— Ещё даже не начинал, — усмехнулся старик. — Вы просто не представляете, какое осиное гнездо разворошили своими действиями. Продолжите упорствовать, и вас зажалят до смерти.  
— Расскажите мне про это гнездо. Чем вы здесь занимаетесь? Учтите, что я всё равно узнаю, рано или поздно. И если мне придётся потратить на это много сил и времени, то я буду достаточно зол, чтобы смести это место с лица земли.  
— Ваши угрозы звучат как детский лепет, они безосновательны.  
— Вы хотите это проверить? — с вызовом спросил Айк.  
— Я не хочу ввязывать свою общину в войну, — со вздохом произнёс старик. — Здесь много омег и детей, они ни в чём не виноваты.  
— Конечно, ведь вы готовите их для продажи, верно?  
— Хо, так вы уже достаточно осведомлены о нашем маленьком бизнесе. Что же вы ещё хотите узнать?  
— Полагаю, ту информацию, которая мне действительно нужна, я от вас не получу? — задумчиво произнёс Айзек.  
— Я уже сказал вам, что никаких имён вы от меня не узнаете.  
— Тогда расскажите мне всё, что посчитаете возможным, — настойчиво потребовал светловолосый альфа.

Старик вздохнул, тяжело поднялся из-за стола и отошёл к окну, из которого било солнце.

— Я всего лишь делаю то, что делал мой отец, мой дед и его отец и дед. Мы всегда этим занимались, кажется с момента возникновения самой общины. Но теперь гораздо реже. Омеги стали нужны нам самим. Внутри общины их рождается очень мало, последние лет двадцать большую часть потомства составляют беты. Наша численность стала стремительно сокращаться. Многие дети не доживают и до совершеннолетия. Не всех омег мы похищаем, многие соглашаются жить здесь добровольно. И мы не продаём омег, которые к нам приходят, также редко продаём похищенных омег, как вы могли подумать. Только если приходит заказ на кого-то конкретного, но это нынче большая редкость.  
— По-моему, вы начинаете заговаривать мне зубы, — перебил его Айзек. — У меня на руках бумаги, доказывающие, что вы торгуете людьми.  
— Так прочтите их внимательно! — повысил голос старик и обернулся к нему, присев на подоконник. — Мы поставляем в основном бет, рождённых внутри общины. У них нет идентификационных номеров и иных документов, они призраки, из них можно слепить всё, что угодно. Домашнего раба или наёмного убийцу — всё в руках купившего.

Айк был поражён. Он ожидал подобного, но не думал, что всё настолько серьёзно, к тому же, не ожидал, что старик будет настолько откровенен. Видимо, тот считал, что ему действительно нечего опасаться, и что бы ни случилось, покровители смогут замять дело.  
Они говорили ещё почти час, за это время Айзек узнал, что такая община не единственная в стране, что закон о сохранении культурного наследия коренных племён был создан, как прикрытие для подобных сообществ и ещё много таких вещей, которые подтвердили, что тех, кто за всем этим стоит, надо искать в самой верхушке власти.

— Позвольте спросить последнее, — обратился к Эйбрэму Айк, уже уходя. — Почему вы так обращаетесь с омегами? Постоянные побои, сломанные ноги, чтобы они не могли уйти… Судя по вашим же словам, омеги важны для самого существования общины.  
— С чего вы взяли, что мы так поступаем с омегами? — сначала удивлённо спросил старик, а потом по его лицу скользнуло понимание. — А, ясно, тот мальчик сумел всё-таки добраться до «большого мира». Вот, значит, с чего всё началось. Пойдёмте со мной, Айзек, я хочу вам кое-что показать.

Они отправились вглубь дома, альфы почтительно расступались перед главой общины и злобными, подозрительными взглядами провожали Айка.  
Эйбрэм вывел его на внутреннюю террасу, нависающую над большим залом. Внизу было шумно, галдели дети, кто-то играл незатейливую мелодию на флейте.

— Взгляните, Айзек, — обратился к нему старик, указывая рукой на происходящее внизу. — Это мои мальчики, мои дорогие мужья и наши дети. Здесь только младшенькие, старшие воспитываются в другом доме.

Светловолосый альфа посмотрел вниз. Омег было много, все разных возрастов, от совсем юных мальчишек, до уже начавших седеть мужчин. Кто-то нянчил младенцев, кто-то читал книгу целой группке мальчиков постарше. Все ухоженные, чистенькие, хорошо одетые, весёлые. Среди них были и те двое, кто встретил их с Калебом и проводил до этого дома.

— Я люблю их всех, — произнёс Эйбрэм с улыбкой, опершись рядом с ним на резные перила. — Да, случается наказывать за провинности или непослушание. Пару раз ремнём по заднице, ничего страшного. Да вы и сами наверняка иногда воспитываете своего мужа, разве нет?  
— Нет, — сквозь зубы прошипел Айк.  
Старик на это лишь сочувственно пожал плечами и продолжил:  
— То, как мой сын обращался со своими омегами — непростительно. Он не должен был получить Джереми, ему вообще рано было иметь собственного омегу, в этом моё упущение. Я не смог ему вовремя отказать. Но и этот Джереми оказался не так прост, странный омега, очень странный. Я думал, Эйзел успокоится, когда остепенится, он всегда был непокорным и своенравным ребёнком, но всё стало только хуже. С тех пор, как у него появился Джерри, он будто с катушек слетел, ни во что не ставил мои приказы, вытворял, что хотел. После смерти этого омеги, я забрал их первенца — Джонни — в свой дом…  
— Не стройте из себя добрячка! — вспылил Айзек, вспомнив как Джон со слезами рассказывал свою историю в его кабинете. — Вы изнасиловали мальчика, когда тот был ещё совсем ребёнком. Хотели сделать его одним из своих омег.  
— Не говорите о том, чего не знаете, — холодно ответил Эйбрэм. — Это не было насилием, это был единственный способ защитить его, от его сумасшедшего отца. К сожалению, он не смог родить ребёнка, и Эйзел посчитал себя в праве потребовать его назад. Полагаю, то, что было дальше, вам и без меня известно.

Айзек покидал это место со смешанными чувствами. Одно он знал точно: это дело ещё не закончено. Он будет добиваться дальнейшего расследования и отправки сюда комиссии по правам омег.

Через неделю, появившись в клинике, и будучи встреченным там Итаном и Мэттью, он рассказал им о случившемся за эти дни, сидя в кабинете Натана за чашкой кофе. И сильно урезанный вариант событий был заготовлен для Дэвида, чтобы не волновать его лишний раз.  
Но никому из них он не сказал о том, как умер Эйзел. Они обнаружили его на кладбище за деревней, он стоял, оперевшись о ещё молодой дуб, растущий на чьей-то могиле. Завидев их, он широко и совершенно дико улыбнулся, в его руке блеснуло лезвие большого охотничьего ножа. Калеб схватился за пистолет, но Айк остановил его. В следующий момент Эйзел перерезал себе глотку. Подойдя к могиле, у которой рухнуло тело черноволосого альфы, Айзек увидел на надгробной доске имя папы Джона — Джереми.  
Он тогда припомнил рассказ старика о своём сыне и его «ненормальном» омеге и подумал, что, наверное, Джонатан многого не знает о своих родителях, но сам Айк точно не в праве рассказывать ему о своих подозрениях.

— В общем, с нами ушли всего шесть омег. Все числились пропавшими без вести, сейчас они временно помещены в приют, пока за ними не приедут их родственники, — произнёс Айзек, завершая свой рассказ. — Полиция конфисковала у общины некоторое количество оружия, но далеко не так много, как хотелось бы. Калеб, судя по всему, вообще надеялся найти у них там довоенный танк в каком-нибудь сарае.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Натан.  
— Мы продолжим расследование, — пожал плечами Айк. — Я намерен найти тех, кто за всем этим стоит. По полученным при задержании «охотников» документам, мы уже вышли на нескольких покупателей. Надо продолжать работать.  
— Только не говори мне, что собираешься вернуться в полицию, — с угрозой в голосе проговорил Итан.  
— Калеб уже предложил мне это, — усмехнулся Айк, — Но ты же знаешь, что я не сделаю этого, я обещал тебе, — он подошёл к мужу и мягко его поцеловал.

Натана срочно куда-то вызвали.  
В его кабинет вошёл бледный и осунувшийся Дэвид. Он, казалось, постарел ещё на десяток лет.  
Айк пересказал ему заранее заготовленную короткую версию. После чего поздравил с сыном и потребовал обязательно его показать, но тут вернулся Натан.

— Дэйв, ты должен пойти к нему, — сказал он твёрдо.

Дэвид побледнел ещё сильнее.

— Я не смогу, — тихо и хрипло произнёс он.  
— Не дури, приятель, я тебя сейчас пинком под зад туда доставлю! — прорычал Нат. — Мальчик первое, что произнёс — это твоё имя, а он, видите ли, не может!

Дэвид вскинул голову и тут же вылетел за дверь, едва не снеся по пути самого Натана.

**-20-**

Большой дом будто спал, окутанный густой тишиной. Дэвид стоял на большой застеклённой террасе с бокалом ликёра в руках и наблюдал за происходящим во дворе. Там сейчас было светлее, чем в доме, который был освещён только нитями разноцветных фонариков и уже догорающим камином в столовой.  
Дети лепили снеговика в саду и валяли друг друга в сугробах по краям расчищенных тропинок, зима выдалась тёплая и снежная.  
Прошло уже больше четырёх лет, как он вернулся сюда, в родительский особняк. Городская квартира стала тяготить не меньше, чем когда-то этот дом. Он всё вспоминал о своей ошибке, и чего стоило его пятиминутное отсутствие.  
Только благодаря друзьям, которые всё время были рядом, он смог пережить те дни в больнице, когда жизнь ставшего самым дорогим существа висела на волоске.

Скрипнула и захлопнулась дверь парадного входа, в прихожей послышались шаги и тихие ругательства. Щёлкнули выключатели, зажигая люстры по всему первому этажу. Вскоре рядом с ним появился слегка растрёпанный Айзек, отряхивающий снег со своего толстого свитера и разматывающий ярко-зелёный вязаный шарф.

— Фух, там такой снег повалил, я чуть в сугроб не превратился, пока до тебя дошёл, а тут идти-то десяток метров, — проворчал он. — Слушай, а где Нат-то? Вроде приехал же, машина его перед домом стоит. А, вон же и Мэттью с детишками, — сказал светловолосый альфа, увидев как старшие парнишки рыжего омеги помогают водрузить голову снеговика на место.  
— Этот медведь пошёл укладывать своего мелкого и, похоже, отрубился вместе с ним. Кажется, теперь мы увидим его только в следующем году, — усмехнулся Дэвид.  
— М-да, он как всегда, что ещё сказать. Который год уже просыпает празднование и всё одна отговорка, а утром, конечно же, первый в очереди за подарками, — Айзек помолчал немного, глядя как старший сыночек Дэвида, Терри, играет со своим ровесником — сыном Ната и Мэта, Алексом. — Хех, никогда не думал, что Натану удастся развести Мэттью на пятого сынишку, — с усмешкой произнёс Айзек.  
— Я тоже, — отозвался Дэвид, потягивая терпкий ликер из своего бокала. — В молодости, помню, Мэт говорил, что у них будет не больше двух. Зато, теперь моим Терри и Заку есть с кем дружить. Вы-то после своих сорванцов так и не решились на большее.  
— О, нам и их с головой хватает! — усмехнулся на это мужчина. — Два альфы, да ещё и погодки. Не представляешь, как мы с ними в своё время намучились. Они ж то дружат, то воюют друг с другом, и чаще всё-таки воюют. Прямо как вы с Натом в детстве. Сейчас-то они взрослые и мы хоть вздохнули спокойно, — он замолчал, тоже плеснув себе ликера в бокал. — Как твой младшенький? Я со своей работой скоро счёт времени потеряю.  
— Да уж, Ит на тебя постоянно жалуется, что днюешь и ночуешь в офисе, даже квартиру в городе пришлось снять. Совсем семью забросил, — пожурил он друга, на что тот лишь виновато улыбнулся. — Наш мальчик уже вовсю показывает свою альфью сущность. Строит нас только так. Просто небо и земля с Терри, — с улыбкой сообщил Дэвид.  
— Я, честно говоря, удивился, когда вы решили назвать его Заком, — осторожно озвучил Айзек давно волнующий его вопрос. Он не знал, насколько эта тема может быть болезненной для Дэйва, они старались не говорить о прошлом.  
— Да, это Джонни настоял, сказал, что так правильно будет, — спокойно ответил Дэвид. — Для меня самого поначалу странно было снова слышать это имя и использовать его по отношению к своему ребёнку, но сейчас я привык уже, — он пожал плечами. — В конце концов, Джон заслужил сам выбрать имя. Это ж надо, пятикилограммового малыша выносил! Вот этот худенький, маленький омега! Чёрт! Да я после этого просто обязан его всю оставшуюся жизнь на руках носить!  
— Да-а, приятель, — рассмеялся Айзек, хлопая его по плечу.

Их разговор прервался, потому что на террасу ворвался маленький рыжий ураганчик Мэттью и, увидев Айзека, расплылся в очаровательной улыбке.

— Айк, ну наконец-то! Сто лет тебя не видел! — он подошёл к мужчине и, привстав на носочки, поцеловал его в щёку. Айзек в ответ мягко приобнял его.  
— Привет, Мэтти. И я в этом совсем не виноват, это твой муж не хочет обратно сюда переезжать, вот и видимся редко.  
— Ничего, я уже провожу воспитательную работу, — подмигнул ему рыжий омега. И тут же помчался к другой стороне террасы, распахнул окно и прокричал: — Ит, он здесь уже, не надо домой ходить!

Вскоре появился Итан, весь в снегу и с детишками Мэттью.

— Мэт, вот объясни мне, почему твои дети виснут на мне, а не на тебе? — с притворным возмущением спросил он.  
— Потому что они знают, что от меня им ничего не светит, а доброго дядюшку Итана всегда можно развести на лишнюю конфетку.

Мужчины рассмеялись. Айзек взял с рук своего мужа пятилетнего Алекса, а Дэвид отвлёк его девятилетнего брата Коби мятной тросточкой.

— Вот видишь, дядя Дэвид тоже может конфетки раздавать, — с усмешкой произнёс он.

Итан чмокнул мужа в щёку и бросился проверять гуся в духовке.

— Всё, — оповестил он. — Скоро можно доставать.

Мэттью снова высунулся в окно и прокричал:

— Джонни! Мальчики! Давайте в дом, мы уже на стол накрываем!  
— Идём, пап! — донеслось оттуда.

Дэвид увидел, как старшие парнишки Мэта, Эли и Лукас, подхватили на руки обоих его сынишек и, смеясь, наперегонки побежали к дому.

— Эх, а наши только завтра смогут приехать, — с грустью произнёс Итан.  
— А я говорил, родите себе ещё, когда они в университет поступили, чтобы не скучать вот так, — проворчал Мэттью, расставляя тарелки.

Айзек тем временем отвёл Дэвида в сторону и вручил ему чёрную кожаную папку. Тот непонимающе уставился на него.

— Мы нашли их, Дэйв, родственников Джонатана. Уже связались и всё подтвердилось. Здесь их данные и ещё фотографии, которые они прислали. Они теперь живут далеко, на островах, поэтому мы так долго не могли найти их. Ведут натуральное хозяйство вдали от цивилизации, есть в этом какая-то жуткая ирония, — тихо закончил он.

Сердце Дэвида пропустило удар, и в следующий момент он порывисто обнял друга.

— Это отличный подарок, Айк, — радостно улыбаясь произнёс Дэвид. — Самый лучший, просто волшебный. Спасибо!

Дэвид положил папку к другим подаркам и устремился к выходу. За спиной, уже выходя, услышал возмущённый голос Мэттью:

— Так, а где мой-то?  
— В берлоге со своим медвежонком, как всегда, — смеясь ответил ему Айзек.  
— Да что ж такое-то! Ну, каждый раз одно и то же! К следующему празднику я ему шокер в задницу воткну!  
— У-у, наш Мэтти страшен в гневе! — протянул Ит и рассмеялся.  
— Пап, ну не при мелких же! — возмутились хором старшие мальчики Мэта.

Дэвид усмехнулся, покачал головой и вышел во двор.

Джонатан стоял посреди сада, у здоровенного, только что слепленного детишками снеговика, и ловил крупные снежинки в подставленные ладони. Он взглянул на большую, ярко освещённую террасу и счастливо улыбнулся. Рыжий ураганчик Мэтти носился вокруг стола, ловко лавируя между играющими мальчишками, высокий, степенный Итан вместе со своим строгим, но добрым супругом водружали на стол огромное блюдо с аппетитным праздничным гусем. Где-то наверху, подальше от всей этой суеты, закопавшись в одеяла и свернувшись калачиком возле своего крохи, спал добродушный здоровяк Натан, во многом благодаря которому у самого Джона было два маленьких чуда. И где-то там же, в этом большом доме, который запросто вмещал по праздникам три немаленьких семьи, был его Дэвид — милый, мягкий, доверчивый, честный, самый лучший мужчина на свете. Джонатан улыбнулся своим мыслям. На душе было хорошо и спокойно, он чувствовал себя влюблённым и счастливым. А снег, падающий на его ладони и лицо, казался тёплым.

— Пойдём в дом, родной, нас уже все ждут, — раздалось за его спиной, и в следующий момент сильные руки заключили его в объятия, а тёплые губы коснулись макушки.


End file.
